Chie Ai Academy
by Aiko Hiroki12
Summary: Naruto was invited to Chie-Ai Academy: a worldwide academy for the gifted. He discovers a real life with new friends. That is, until the past comes back to haunt him...Sasunaru mainly! with bits of Itaku...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chie-Ai Academy

Sorry about late reupdate...I totally wrote it...forgot to save and went to change the tab to music...then clicked the wrong button...and changed the window...I was pissed...and ignored it...lol...

Warning: AU! This is in our world, not the ninja one. Other than that, just the normal stuff.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto…no witty remarks…I don't own him…I wouldn't mind having him though…or Sasuke…maybe Gaara…ya…Gaara…**

_"Shattered all the pieces of parts. Never thought I'd fall so hard. I'm putting back together my heart, I'm broken"_

_'Broken' by Leona Lewis_

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped out of the vehicle and walked to stand next to his guardian, Jiraiya. He was looking at his new school barely illuminated against the night sky. His eyes were dull as they looked from Jiraiya to the school. He didn't really want to go to the school known as Chie-Ai Academy. His guardian worked there and he was sure that that was the only reason why he had been accepted to the world renowned Academy for the gifted. Naruto didn't see himself as important, let alone gifted. He was against going to the school, claiming that it was to expensive, but Jiraiya had said no and told the blond that it wasn't a problem. The white haired male had worked there.<p>

"Well, Naruto! I'm going to go see the principal before she punches me again. Man, if she found out I was peeking in the baths again, I'll be a dead man." Jiraiya said, mumbling as he walked off in the opposite direction. Naruto looked after his guardian, sighing to himself. The man was almost as childish as a teen, only claiming that he did the things he did for 'information gathering'. Naruto never believed the other when it came to women.

Naruto took out his map. The map was in English, which annoyed Naruto to no end. English was the main language when in a mixed class, but they were in Japan. Why couldn't they just be in Japanese? Sure, Naruto understood English, but it was more difficult for him to understand it in writing than it was in speaking. He was on the brink of tearing the paper to shreds. He spoke 12 languages, but that didn't mean he could read all of those languages. He could read Japanese and that was about it. He knew the basics, but not enough to read a paper full of words he couldn't read. Naruto threw the paper in the trash and decided he would follow the signs that he did understand. It was better than standing there and looking like an idiot.

Naruto was walking and somebody walked past him. He had raven hair that defied gravity in the back. He couldn't see his eyes, but wore a black, short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. His pale skin stuck out in the dark night, and the dark clothes were perfect against the skin. Naruto's breath barely caught when he turned around, revealing eyes black as the night. Naruto suddenly realized that he was lost, and decided to ask this person.

"I'm looking for the Japanese dorm. Can you help me?" Naruto said, his voice louder than he hoped. The raven smirked at the blond. He turned around without anything more than a 'Hn'. He walked off. Naruto stood there, thinking he didn't understand the language. He did speak Japanese without realizing it. He kept walking for about 15 feet until he turned around and smirked at the blond who stood like an idiot in the middle of the road.

"You coming or not dobe?" the raven asked, smirking at the surprised look on the blonds face. Naruto looked at the smirk and pouted momentarily.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted as he ran after the raven as he ran to walk a few steps beside the other boy. Suddenly, many girls were following them, shoving themselves past Naruto to the raven. The only glance he spared to any of them were the ones shoving their boobs at him, and it was to glare harshly at any of them. The raven shoved past all of the girls and looked back to Naruto, who barely made it out of the trampling of the fangirls. Said girls practically fainted when the boy looked back, actually looking for the blond, but the two boys took the advantage and walked away.

Naruto looked at the raven. "So. What's your name, teme?"

"What's it to you?" the other boy practically spat.

"I just didn't want to call you teme, but if you insist."

"Hn." The raven grunted. He didn't really care.

"Fine. Tell me your name teme or I'll turn around and tell those girls your in the mood." Naruto said, looking at the raven with a sly grin.

"I'd just leave you here and you'd be lost." The raven said, taking a few more steps ahead.

"Okay teme, your death. I'd find the dorm eventually, but you'd never escape those girls." Naruto said before he turned to where he had just came from and opened his mouth. He tried to say something, but the raven's hand over his mouth prevented any such speaking.

"Fine. Sasuke. Happy, dobe?" Sasuke said, only letting go of the blond's mouth only when Naruto had nodded his head.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again and started walking again. Naruto jogged up beside Sasuke and smiled at the raven. Sasuke felt his heart clinch, but he pushed it down with a force he was sure it wouldn't resurface. He led the blond to the Japanese dorm in the back of the campus.

Naruto stared in awe at the building. It was massive. He couldn't wait to explore. He turned to Sasuke, but the raven had disappeared from beside him, and Naruto felt himself looking at the flashing outline of the raven (_Yes...It does happen...at least...to me_). Naruto shrugged and walked into the building, glancing at his watch in the process. It was 11:00 exactly. Naruto sighed. He was supposed to be there that morning at the same time, but his stupid guardian insisted stopping at a bath on the way. Naruto agreed after some protest, but then he realized it was a mixed bath. He decided to just sleep instead of bathe. Therefore, Naruto slept till the owners knocked on the door dragging a passed out Jiraiya. Naruto was really happy he had his license then, because they would have been a day late if he didn't.

Naruto knew all of the dorms were probably full and he would most likely be alone in his own dorm. That didn't bother him, because he had lived alone in his and Jiraiya's apartment when the pervert taught 'Social Interpretation'. Naruto had practically died laughing when he found his guardian's lesson plans for the year. It was reading his porn books on Monday and Tuesday, how to hook up on Wednesday, and the last two days were dedicated to other perverted things.

Naruto shook his head as he remembered. He walked over to the sign-up sheet to see who he was stuck with. He was surprised when he saw that nobody had signed up with Sasuke. Naruto knew he was popular among the girls, but apparently not the guys. Naruto signed his name next to Sasuke's, seeing as how that was the only room left. Naruto gripped the straps of his bag. He wandered to the open garden, more like a small field, in the middle of the traditional Japanese style mansion.

Naruto stepped into the grass and felt the soft blades tickle his bare feet. He dropped his bag on the ground and walked toward the middle, falling back on his back. He put his hands behind his head and looked at the stars. They sparkled brightly. Chie-Ai Academy _was_ out in the middle of nowhere, and only a few lights were on at night for educational purposes. Naruto could see the stars perfectly. They had a 3-D effect. He could tell which stars were further and bigger than others. He let out a pleased sigh. He was happy that this academy had such a good night sky view.

When he was a kid, he spent his first years in an abusive home after his parents died the day of his birth. He ran away at 6. An orphanage found him, and he was constantly passed from home to home all over the world. Those homes were never good, and they all treated him like a foreign slave. They didn't know about his gift, and that had constantly hurt him more than just hearing words he couldn't understand. He always found peace in the late nights, looking at the stars. They always told him, every night, that there was more to the world than the pain. That somebody would take him in who would care for him and love him. That somebody would appreciate him and accept him. They told him that even though he never made friends at his short months in each school, and that nobody in the families really cared about him, that some day, somebody would find him and save him. Naruto had held on to that one belief and never stopped hoping.

When he was 13, Jiraiya had found him in Ohio after he ran away from a home in New York. Jiraiya took him in and promised him happiness. Jiraiya brought Naruto back to Japan, and had kept his promise for the outer layer of Naruto, but deep down, that promise was yet to be fulfilled. The sky spoke to Naruto again this night as well. It told him to not give up on the happiness that his guardian had promised and to try his best to make friends. It told him to never give up.

A breeze rustled the grass and blew his hair over his eyes, hiding the small tear that slipped from his eye. He continued to stare up at the night sky in fascination. It was beautiful and Naruto was sure he could just stare at it all night. The warm air surrounded him, and the stars lulled him to sleep as the wind sung to him in the light breezes.

_Naruto looked up at the man in front of him. Sure, Naruto was used to the pain he was constantly given, even at his young age of 13, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Naruto closed his eyes and waited, but nothing came. He peeked his eye open and looked up at the man again. He was looking down at Naruto. The blond was sitting on the side of the road, his clothes ripped and in tatters. His face was dirty and his sky blue eyes were dull. Naruto had bruises and cuts all over his body, and there was a trail of dried blood on the side of his face that had come from his dirty blond hair._

_Naruto looked at the man in fear, before bowing his head to the man. He apologized for something he might have done to anger the other. The man shook his head. He went to lift Naruto to his feet, but he stopped when the blond flinched when the man moved his hand to the shaking boy. He shook his head. He had stopped late at night to use the restroom and he saw the boy on the side of the road.  
><em>

_"I won't hurt you. You can trust me." The man said to Naruto. He bent down in front of the blond._

_"W-What d-do y-you w-wh-want with m-me?" Naruto stuttered, his shaking and fear getting the better of him. Naruto looked at the man in fear and lowered his head, prepared for the worst._

_The man looked at the blond. Why had he said something to the blond in the first place? Why had he decided to stop now instead of another time. The man looked up at the sky. He saw the stars glittering and sighed. Anything he could say could scare the blond. He looked at the blond again and sighed again. If fate had planned this, he had a bone to pick with fate. He couldn't just leave the blond there. "To give you happiness." The man said without really knowing what he was saying._

_Naruto looked up at the man and looked him in the eyes for the first time. He had hope that ran deep in the sky blue eyes that were surrounded by skin stained with tears. He just stared at the man. He didn't know what to say._

_"What's your name, kid?" the man asked. Naruto murmured his name. "What?" the man asked again. Naruto said it louder, his voice mixed with fear and hope. "Well, Naruto. I don't know why this happened, but something tells me your special. I promise to give you happiness, Naruto." the man said. He stood up and held his hand out to the blond. "Name's Jiraiya." was all he said. He stood there for a few minutes, and Naruto looked from the hand to Jiraiya's face. He took the hand and the other smiled at him. He almost collapsed in pain, but Jiraiya caught him and helped him to the car._

_"Wait." Naruto's voice cracked before Jiraiya helped Naruto into the truck. Naruto looked at the sky and sighed. A tear fell down his face. "The stars were right. All those years and the stars were right." Naruto said more to himself than to the man next to him. He may not know Jiraiya all that much yet, but Naruto knew that this man was different from all of the other homes he's been to, from all of the other people he's known. Naruto climbed in the truck, passing out before he even hit the seat._

_Jiraiya buckled Naruto in and closed the door. He turned his attention to the stars. 'I don't know what he's been through, but thanks for being there for him.' Jiraiya thought before he walked to the drivers side and got in. He buckled and drove off down the road, dust from the dirt clouding behind him._

_That was the first time Jiraiya had opened up his arms to another so willingly, and he was happy that Naruto looked so peaceful. He was sure that this was the first time Naruto had ever slept as peacefully as he was now. Jiraiya laughed. 'What has fate got in store for me now?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? I put a lot of effort in writing that...twice...feel free to review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to good reviews and those with constructive criticism.<strong>** This will actually do more character stuff than last time. I hope I make it SO much better! REVIEW!...Peace out...^_^**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day

AHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry. I'm in band, so I have so much practice...plus work...plus a 2 week vacation without internet...I was dying! NO INTERNET!...so...I'm terribly sorry about the freaking late update...I'm not giving up! I promise! I have a whole week of nothing but watching an empty house...so I should do better...Hey, DC was fun for July, 4th though!...anys...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, sadly, own Naruto…I do, however, own 50 posters in my room. 20 of which are Naruto…**

Warnings: Not much...AU...maybe some OCs...idk...not much...if any...

_"Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction." _  
><em> ~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Wind, Sand and Stars, 1939<em>

* * *

><p>"DUDE! WAKE UP!" somebody yelled from above Naruto. The blond opened his eyes and looked around him. People were standing around him looking at him oddly. The guy who shouted was kneeling down next to him. Naruto looked at the boy. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. What Naruto noticed most were the upside-down red triangles on his face. "Finally, dude. Why the fuck did you sleep out here?" The boy said to Naruto, helping him up. He noticed the slight flinch when he reached The blond's arm, but he just ignored it. When Naruto was standing up, everybody else but triangle guy left. Naruto noticed a medium sized dog standing next to the boy. "What's your name blondie?"<p>

Naruto gave a light-hearted glare at the boy. He was to tired to give his _real_ glare. "Naruto, not blondie, dog-breath. Yours?"

"Kiba, not dog-breath, blondie. Nice to meet ya. But seriously, why the fuck did you sleep out here?" Kiba asked, looking at the blond, who just shrugged. Kiba laughed and hit Naruto's back. Naruto would have winced, if not for the fact that his back was already tingling. "Oh well. But seriously blondie, there's like 10 minutes until school starts. You better hurry." Naruto nodded and slowly walked off. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned back around and grabbed Kiba's shirt.

"Are you fucking serious? Shit!" Naruto yelled. He ran over to his bag, stripping his shirt off, tossing it next to his bag. He dumped out the contents and grabbed the first shirt he saw, which was an orange one with a black swirl on the back. He tugged it over his head quickly, making sure the swirl was on the back, and that he could see it. He stripped off his shorts and pulled on the first pair of jeans he could find, which was a pair of super dark-blue jeans with chains that connected the buckles that lined the jeans randomly down the legs. There were about 5 zippers per pant-leg. He threw all of his stuff into his bag, zipping up the backpack and throwing it to the side of the hallway.

He did this streaming cuss words and when he did, he looked at Kiba, who was looking from his watch to Naruto and back to his watch. For the first time, Naruto took a breath. "2 minutes and 12 seconds. Nice. Beat my record of 2 minutes 29 seconds. Let's go." Kiba said, leaving the field area and walking toward the south.

"I'm hungry though!" Naruto said, jogging up beside Kiba. He pouted and Kiba looked at the blond. Kiba shook his head.

"Okay. You can't wear that and pout like a five year old. It just won't happen, blondie." Kiba said. He looked away from the blond, glancing back momentarily. Naruto was _still_ pouting. "They serve breakfast here. Grab a snack bar on the way out. Seriously, you look five when you pout." Kiba said. They walked past a snack bar table, and Naruto grabbed a handful. They walked to the next table and grabbed his schedule.

"What's first blondie?"

"I have music first. Guess they like my singing voice. I don't. Oh well." Naruto said, laughing. He decided to leave out the fact that he didn't find anything good about himself.

"Oh. Well, I have Pet Training. See ya around. Wanna eat lunch later?"

Naruto looked at Kiba with a strange look before he smiled. "Sure!" he said before running off toward the music room. He ran past different people with different ethnicity, not surprising to him. It was a world renowned school after all. He found the building and rushed in, breathing hard. He found his room and went in. There were chairs scattered around the small stage. There were people sitting around in the chairs. He just took a random seat in the back. Naruto may look like any other idiot in the room, but he wasn't that social. If you got to know him, or met him like Kiba did, you'd see his guard let down. Now, however, his guard was up and barricaded. The bell rang and a woman came up on stage. She was pale and had black hair that reached her shoulders.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I am your vocal music director and instrumental music director. Let's get strait down to business. Today, we're just going to have each person sing a random song. The lyrics are karaoke style, but this shouldn't be treated as karaoke. Sing the best you can. Now, first up is..." she paused, looking down at her roster. "Raphael Adis. When you come up, introduce yourself, home-country, language, and then the name of the random song on the screen."

Naruto laughed at some of the songs people got. The first person had gotten 'Everytime We Touch', which just had people laughing their asses off. Naruto was memorized by some people. He didn't think he could stand up to any of them though. Everybody had such amazing voices. Finally, after almost an hour, it was Naruto's turn. He stood up and walked to the stage. He looked at the screen behind everybody. He sighed. The one song he _didn't_ want to sing is the one he has to. He looked at the crowd.

"Well...I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Born in Japan. Speak Japanese. And the song is Broken." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at the class before focusing in on a random dot on the back wall. He didn't need to look at the lyrics. Sure, this wasn't his style of music, but he new the song like the back of his hand. The music started and after humming the first few lines, he opened his mouth to sing. It sounded a lot like his favorite band, Simple Plan. He let the words slip from his lips, singing softly at the beginning of the song. He stood at the mic, gripping the stand and mic ever-so-softly. He didn't look at anybody, feeling that their smiling faces would throw him in a fit of hysteria that he was always on the verge of.

_If you can take away all my love, what do I need you for?_  
><em>If you can take away all these words, there's no meaning anymore.<em>  
><em>You can take away everything, leave me lying on the floor<em>  
><em>All those sorrys, we can't go back to the start<em>  
><em>You can't fix me, I'm torn apart.<em>

_I wanna run away from love_  
><em>This time I have had enough<em>  
><em>Everytime I feel your touch<em>  
><em>I'm broken<em>  
><em>Shattered all the pieces of parts<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd fall so hard<em>  
><em>I'm putting back together my heart<em>  
><em>It's broken<em>

After the first chorus, Naruto took his hand off the stand and put them both on the mic. He found familiar raven eyes staring at him from the door. Naruto found himself staring, so he looked away, not letting it get to him.

_You can take these photographs, and watch them fade away._  
><em>You can throw away all these letters, I don't care about what they say.<em>  
><em>All those sorrys, there's a million reasons why<em>  
><em>You can't mend me, don't even try.<em>

_I wanna run away from love_  
><em>This time I have had enough<em>  
><em>Everytime I feel your touch<em>  
><em>I'm broken<em>  
><em>Shattered all the pieces of parts<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd fall so hard<em>  
><em>I'm putting back together my heart<em>  
><em>I'm broken<em>

When he reached the high point, he couldn't control his curiousness. His eyes moved to stare into the dark abyss of the raven's. He picked up the mic and left a hand on the top of the stand. He kept singing. He was lost in the song, staring into the raven's eyes.

_I know it's gonna take some time,_  
><em>to finally realize<em>  
><em>I've got nothin' left inside<em>  
><em>Nothin' to hide<em>  
><em>I'm broken!<em>  
><em>I'm broken!<em>  
><em>I've had it all, Whoh!<em>  
><em>I'm broken!<em>  
><em>I'm broken!<em>  
><em>There's nothin' left inside<em>  
><em>No, oh, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Save me!<em>

_I wanna run away from love_  
><em>This time I have had enough<em>  
><em>Everytime I feel your touch<em>  
><em>I'm broken<em>  
><em>Shattered all the peices of parts<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd fall so hard<em>  
><em>I'm putting back together my heart<em>  
><em>I'm broken<em>

_Save me!_  
><em>Save..me...<em>  
><em>I'm broken...<em>

He put the mic back and put a fake grin on his face, smiling to the clapping crowd. The bell rang right after the music came to an end as if on cue. Kurenai-sensei appeared beside Naruto and looked at everybody.

"Okay class. That's all we have for today. We'll finish tomorrow. Goodbye." She said. Everybody looked at her momentarily before they stood up, grabbing their bags, and walked out the door. Naruto looked up right as he exited the door, just in time to avoid a collision with Sasuke. He looked at the smirk and looked away, not really wanting to deal with a teme right now. Of course, said teme _had_ to say something.

"Nice voice dobe." Sasuke said, smirking. I kept my eyes downcast.

"Shut it teme!" Naruto yelled back. "Why are you here anyways? I have class to go to."

"Hn." Sasuke said, following the blond.

Naruto kept to himself until he was nearing his next class. He didn't need the raven to know his every class. "What is your deal? Following me?"

"Dobe. Ever thought I might be going to the same class"

Naruto kept to himself. He didn't want to admit that he was right. He didn't think of that. Naruto glanced at his schedule when he walked in the room to see who the instructor was. Hebi Orochimaru. It didn't faze him. He didn't know who the guy was. He sat at one of the black tables that sat two. Nothing was bothering him until Sasuke sat down next to him. Naruto internally groaned when he did, because girls where all over him in seconds. The only way to safety was for the teacher to walk in. The world must love Naruto today, because not only did the bell ring, but the teacher walked in. He had sickly pale skin, like paper. It was 20x paler than Sasuke's and his black hair hung to the small of his back. He ran his eyes over the class. His yellowed eyes stopping momentarily on Naruto, which made the blond grip his pants ever-so-slightly. He loosened his grip almost immediately, but Sasuke took notice.

"I am Hebi Orochimaru. Call me what you will. Today, we will be doing genetics. Take out two sheets of paper. On one's front, write down your physical traits, and on the back, write your parent's physical traits. On the second one, figure which genes you got from which parent, and if they may be recessive or dominate. Go!" He said. Naruto shivered. His voice was practically like his last name. Maybe this day wasn't so good.

The room filled with paper rustles and pencil taps. Naruto put down his pencil after five minutes, practically at the same time as Sasuke. Orochimaru was walking around, checking the work of the students. He stopped by and looked at Sasuke's paper, nodding in approval. His eyes glanced at Naruto's and then looked to the boy.

"Is there a problem? What's your name?" he said. Naruto's pointer finger and thumb pinched his thigh lightly. That voice sounded so familiar to him and he didn't know why.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And there isn't a problem." Naruto said, trying to get the snake away from him as fast as possible.

"Then why have you only filled out your traits. Do you hate you parent's or something and won't fill out physical traits of them?"

Naruto looked at his desk. He would have to lie through his teeth to get out of this one..."No. I just have some things on my mind. I apologize for it getting in the way of my work sensei. I'll try to do better tomorrow."

Orochimaru looked at the boy in amusement. "Okay. Be prepared to have a make-up assignment though."

"Yes sensei." Naruto said. With that, the snake walked away. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He was really curious as to why the boy _hadn't_ done the assignment in the first place. He wanted to ask, but that wasn't his thing. Nope.

Naruto found stuff to do until the end of class. He kept dodgeing questions of Kiba, who sat across the isle from him, and Orochimaru, who was constantly breathing down his throat. He even swore the man brushed his back with his hand. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat under a tree. He had run to his 3ed hour, getting lost. Only to be found at the <em>end<em> of the hour. His math teacher led him to his next hour. From what his math teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, said about the guy, he wouldn't have shown up anyway. The guy, Hatake Kakashi, apparently never even showed up to the first day of school. Or the second, and continued to be late the rest of the year. Naruto liked his math class. He actually understood stuff. It wasn't that hard. He had forgotten how to get back to the dorm for lunch, so he had no lunch. He go lost until he ran into his panicking history teacher, Umino Iruka, who was chasing papers lost to the wind. Naruto had helped him, and in return, the teacher hadn't counted him tardy. He just go out of his language class, taught by an English woman. Elizabeth Mustang. She had had long black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She seemed to know the same languages as Naruto, but that was because of her memory. She also taught the Memory classes. Her last hour, language, was her only one. Naruto, again, got lost on the way to the dorm coming back from his language class.

So, here Naruto found himself. Sitting under a tree, gazing at the clouds go by. Wow. He sounded almost like his new friend Shika who was in his history class. His real name was Shikamaru, but Naruto was to lazy to call the lazy, cloud-lover by his full name. He shortened it to Shika. Anyway, he found himself sitting there, sighing to himself in frustration. Why in the world did he have to be cursed with such bad direction skills. It was probably why he had ended up in Ohio when Jiraiya had found him. That was the only time he was happy he was cursed with bad direction skills, all other times, it was just that. A curse. It was a good thing that he lived in a three room apartment. Bedroom. Kitchen. Bathroom. Though he still found himself wandering into the kitchen pantry when he was trying to get to the bathroom. Sad. It was only a 350 square foot apartment for god's sake.

"Blondie!" A voice yelled from behind him. Naruto snapped out of his daydreaming to look at his first friend in the school. "What are you doin' all the way out here?"

Naruto wondered if Kiba had good direction skills. "I...um...got lost." He said, sticking his nose slightly in the air. Kiba laughed at Naruto. "What about you dog breath?"

Kiba had to get his laughter under control before he answered. "Looking for you blondie! You had like, what, 2 granola bars for breakfast! I didn't see you at lunch, and you missed dinner! I was getting worried! But to know that you were lost is great. I didn't think that you would be _that_ blond. Kinda sad actually."

"Shut up! I'm not that-wait. Did you say dinner is over? What time is it?"

"It's 7. That's why I was worried. School ended at about, 4. So you were lost for 3 hours? That means you haven't eaten since, what, 8?"

Naruto stared at his friend. He jumped up and grabbed Kiba by the shirt. He got really close to the other's face, despite that he was a bit shorted than the other. Only an inch though. He glared at the other like he had just told Naruto that he would die tonight. "Where. Is. The. Dorm?"

"Dude. Chill. Knowing a blondie like you, I could get you lost again and you wouldn't know what to do!"

"Take me to the fucking dorm! I'm starving my ass off and if I don't have any ramen in the next 15 minutes there will be blood shed. So lead the way dog breath!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine. Calm yourself blondie. I was joking anyway. Your not that far. It's over that hill."

Naruto looked at Kiba oddly. He climbed the rest of the way up the hill. "You have to be kidding me." he mumbled. Kiba laughed. Sure enough, the dorm was on the other side of the hill. It was a ways, but how Naruto managed to not only get off campus, but get about a few miles away was enough to confuse the two.

"How did you get out here?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"I was looking for good dirt-bike hills. I thought there would be some out here, so I thought I would multi-task. Find Naruto and hills. I found both. No sweat. I should be asking you the same thing, blondie."

"Ahh, but that is for me to know and for you to find out, young grasshopper."

Kiba looked at Naruto and laughed. "I'm older than you ya know."

"Whatever dog breath."

* * *

><p>Naruto was panicking. This was his first night. Not any first night, but the first night he's gonna share a room with somebody since he left the house in New York. What if he had some weird sleep habit now. He always new how panicked he was after a nightmare, and the only thing that helped him was that he was alone in his apartment. Now? He didn't have that anymore. The night before, he was outside. Nobody there. Now? He would have somebody in the same 13 x 13 square foot room. Would he be okay?<p>

He sat down on his bed after getting out of the bathroom. It was an adjoining bathroom, because he was moving into Sasuke's actual room, which had the only adjoining bathroom in the whole dorm. He was glad about that. He knew, for a fact, that he wouldn't be able to shower in something that open. He was barely able to shower in the private bathroom, that was locked. He had on orange sweatpants and a black tee-shirt. He looked up when Sasuke walked in with a basket and a paper, wearing black sweats and a navy shirt.

Naruto looked at the basket and practically drooled. The dorm had stopped serving food after dinner, and Naruto would normally have to wait till 11:30 for the snack bar to reopen, but Sasuke decided that letting his first roommate starve wouldn't look good on a resume. He could get anything, seeing as how this was his house, and these where his hired staff. Naruto wouldn't know that it hurt Sasuke to see the blond idiot in pain. He didn't know why, but he didn't. He dropped the basket of food onto the blond's bed. It barely hit the bed before it was attacked by a starving idiot.

"Dobe. Here."

Naruto looked at the paper taking it in his hand. He saw that it was a map of the school. In Japanese this time. Naruto held the paper to his chest while shoving a Reses Cup in his mouth.

"I'm in heaven." Naruto said between shoving another cup in his mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, sitting on his bed.

Naruto looked at the raven. He swallowed what was in his mouth and while he eyed the raven suspiciously. "Is this a habit of yours?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "What are you talking about dobe?"

Naruto set his basket of snacks on the floor and put his map under his alarm clock. "I'm asking if doing something nice then acting like a total asshole is a habit of yours."

"Hn. What's it to you idiot?"

"Teme! Don't call me that! Tell me if that's a habit of yours."

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you only did your traits in science today." Sasuke said. He just new that he would be an idiot and fall for the bluff.

"Fine!" score. Naruto glanced down at the floor. He had to make something up really quick. "This was my first day of school. I've been doing internet school since I was 13ish. It was weird to get into the flow of things. I wasn't focused."

Naruto thought he had done a good job. Of course he wasn't going to tell the teme that he was an orphan and didn't even know what his parents looked like. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie. Sasuke didn't buy it at all.

"Hn." he said before lying down and facing the wall away from Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted before huffing and lying down to face the other way. The bed was much comfortable than the hard ground and he was exausted from his near food-less, getting lost day. He closed his eyes and lost himself to sleep.

_"Naruto." the man said as the sat next to Naruto. Naruto looked at the man. He had unruly brown hair and crazy brown eyes. His skin was yellow in the nightstand light he flipped on when he sat down. Naruto stood up quickly and tried to get off the bed and to the door. A hand caught his foot that lagged behind on the mattress, causing him to fall haphazardly to the floor. He scrambbled to get up and get away, but his young body was no use against the 38 year old man that was still holding onto his foot. "Silly child. I locked the door when I came in." With that, he let go of the blond's foot. Naruto tried to run, but he found that the man was right. The door was locked._

_He knew he was cornered when he felt the man come up behind him. He felt a grip on each arm, air passing by his body, and the mattress under him once again._

_"Please no. It just stopped hurting today. Don't do it again. I don't want it." The 8 year old Naruto begged the man standing next to him._

_"Okay. You just have to let me see your hand. I think it tweaked in that fall." the man said, suddenly kinder._

_Naruto gave his left hand to the man, but he struggled when he felt fabric. He couldn't resist the large male, and soon, both of his hands were tied to the iron-gate headboard with the man's belt._

_"No. Please. Just leave me alone to-" Naruto started his begging again, but was silenced when the man's tie was suddenly in his mouth, being tied behind his head. Naruto had tears rolling down his cheeks. He wondered for a second if there would ever be a time when his tears would just stop._

_The man climbed on top of Naruto. "You think I would let a child like you boss me around? You know your place don't you? You are a servant to us. Doing what the other kids can't. Your special child." his voice suddenly changed. "Be grateful we took you in. If it wasn't for us, you would be dying alone on the street."_

_Naruto managed to get the cloth out with his tongue. "I'd rather be on the streets than here." Naruto cried out. A punch to the side of his face was the response, along with the gag being replaced._

_"Don't you fucking talk back to me you piece of shit!" the man yelled, punching Naruto in the gut. Naruto was crying again._

_Suddenly, without Naruto realizing what was happening, like every night when it started, his pants were ripped off. "Ah. Look how beautiful you are Naruto. I want to fuck you so bad. I'm growing hard just looking at you. Your struggling is just making my dick get harder. I'm going to fuck you now till your senseless." the man said. He stood, stripping off his pants and crawling back onto the struggling blond. He spit on his hand and covered his dick with spit. "Just keep crying. Nobody will hear your screams. Your stuck here." he said. He grew even harder at the touch of his own hand and the sight of the struggling blond. Naruto didn't want it at all. He never wanted it. Why couldn't his mind just blank out? Naruto's legs were lifted up and spread open, despite the second wind to struggle against the man. Tears were falling even harder now. He just wanted to get away from this hell. The man, without preparing the young blond, thrust into him harshly._

Naruto screamed and started thrashing in his bed. He kept screaming and thrashing, tears falling down his face. He felt a hand shaking him from his side and he finally opened his eyes and saw a half pissed off, half concerned raven looking at him. Naruto's breathing was uneven and he was shaking.

"I think we need to talk." Sasuke said while Naruto sat up. He saw that it was 2:36am. He sighed and stood up, pushing past Sasuke, forcing himself to walk on his shaky legs. He knew he was way to used to the feeling.

"Go away and leave me alone." Naruto said as he walked out the door. He knew where he was going. The center field. He had to look at the stars. His only grip to reality. He didn't want to deal with anybody, and he ignored all the tired faces peering out the doors of their dorm. All of the guys took one look at Naruto and assumed restroom break. They went back to their beds to sleep. Sasuke shut the door, but couldn't go back to sleep. He watched out the window as Naruto layed down on the grass and gazed up at the stars.

"Hn." Sasuke said, staring at Naruto's tense form. He knew the blond was hiding something. Something big. And he wanted to know what. Uchiha's got everthing they ever asked for and more. Naruto would tell Sasuke, even if the raven had to force it out of the blond. For now, he would wait for a few weeks. Wait to see where it takes them. Where they may end up in a few weeks was all up to the fate he had never really trusted. What was it with the drama that seems to come with life anyway?

Sasuke and Naruto both fell asleep where they were. Naruto on the cold, hard ground, and Sasuke leaning against the window, the headboard jamming into his side. They both stared at black for the rest of the night in their dreams. Better than a nightmare and better than a dream. Both loved the idea of just having to stare at dark than succumb to the imagination of their beaten down subconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Do you like it? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. I put my heart into this...and that's hard to do on a very turbulent plane when trying to type in your ipod's notes...which shouldn't be tryed...fyi... I hope you all liked it...I know that this was mostly about Naruto, as was last chapter, but I'm going to lead into Sasuke in the next chapter...ya drama!...oh!...this was the longest by far. Over 5,100 words!...okay...it was 5,108...oh well...I hope you all liked it!...REVIEW!...Peace out...^_^...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets and Rips

YAY! Another chapter of Chie-Ai Academy. I hope you all like this so far. Whether you read the non-rewritten version or are starting with this one, I hope you like it. I think I might have changed some abilities by accident...sorry...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...I do own Chie-Ai Academy...cause I made it up...so would that mean I own him? -Sasuke growls at me- okay...i don't...he's Sasuke's...**

Warning: Nothing yet...maybe some flashbacks...not much...this is M...so I don't feel like I need to warn you if any sexual scenes come up...not in this chapter though...

_"Don't believe what your eyes are telling you. All they show is limitation. Look with your understanding, find out what you already know, and you'll see the way to fly."_  
>~Richard Bach<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes. He sat up in the grass and looked around. Memories of his dream came back and he almost panicked, but he realized that he was outside and not confined in a room.<p>

"What are you doing?" A deep voice said beside him. He tried to use his memory to remember a voice like that, but it was deeper than any other voice he knew. He looked beside him and saw a red-head with teal eyes and way to much eye-liner.

"Who are you?" Naruto said in a cheerful voice that hurt him deep inside. He stood and faced the red head.

"Suna Gaara. Who are you and why are you sleeping outside?" the red-head said, his deep voice resonating around the empty field.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you!" Naruto said, smiling to Gaara, who just glared at the blond. "What are you doing out here? The sun isn't even up."

Gaara looked at Naruto and turned his head to face the east. "I could be asking you the same thing."

"By the looks of all that eye-liner, it looks like your trying to hide dark circles under your eyes. How much do you sleep?"

Gaara glared at Naruto. "What's it to you?" he practically spat at the blond.

"I knew it! Insomnia? How much sleep do you get a night? 2 or 3 hours?"

"Why would you care? Why would I tell an idiot like you how much I sleep?" Gaara glared full force at the blond.

Naruto glared lightly at Gaara. "Just wondering. Cause I only got 2 when I had it." he mumbled.

"What?" Gaara asked, his tone changing from hate to curiosity in a few moments.

Naruto realized what he had just said and he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Oh! Nothing. Just wondering."

Gaara looked at Naruto before he turned and walked away. Naruto's eyes followed the red-head before he huffed and walked the way back to the room. He somehow ended up in the dinning room. Deciding not to mess up another day with getting lost and being late, he asked a maid to show him the way. He walked into his room and found his bag, which was sitting on the floor at the end of his bed. He opened it and dumped everything out. Naruto sorted through the clothes and bathroom supplies in his head. One bottle of 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner. Five shirts. Five jeans. Five shorts. Swim trunks. Three sweats. Two sleep shirts. Toothbrush. Toothpaste. Soap. Deodorant. 2 pairs of shoes, one was sitting on his bed and one was next to the door. All set for the year. Naruto stripped of his shirt and orange sweats. He put on deodorant, and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back, he pulled on blue jeans with a few holes in it and a couple of zippers going down the his legs.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto, pants on but no shirt. He didn't see Sasuke, so the raven watched the blond go through his small amount of clothes lying on his bed. Naruto found an orange shirt and moved to put it on. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the blonds back. He was covered in light scars, just barely visible. Sasuke had a good angle and the light was just right. Naruto pulled the shirt over his head and over his torso. It wasn't to tight, clinging to his form, but just enough to tempt those to wonder if he had abs. He grabbed an orange and black jacket and pulled it on, pulling his hood over his head. He pulled on his shoes, tieing the strings, and grabbed his notebook, complete with pencil, and tucked the map into his pocket. When Naruto turned around, he visibly jumped at the sight of Sasuke leaning on the door. He dropped his eyes to the floor and pushed past the rave, not wanting to answer any questions about his screaming last night.

He found his way to the dinning room, which surprised him. Of course, he would remember where the food was. He sat down and shoved the ramen in his mouth that he had ordered earlier. He quickly finished and stood. He walked out the dinning room door and saw Sasuke talking quietly with Gaara. They seemed to be talking about something important, and by the way they were glaring at each other, it didn't look like they were friends. Gaara was facing Sasuke, who had his back to Naruto. The red-head glanced at Naruto and then Sasuke almost turned around. Naruto smiled goofily (yes I know it isn't a word) and turned his back on the two emo teens.

Naruto found himself wandering to his next class. His friend, Ino, came up beside him. "Hey Naru! Going to music?"

Naruto looked at the girl. He realized yesterday that she was in his music class as well as in his math class. "Yep Ino!" he said happily. "You going to?"

"Of course Naru!" She said laughing.

Ino and Naruto had hit it off great. They both had the same sense of humor and being blond hair/blue eyed, they had to stick up for each other. He found himself walking and chatting at the pointless conversation. His mind kept going back to Sasuke and Gaara. He didn't know why, but he felt like they were hiding something from them. Of course, he wasn't one to talk. He was hiding his whole life from everybody, but he just wanted to know. It felt like he was the only one who didn't know of this big thing. He spaced as Ino talked about some boy. From what he heard yesterday, he assumed it was Sasuke, but he didn't want to pry into the subject of why she would be attracted to the teme. Then again, he did want to know about his past. They sat down together when they got to the music class. The room was loud and Kurenai was messing with the sound system.

Ino paused to take a breath and Naruto took his chance for some information. "Hey Ino. I have a question."

Ino looked at Naruto for a second before she shrugged her shoulders and motioned for the other blond to continue. Naruto decided to just come out with his question. "What's the story behind Sasuke and Gaara?"

Ino looked at him strangely and then laughed. "Where did this come from?" she asked laughing.

"Well, Sasuke is nice, then an asshole, then messes with me, then acts like a bigger teme, then is nice again. And he was talking to Gaara this morning. I was just curious."

The lighter blond looked forward and sighed. "You really don't know?" Ino asked. Naruto shook his head. "So I'm guessing you weren't in Japan when you were 8 were you?" Naruto shook his head, not letting any fear from his dream flash in his eyes. "Well. Okay I'll tell you. But it's not something people just talk about willingly. First, let me tell you this. Be ready to spill your guts on Saturday. I heard Sasuke's brother, Itachi, talking to Kakashi-sensei about a group get together. It's like group therapy for everybody. You'll probably just hear what I'm going to say today again tomorrow." she paused, turning to face Naruto in her chair. She pulled her chair closer to his and got within a few inches of his ear. "Sasuke's parents were killed. His whole family was murdered and people say that he was forced to watch. When I was young, I overheard people saying that Uchiha Madara, Sasuke's great uncle, went crazy. Said he wanted Sasuke to know of all the hate in the world. He paid guys to rape his mother while Madara forced him to watch. Apparently, he tried to attack Sasuke after it was all done, but Sasuke found his dad's gun and shot his uncle. Itachi came home to it all. Supposedly, and I'm not sure about this, Gaara was childhood friends with Sasuke. Gaara's parent's didn't want him because he was the youngest male under his brother and sister. He was a surprise child and was constantly left with the Suna's friends, the Uchiha's. Nobody knew what happened to Gaara between when he disappeared a week before the Uchiha massacre and when he showed up a two years ago. He won't tell anybody, and him and Sasuke only share a few words in the hall now. I don't know about this, but I think that the Gaara remembers whatever happened when he disappeared when he sees Sasuke, and I think Sasuke connects Gaara to his family before the Uchiha massacre. I think it's a pained friendship now and they barely want anything to do with the other 'cause it helps them remember. That's up to you to decide though, class is starting." Ino finished. She backed away from Naruto and sat back in her chair. "But Naru, if you weren't in Japan then, where were you?"

Naruto looked stunned, but snapped out of it. "Russia." he said without thinking. He quickly shut his mouth and started listening to the other songs continuing yesterday.

* * *

><p>The day past smoothly. He didn't get lost thanks to the map, and he did have his new friends to lead him in case he forgot he had said map. Naruto's mind was on other things the whole day. He had to make up an excuse for Orochimaru again. They were doing punnet sqares to find out the odds that they had to get the traits they did from their parents. Naruto didn't even bother to turn in the paper with his name. Not like that would get him any points anyway. He found himself under the same tree as yesterday. He now knew how he got off campus and got so far away. He liked the quiet to himself. It gave him time to just think. Ino had told him a lot, and he had almost blew his secret. He stood up and walked back to the dorm. When he got there, he ate with everybody else. He faked his happiness and decided to be loud as he laughed alongside Kiba at Ino's, who was oblivious about what she had said, joke.<p>

It wasn't until he was lying in bed, black sweats and an orange shirt, that he was nervous. He would just fall asleep and nothing would happen. He stared out the window and saw the stars. In his mind, the twinkling was singing him a lullaby. It was a wordless song and a song with to many words at the same time. It lulled him to sleep. He didn't dream. He didn't have a nightmare or a dream. He stared at black for 8 wonderful hours. That was when he did start to dream. It was short. It wasn't scary or frightening. Naruto was simply walking down an abbandoned dirt road. He came to a triple fork in the road. One said Fate. One said Destiny. And one didn't say anything at all. Just before Naruto was going to make his choice, he woke up.

Saturday. That was his first thought. He had had really good sleep. It was almost lunch time. And he was happy. Nothing could bother him today. Then, Ino's words from yesterday came crashing back into him. Group get together. He would have to tell everybody everything. No. He wouldn't do that even to his lover. What was he thinking? He wouldn't ever have a lover. Nobody would want to be with a failure like him. To a reject like him.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done, he made sure that his shirt covered his torso, and he walked out of the room towards the dinning room. His mind was spinning with all of his thoughts. He was stuck in his head until he felt his butt hit the floor. He looked up and saw a man about 22 years old. He had long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail and onyx colored eyes like his roommate. Naruto tore his eyes off the man and stood up.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man, who looked at him oddly. His eyes moved to the now exposed torso of the blond, who didn't know his stomach was showing.

"My name is Itachi. I'm Sasuke's older brother. Also, where did you get those scars?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked down and panicked. The array of scars were obvious this close. He pulled his shirt down firmly and looked for a way out. He laughed and scratched the back of his head when his stomach let out a large growl. "Sorry. I'm starving. Gotta go. Goodbye!"

"Have a nice day." Itachi said. Naruto was sprinting away at full force and only stopped when he got to the dinning room, where he sat down and ate the pancakes that were at one time layed out on plates at every setting. Naruto's was the only one left not eaten. He was also the only one in the abandoned dinning room. Naruto practically inhaled the food and stood. He looked over to the door when he heard 'Naru!' at the same time as 'Blondie!' was shouted. He saw Ino and Kiba running over to him.

"Naru! What are you still doing here? It's almost 12:30! I told you yesterday about the Group thing!"

"You did?" Naruto asked, looking at his blond friend in curiosity.

"Yes I did Naru! Let's go! We'll be late! It starts in 3 minutes!"

"You better not lag behind and get lost blondie!" Kiba yelled as he turned around following his friend.

Naruto hesitated before he followed as well. Only after, oh lets see, a bajillion turns as it seemed to Naruto, they came to a large room. There were beanbag chairs all in a circle. Some people were sitting in the chairs and some where sitting near them or leaning on them. Naruto spotted an orange beanbag chair and made a mad dash for it. Kiba and Ino laughed, Kiba sitting next to him in the red one and into laying herself over the two. Naruto leaned back and let Ino rest her head on his lap while Kiba had her butt pressed into his side. Naruto didn't see anything of it, but Kiba looked at Ino's butt like it was a piece of candy.

"How does that not bother you blondie?" Kiba asked, motioning to Ino's head placed lazily in his lap. She hadn't bothered with a ponytail today, so her hair was everywhere. It would be a turn on to any guy, but Naruto wasn't turned on by it. He wasn't about to tell Kiba that he didn't really see people in a sexual way, especially after his past. He wasn't going to ever see Ino as anything more as a friend, so he let her stay.

"I don't know. Ino's just a friend, and after we hit it off, I know she won't ever be more. I know that she'll probabally be my best 'girl' friend, as in friend that's a girl. Just like how I know you'll be my best guyfriend."

"So it doesn't bother you? Don't you think she's hot?"

Naruto gave Kiba a light punch in the arm. "Of course! She's fucking sexy! In the end, its just a mental thing."

"Naru. Dog-boy. As much as I'm flattered that you think I'm hot or, how did you put it Naru?, 'fucking sexy', please don't talk about me like that when I'm laying across your laps. Oh, and Naru?" Ino said. I looked at her and she looked up an me. "I like how you said the friend thing. Gives me a reason to use your lap as a pillow more often."

Naruto laughed at that. "Thanks Ino. Glad I could help. My lap has been waiting for you to use it as a pillow my whole life." He said with sarcasm. All three burst out laughing.

Kakashi walked in alongside Itachi. Kakashi took a blue seat to match his mask while Itachi took a black one adjacent to his brother on the other side of the circle.

"Well." Itachi started. "As you all know, this is a one and a half hour group...class is what I would call it. Your not the only ones, every dorm is doing it. Your English and Literature instructor is also the teacher of this class. I'll let him take over from here."

Everybody's eyes turned to the masked man in silence. He opened his mouth, at least everybody thought he did because he started talking. "Well. You should all know that you can only get great, amazing abilities after you suffer great pain. This class is to get you past those painful times that haunt you so you can take full advantage of that ability. What we will do today is to come clean of your pain. What you experienced as a child or a teenager. Getting this off your chest to others will allow you to focus on the ability we want to increase. You will see that there is a screen behind me. A name will appear at random and you will come clean. I do have a basic file of your past from your parents. You will answer the questions of others and myself if you don't come clean. Now, let's start." Kakashi looked at the mirror that was also behind Itachi. The first name was Yamanaka Ino.

Ino moved off Naruto's lap to sit between Kiba and the other blond. "Well. I'm Ino, just in case you didn't know. Um, I don't get this pain thing, because I haven't really experienced pain. I know my mama died when I was seven, but I hardly remember that. Oh, I guess I should tell you my ability. Actually, I'm somehow able to tell any plant from another. It's strange. I know my mom always loved flowers."

"Very good Yamanaka-san. Now, everybody needs to do what she did. Introduce yourself. Explain your pain. Tell us your ability, and lastly, why you think you have your ability. Next." Kakashi said. Ino laid back down over our laps. The next name that appeared on the screen was Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba just laughed loudly. He said that he was able to somehow know what all animals wanted. He explained that he was attacked by four dogs when he was a kid, but then realized they just wanted the chocolate in his pocket. It was the reason he had to get his family crest early. To cover up a few scars on his face.

"Good Inuzuka-kun. Now, Ino's ability came from the love she lost from her mother and your ability came from the need to survive the animal attack. Next." Kakashi said. The next name was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn. Not like everybody doesn't already know."

"Go on."

"Hn. Whatever. This is just fucking stupid. Obviously my memory is genetic. I got it from my mother. Continue with the next person."

Kakashi was hesitant, but when Itachi nodded to continue, he went ahead and clicked to the next name. A few more passed when it got to the strange red-head Gaara. Kakashi had to ask the questions he already knew the answer to. The number of people dwindled down, Kakashi getting more accustomed to asking the people questions, and the other students following their lead. Naruto knew, when the second to last person went, that he would be last. He wasn't going to tell anybody about his past. He would make up some shit. Though, he wasn't expecting his heart to practically stop beating when he saw his name up on the board.

"Um. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, of course, and I don't really think I have an ability at all. So. There." Naruto said.

"Not so fast. Answer this. When was the last time you saw your parents?"

Naruto hesitated with his answer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It says on your file that you're an orphan. I was just going to ask a few questions.

'fuck my life' Naruto thought. "Um. I haven't."

"Haven't what?" Kakashi asked. He knew he was pushing it.

"I haven't ever seen them." Naruto responded. His voice got really quiet. "My mom died during childbirth and my dad was killed on the way there in a car accident. I don't have a picture of them because I was sent to homes."

"How many homes would you say you have been to?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't like where this was going. He mumbled his answer, and by the looks of it, only Ino heard him, because she shot up and practically nailed Kiba in the head. "What was that?"

"I said 'If I was going to estimate I would probably say 34.'" Gasps were heard all over the room and he looked at the ground. There was no backing out now, and he knew it.

"How many countries?"

"12." Naruto said, going into an 'answer-and-not-care-anymore' tone and state of mind.

"How is it that you could understand the languages?"

"I don't know. I just...did..."

"What happened in those homes that was so bad that you didn't want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked. He knew that Naruto would break anytime. He was good friends with Jiraiya, and he knew the older man before he brought home the young blond Naruto.

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke decided now was a good time to ask about the screaming. He might not get another chance. "Why did you wake up screaming dobe?" Naruto just looked at the ground before shrugging his shoulders. Sasuke didn't want to press the situation any more than what was already being done.

"Naruto." Kakashi started. "If you don't want to say it, I will have to read it out loud." Naruto pulled his knees to his chest, looking down, and mumbling no. Kakashi saw that it wasn't fair that everybody else had come clean but the blond wasn't going to. "I will just read what Naruto hasn't told us already." Kakashi paused, scaning the page for the right paragraph. "This comes from his medical record. He was 13 when it was taken. It was in the same day that Jiraiya-sensei found him in Ohio. So it was transferred from an American hospital to here. It says that Naruto was brought in late at night passed out. I will read it word for word of the doctor's personal note in the file. '_This young boy is in a desperate need of help. When he was brought in, I defiantly took him, because I was familiar with the case. I was very wrong. Upon further examination, I found the boy had actually been walking on two sprained ankles and a dislocated knee. He had a fractured wrist and his other hand was broken. These seem to be rather recent. Because I had been familiar with the case, I put him through many tests. He has somehow escaped any form of STD or other disease. That is the good news. The bad news is that he has signs of extreme physical abuse over the years. Some of his muscles are pulled and a few are even ripped. One ripped muscle was healed over. It was directly over his lung, causing his breathing to become sketchy when he get to emotionally worked up. He will hyperventilate if he starts to yell or scream at people. It will not effect any other portion of his life except when he is angry. I would permit him for sports after 2 years, because he will be used to it. His throat is extremely scratched, and upon further inspection, it was the worst at the top of his throat, at the back of his mouth. This led me to think of the unthinkable. I put two and two together. I saw all of the scars that cover his torso and I saw the extremely damaged throat. I decided to check the inside of his colon. I found extreme scaring and rips that will take a few months to heal. It will take another year for the scars to completely fade. I called into a Japanese hospital, the Konaha one on the asking of Jiraiya, to admit Naruto the minute he lands back in his original country. All I have to say is that this child has most likely been physically, mentally (because he hasn't said a single word since he woke up), emotionally (because of the traumatic experience), and the worst, sexually abused for the majority of his life. I would not be surprised if he never got over the things he went through. I would also not be surprised if he never even wanted to tell anybody. I hope this young boy grows to live for the future and not dwell on the past, because that is the only way that he will get past the experience. I was asked to become the principal and head doctor at the world famous Chie-Ai Academy, and I wasn't going to take the job. Now, I will take the job so I can give weekly check-ups on him. This boy looks like he has something special, and I hope that he will get past this.' _Now, do you have anything to say Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, his eyes dead. He never wanted to tell anybody about his past. He wondered why ba-chan had given the letter to the masked man anyway. Said doctor, Tsunade, walked in the door. She took one look at the scene and rushed over to Naruto. Nobody said a word. They just stared at Naruto.

Tsunade neeled down in front of Naruto. "Hey. Brat. Tell me what happened. I tried to find you for your check-up at 1 when you were late, but what are you doing here?"

Naruto just looked at Tsunade, his dead looking eyes sparking. Slowly, his anger grew till he couldn't keep it in. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? What are you doing giving that letter to him? I thought I could fucking trust you!" Naruto stood on his feet, making Tsunade take a few steps back. "Why the fuck would you give that to him! Did you know he was going to read it? And you!" Naruto yelled, facing Kakashi. "You had NO right to read that when I said NO! So next time, ASK MY FUCKING PERMISSION BEFORE YOU EVER THINK ABOUT SPILLING THE SECRETS OF MY SHITTY PAST AGAIN! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF IT WAS FOR A FUCKING CLASS! DON'T YOU EVer do that! ever...again..." Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, he could feel his breathing getting out of control. His lungs hurt and by the end, he felt like he could barely breathe. He looked around him at the shocked eyes of the others. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT LIKE A FUCKING ALIEN?" Naruto screamed looking at everybody. His hand flew up to the right of his chest. His breathing was becoming short and pained. Tears stung the side of his eyes as he dropped to his knees. Everybody around him went to their feet. He bent over and put his forehead on the ground, trying to make the pain go away. He let out a pained yell and started his quiet mantra of 'It hurts. Make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts.' before Tsunade took is sides and made him sit up.

"You!" she yelled to Ino. "Hold his lower back. You!" she yelled at Kiba. "Hold his shoulders back. Make him sit." they did as she said. She went to work on calming down Naruto. "Naruto. It's Tsunade. You know me. I'm your doctor. I've known you since you were 13. Listen to me. Okay?" Tsunade said in a calm voice. Naruto nodded through his tears, painful chest, and ragged breathing. "Okay. I want you breathe with me. Okay? You need to look at me though. Okay? Now. Breathe in. Hold it for a second. Breathe out. Good. Again." Tsunade said in a soft voice. After five times of the slow breathing with Tsunade, Naruto was breathing normally and wiping the tears off his face. "Okay brat! Now! Don't yell at me ever again! Or I'll hit you upside the head so hard that you'll be checked into the hospital because you're in a coma!" Tsunade yelled. Everybody relaxed when Naruto stood up, leaning on Kiba for support as he had Ino's arm rubbing his back. Naruto smiled at the lady. He knew that it was an empty threat.

"Thanks ba-chan." Naruto said while Kiba and Ino helped him to his room.

"No problem brat." She said, turning to Kakashi and Itachi who now stood near each other. She went to talk about important things while leaving everybody else. Sasuke and Gaara looked at the door where the weak blond just left with his two friends.

If Sasuke was sure about one thing, it was that he would find out just how bad it had been for the blond, even if he had to tell the blond a few things about his past. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't care about the blond dobe, let alone anybody else in the world. If the blond needed anything, he needed payback for waking him up so freaking early yesterday morning. Wait. Payback. That was just what the dobe needed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said this last chapter, but this is my longest chapter!...okay...did you like it? I did a lot of work on this. The tips of my fingers hurt from typing all day. That, and reading all day as well. I think the dog just meowed...I'm going crazy!...oh...it was just the TV...oops...lol. anyways...Tell me what you all think! I love when ya'll reveiw, cause I get all happy and...stuff... I hope to update again tomorrow, but I don't know if I will...sorry...I'll try my best though...Ya'll don't know how hard it is to not write 'ya'll' in the story. Stupid Oklahoma slang. Oh well...I hope all ya'll like...anys...enough of that...I'm tired...night!...oh...and also...REVIEW!...Peace out!...^_^...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Looking Forward with the Stars -Unexpected Reunion-

If you're new to the story, welcome. If you read the unrewritten version, I suggest to go back...lots have changes...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!...no matter how many times his sexy face graces my computer screen, I, sadly, don't own him...I do own ramen that has fishcakes in it...so does that count?**

Warning: This is an AU...fyi...in case ya'll didn't already know...seeing as how I type the warning before hand...i don't know what'll happen...if there is a 'dream' again...sorry...you've been warned. this is M for a reason...OOC on a few...**  
><strong>

_"To look backward for a while is to refresh the eye, to restore it, and to render it the more fit for its prime function of looking forward." _

_~Margaret Fairless Barber, The Roadmender_

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't bother to come outside the dorm room for the rest of Saturday. Or Sunday. Or the whole next week. He didn't eat anything anybody brought him, sneaking out at in the early morning hours to grab a bite to eat from the snack bar. He slept on the bathroom floor so he could avoid Sasuke, and he kept the door locked during the day. When his weekly visit came up again the next week, he simply yelled at Tsunade that he was fine and to go away. She did, and she didn't come back till Sunday. She didn't come to see Naruto, but the rest of the dorm instead. They found themselves back in the beanbag circle. It was quiet, mostly because Naruto, Kiba, and Ino weren't laughing like two idiots plus a sarcastic girl. The reason: the male blond was missing because he was still locked in his room. Kiba came in and sat down, shaking his head, letting the others no that Naruto wasn't coming in.<p>

"Damn brat." Tsunade murmured to herself. "I guess I'll come right out and say it. That note was never intended to be read by anybody but other doctors and the two mentioned in the letter. When I heard that this was kind of like a therapy class, I took the opportunity to help him. You could kind of say that I have a soft spot for the brat. Anyways, I've known him for three years. He did the exact opposite of what I thought he would. While he still holds what really happened in his past, he is always smiling and goofing around. He still hasn't told me what happened. He hasn't even told Jiraiya, the person who actually found him. Everything I said in that note was based purely on scientific reasoning. I don't know if he had just been wandering around for a month or so when he got those injuries, or if he's been dealing with them his whole life. I assumed the latter when he didn't look surprised when I told him about all of his injuries. He actually looked happy, like it wasn't that bad, even though it was bad. What I want to say to you is to treat him the same before you found out about any of this. If you could actually pretend that it didn't happen, it could be better to his men-" Tsunade was cut off when the door opened to a smiling blond.

"Really? Did nobody wait till I got off the freaking toilet? Wow. You could have waited five more minutes. Oh, hey ba-chan. What's up?" Naruto walked over to the orange chair, plopping down after he shoved Kiba's feet off of it. Everybody was staring at him in shock. "Why's everybody looking at me like that? Ba-chan! I thought I told you not to tell anybody about when Jiraiya dressed me up!" Naruto said, laughing. People were looking at Naruto like he was about to start yelling and screaming again. "What?" Naruto said in an energetic voice, far from anger.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked in a calm voice.

"Ya! Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto said, staring at the woman.

"Blondie! Dude! Five minutes ago you just yelled at me to go away! We're all really confused!" Kiba yelled at Naruto, then realized his mistake, backing off.

Naruto stared at Kiba then looked around the room. His eyes locked on Sasuke's uncaring gaze for a moment before moving on. He wouldn't tell anybody, not in a million years, that he watched the teme sleep for a few minutes ever night. That somehow Naruto felt like sleeping next to the raven-haired boy. He would let his thought mingle and play with the idea before he would remember something about his past. He would almost connect the two together and it made him sick to his stomach. Hence, why he slept on the bathroom floor for the past week. When he was alone, he would listen to his iPod while he lost himself to his memories. His eyes stopped on Gaara and he smiled. He remembered the previous night. It made him smile, and it was the main reason why he was sitting in the orange chair, smiling like an idiot, almost as if that Saturday a week ago never happened. He looked at his lap as he remembered simple and complicated words, but that helped him.

_Naruto looked out the bathroom window and saw the stars. He was previously staring at nothing, but when he gazed at the stars with dead eyes, he felt like going out to sit in the grass. He stood slowly, his muscles aching slightly from the sudden movement. He quietly made his way through the room and out of the dorm to the field in the back of the dorm instead of the center for a change. He sat down on a small grassy hill and stared at the sky. In a few moments, he was crying again and it was making it hard to breathe._

_"You know, you're making everybody worry." a deep voice said behind him. Naruto flinched slightly at the sudden voice. He snuck a peek at his watch to show that it was almost two in the morning. He didn't respond to the voice behind him. He ignored it and went back to his silent crying. It felt more like his eyes were leaking tears than him actually crying out all of his pain. The person decided to sit down beside the blond. He sighed. "Two." he said. Naruto looked over and saw Gaara sitting down, looking at the stars. Gaara could feel the confused look beside him. Gaara sighed again. "You asked me how much sleep I got. Two. I get two hours on a normal night." Gaara said. He could feel the gaze leave his face. He looked over and saw Naruto's body shaking slightly. He was looking at the stars, his tears shinning from the moonlight. Even Gaara had to admit that it was a heart-wrenching sight, but he didn't really care about that right now._

_It was Naruto's turn to feel the gaze on him. He reached up and brushed the tears off his face, but more fell in their place. After a few minutes, Naruto gave up and returned his hand to his knees. "What are you doing here?" Naruto said steadily, which was much more work than he made it sound._

_Gaara looked away from the blond and back at the stars. "I don't know. I just felt like coming out here. I love watching the stars. Especially when I can't sleep. They talk to me. What about you?"_

_Naruto would have laughed. It did sound like Gaara was a psychopath when he said that, but Naruto agreed. Plus, he wasn't in the mood for laughter. Naruto leaned back in the grass, turning his body to face away from the red-head. "It's got nothing to do with you."_

_It was silent for a few minutes, but Gaara found his voice. "You know. This may sound stupid, but you kind of saved me. I realized that. It wasn't immediately, but after I heard your story I couldn't help but get to thinking. I realized that I wasn't the only one who had it bad. That somebody else had it worse. I don't know what your breakdown, your self-forced isolation, or what stars have to do with this, but I guess it does. I guess it's obvious that I'm not good with my words. Maybe I should just say it." Gaara paused for a moment. "It hurts me to see you like this when you're so broken down, and I know that if it hurts me to see you like this, then I know it hurts those that are closer to you than me." Gaara finished with not even a glance at the blond. He stood to leave._

_"Wait." Naruto whispered, grabbing onto the others shirt. "Could you just...sit here for a bit longer?"_

_Gaara nodded and sat back down next to Naruto. Then, Gaara said something that truly surprised Naruto._

"Rejection." Naruto started, looking back up at Tsunade. His eyes moved over to Gaara, his new friend. "It make's you feel alone. It make's you feel unwanted. It's enough to cause all of your secrets to pile. But one friend can make that go away." Naruto looked to his back to look at Kiba and Ino. "Whether they know your pain or not." His eyes skimmed over all of his friends, unknowingly stopping on a raven. "They make you feel wanted. Not alone." His eyes moved back to Tsunade and he smiled widely. "They may not be enough to help me forget my past, but what's the use when I'm stuck in it myself. I have to crawl my own way out of despair before others can even begin to think about helping me move from my past." Naruto started to smile more. "It may take a long time, or it may take a few weeks, but I can start now by just accepting the fact that I can't go back and change anything." Naruto turned to walk towards the door. He stopped for a moment. "I know that I was abused. Physically. Emotionally. Sexually_. _But I never let myself mentally break. I always told myself to forget yesterday and focus on today." Naruto laughed lightly. "Maybe that's why half the stuff happened in the first place. At night, I would stare at the stars." Naruto turned around to face all of his friends. His eyes held determination. "They would always tell me to stop focusing on today and focus on tomorrow, because you never know what's going to happen!" Naruto laughed, a tear falling down his cheek. He turned away and disappeared behind the corner, leaving everybody in silence.

All of the sudden, Naruto appeared back around the corner, holding some boxers up in the air between his hands. They were red with a few paw-prints on them. "Oh. I found these in the room Sasuke!" Naruto yelled laughing. Everybody's heads turned to Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe. Those aren't mine and you know it." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Of course, leave it to Naruto to create a tense atmosphere _and_ break it with a prank involving boxers. What next?

"Teme! Of course I know that." His grin spread as he looked at everybody. "Cause their our very own dog-breath Kiba's!" Naruto shouted, wiggiling the fabric for effect.

"I'll kill you blondie!" Kiba yelled, chasing Naruto out of the room.

"No! Kiba! Don't hurt my Naru! His lap is to comfy to lose!" Ino shouted, following after Kiba.

"Let me join in your wonderful chase of the blossoming youth. Stay beautiful through your youth my friends!" Lee, a crazy mini-me of the gym teacher they only had on the last two days of the week, yelled as he rushed after the three. A few were laughing to themselves. Gaara stalked over to Sasuke, who was standing by his black chair by now.

"I still don't know why he's so familiar." Gaara said to Sasuke's grunt hello.

"I don't know. I mean, I have an eidetic memory, but maybe we knew him before they died. Before my memory started. It just seems really important. Have you?" Sasuke asked, his voice low.

"No. Not yet. It's on the tip of my tongue though. Tell me if you remember."

"You too." Sasuke finished. The two broke away. Gaara went to stand by a brooding Neji and Sasuke walked back to his room.

* * *

><p>One month. That was the only thought between two people called idiots by the rest of the dorm. One month has passed since the beginning of the school year. One month since Naruto's secret was spilled, and things were fine. It was back to how his first day was. Singing random songs. Avoiding pedophile teachers. Getting lost. Pulling pranks with the others partner in crime. Yes, everything was fine. Naruto currently found himself sitting next to his major friends. Kiba was sitting to his right and Ino to his left. Shika sat in front of Ino while Hinata sat in front of Kiba. Sasuke sat behind Kiba, Gaara behind Naruto, Neji behind Ino. To the left of Neji was Lee, who sat behind Sakara, who sat to the left of Ino. Naruto was content as he buried his nose into a history book to avoid a lecture from his favorite teacher. That was where it almost all changed.<p>

A knock was placed on the door and Iruka walked over. "Oh! Good, you're here! I was getting worried. Class!" Iruka said, walking back in. A tall, lanky boy wearing black with splashes of red-orange walked in behind him. His hair was that same red-orange as it stuck out in random directions. When his eyes were turned to the class, Naruto noticed the same color. His face was a pale tan (if that makes since) and he looked to hold himself with pride. "Class, this is Namikaze Kyuubi. He will be joining us. I will let him introduce himself."

"Well." the teen said. His voice was almost to silky as the word slipped of his tongue. "Well. My real first name is Kyuu, but I like to combine it with my middle. So I'm Namikaze Kyuubi. My dad is Minato, a police chief in this very city of Konaha, and my mum is Kushina, a house-mom. I was born October 10th. I am able to read somebody's eyes and know what they are thinking. I am late to enroll because-" Kyuubi suddenly stopped. "Who are you?" he asked, looking strait at Naruto. "I'm not crazy and yes, I know you're surprised." Kyuubi responded. He walked over to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Kyuu!" Naruto said happily as he looked at the way-taller boy.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto like he was sizing him up. "You look just like my father and mother. It's strange. Some facial structure as my mum, and you have the same eyes and hair as my dad. It's weird."

"Ahh!" Lee shouted, pulling Naruto up. He continued to shout to the two. "The springtime of youth! It is also strange that you have the exact same birthday as our Naruto-kun!"

"Lee. Sit back down." Neji said, frowning. Lee followed the order.

"You do? 10-10?"

"Yep! Since the day I was born!" Naruto paused to give a slight bow to the laughing Kiba. "Also," Naruto said, smiling up at Kyuubi, who could tell that he was actually pained from what he was about to say, but also determined not to let it bother him. "Since it's common knowledge already, I lost my parents the day I was born. I haven't really been in Japan, let alone Konaha, my whole life like you may have." Naruto's eyes changed to happy. "But thanks for asking! Iruka-sensei! Can Kyuu sit in front of me?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sat down, glancing behind him, when Iruka nodded. He couldn't get past the feeling like something was up with the blond. Kyuubi had already known that his parents weren't his real ones. The reason? After years of others asking and saying that Kyuubi just didn't look like their biological child, Minato and Kushina agreed to get a DNA test to check. The results? That he wasn't their biological child. His real parents? His mother died the night of his birth and his dad in a car accident. Minato and Kushina said that it didn't change a thing, that he was still their son like he had been the past 16 years and that hadn't changed at all. The doctors from the hospital, that Kyuubi was born at and that Kushina had given birth at, said that their must have been an accidental switch when the children had been going to the nursery. They still had the tape, oddly. Turns out that baby Naruto was taken out of the little push crib to have his weight checked and measured. Kyuubi's was pushed next to it for the same purpose. When baby Naruto came back, he was put in Kyuubi's crib and pushed away. Kushina said Kyuubi looked like the humanoid version of the mythical 9-tailed fox. Hence, his name. When she heard the other child's tragic story, but couldn't do anything about it, she named the baby as well. She gave him the name she was going to give _her_ child. A month later, she went back, but found out that baby Naruto had already been sent to an orphanage. They wouldn't tell her which. And out of guilt that she couldn't rescue the baby from the life he would lead, she didn't keep the story to herself. She did keep the name to herself though.

Kyuubi flipped open his phone to text his mum. He wasn't about to pass up any opportunity to make his mum happy. She felt so bad when she found out a few months ago, and she's been almost on the verge of depression.

Hey. Mum. Good news. Kyuubi texted and he sent it.

Yes baby kit? Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the response. His mum even took it to great lengths to call him by kit. His parent's nickname for him. He responded.

Don't freak. And if you do...get dad...There's this kid who look's like he has some of your face and he has dad's hair and eyes. My birthday...I was wondering... Kyuubi sent the open-ended text. He didn't receive a response for ten minutes.

Name? was all it said.

Uzumaki Naruto he replied, to which he got no reply.

He sat for about 30 minutes before the door flew open. Kyuubi laughed to himself as he saw his mum rush into the room. She looked around frantically before she dragged in a calm looking Minato. Kushina let go of Minato's hand and rushed over to Kyuubi.

"Kit! Where is he? Where is-" Kushina was shouting at the top of her lungs when Minato's hand covered her mouth and shushed in her ear. Kyuubi just laughed and pointed behind him. Kushina ripped out of Minato's grasp and ran over to Naruto. "Are you Naruto? What's your last name?"

Naruto looked up frighteningly at the red-haired woman. Naruto snapped up and stood. He looked at Kushina and Minato and smiled widely. "Uzumaki! Uzumaki Naruto! What can I do for you? Are these your parent's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked happily. He turned to Sasuke. "See teme, I can have people know who I am without me telling them!" He turned around without responding to the annoyed dobe behind him.

Kyuubi stood up. He was about to say something when Kushina cut him off. "MY BABY!" Kushina yelled. She launched herself across the desk, much like the now re-scared blond would, and latched herself onto Naruto's neck. Naruto fell over, his shoulders smacking into the desk behind him that belonged to Gaara, which sent said desk toppling to the floor. If Gaara wasn't to busy staring worryingly at the boy he sees as a brother, he would be fuming at said 'brother' about knocking over his desk while he worked. Naruto was clawing at Kushina's arms. She wouldn't let go though, and it caused a pink start onto Naruto's face. Not only was his head leaning weirdly on the desk, but now he had the arms of a weird lady, with a personality similar to his,and had also called him her 'baby' was now clutching onto his neck where he couldn't breathe at all. Naruto's face, to the worry of everybody in the room, was starting to tint almost blue. The gods, at least Naruto thought, sent Kyuubi and the older blond to pry off the sobbing, yelling, red-haired woman, allowing Naruto to breath once again.

He stood up and rubbed his shoulder while trying to catch his breath. Naruto's hand moved to the right of his chest and he looked over at Ino in a pained expression. His shoulders were hurting him, he was hyperventilating, and his chest was shooting painful stabs through the rest of his torso. Ino sprung into action to make Naruto calm his breathing. Nobody else could do this job, because Ino had the same basic features as Tsunade who Naruto normally trusted for this job. Ino was a back-up for class, just in case. When Naruto's vision got blurry while he started his panic, he could only tell the hair color and the eye color. Hence, Ino. He wouldn't respond to anybody else. Luckily, it wasn't a major attack.

When Naruto's breathing was back to normal and the pain in his chest stopped, he looked back at the three. "I'm sorry. Your baby?" Naruto asked, his voice scratchy. Now, everybody found themselves sitting in their desks, except Naruto and Ino who stood, as they listened to the bizare story the three told him. Naruto blinked, and he felt his breathing speed up. He heard a soft call of his name from Ino and he focused on breathing with her. "That's really crazy." Naruto said, not really knowing what to do. He felt his knees go weak, and he was quickly supported by Kiba standing next to him.

"Well?" Kushina said excitedly.

"Well what?" Naruto asked. All three looked hurt at the question.

"What are you going to do?" Kushina asked again.

Naruto stared at them. Really, even though he spent most of his life through crap, the first _month_ of something like high school was more complicated than anything else. "I don't know. It's not like I can just tell you how much I've wanted to meet you. I've thought you were dead for 16 years. I don't know how to act, because I'm somewhat scared of what you'll do." Only a select few knew exactly what he was talking about. The group from before. "I don't even know what to think. That all the crap in my life happened because of an accidental crib switch. I've been trying, but it's not like I can just let it all go just like that." Naruto answered.

"What happened?" Apparently, Kushina was doing all of the talking for the three facing Naruto.

"What?"

"I'm asking what happened. You said 'crap in my life' and 'let it all go'. I was asking what happened."

Naruto looked down at the ground, breaking eye contact for the first time. Kiba felt Naruto's muscles tense at the question. The group of friends all knew that Naruto still hadn't told anybody about what exactly happened during those years, and they understood. They weren't surprised by his answer of "I'd rather not talk about it." in a very soft, hurt voice. That was the same voice and the same words Naruto used when anybody had talked to him about what happened. They always let it go when they saw his defeated look.

"You can tell me. I'm your mother. We're your family."

"You're my biological mother, not my real mother. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a mother. I don't have a father. I don't have a brother. I'm alone. I'll always be alone." Naruto murmured.

"You're not alone."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? Where you there to keep me company when they always-" Naruto bit his tongue. He focused on his breathing again, feeling the pain in his chest again.

"Always what?" Kushina asked. She watched Naruto closely. She saw his breath starting to lose control and how he gripped the right of his chest. Kiba was about to say something, but he couldn't let Naruto fall to the ground. He sucked in a breath when he saw Gaara and, surprisingly, Sasuke standing between the two groups of three.

"He said he doesn't want to talk about it." Gaara said, or more like growled to them.

"I suggest you leave. My family owns the Japanese dorm. Come by tomorrow at about noon. It's Saturday. No school. There, you can have a civil conversation." Sasuke said calmly, but then it was like something twisted. Not fully snapped, but just twisted. "So please leave him alone." he demanded more than asked. Two of the three got the message and left. Gaara and Sasuke looked at Kyuubi.

"This is my class. Not my fault mum is like that." Kyuubi said.

Kiba helped Naruto into his chair as Sasuke helped fix Gaara's desk while Neji helped Gaara pick up the lost papers. The room went into quiet. Naruto pulled out a notebook and went to scribble in it ferociously. He could feel them, the eyes on him. Naruto just wanted to get out of this class and go swim in the dorm pool. He sighed as the bell rang. He stood, but almost fell over, being caught by Sasuke.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

It was more like reassurance than anything else. Sasuke started toward the dorm, as if expecting the blond was skipping his language class. He already knew that Naruto had learned Swahili, his assigned language for the semester, by walking through the Swahili dorm. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't consider absorbing languages a skill. How Naruto didn't see knowing 13 languages, being able to use them, was odd to him. How Naruto didn't see his singing voice, which was magical to the raven (not that he would ever admit it), a talent was confusing. He would probably never tell Naruto about his infatuation with the blond. He didn't know why. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was asexual after everything that would happen, and he knew Naruto would never look at Sasuke like that. Sasuke was a guy. That didn't matter to Sasuke, who had excepted his sexuality long ago, but it would matter to Naruto, who was probably taken advantage of by both sexes. So Sasuke, for the better of the two, would just hold his, curse his brother's vocabulary choice, 'crush' to himself. He'd deal with it _if_ it go any stronger.

Naruto allowed himself to wander in thought as well as Sasuke had. They walked in silence. When Naruto finally stopped spacing out, he found that he was next to the big pool. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I know that I always go swimming during the day when I want to escape. After seeing you a few weeks ago, I thought you did too. Was there somewhere else you wanted to go?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head and detached himself from Sasuke, looking a bit nervous. Sasuke just shrugged and walked to a table. He kicked off his shoes and socks, pulling down his jeans. He walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a couple of swim trunks. Sasuke tossed a white and red pair to Naruto while he took a black pair for himself. Naruto did the same as Sasuke had. They turned away from each other and quickly stripped their boxers while putting on the swim trunks. They turned around after they were done. Naruto hadn't removed his shirt, but he felt bad for not doing so when he saw Sasuke strip his shirt off.

Naruto gasped. Going from Sasuke's right shoulder to his left hip was a large, jagged scar. Naruto tore his gaze away when Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto.

"You can't swim with that shirt on dobe." Sasuke said before he sat down next to the pool, slipping in. Naruto gazed nervously at him. "If you take off your shirt to swim, I'll tell you where I got this scar." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. He stripped off his shirt, throwing it away, and jumped in the water in one fluid motion. It was just enough time for Sasuke to see the scars that graced Naruto's torso that he had already seen many times.

"There teme. I did it, now tell me where that scar is from!" Naruto said as he floated on his back.

"Hn." Sasuke said before he started his laps. "It's a long story. Save it for when we can't sleep some night dobe." He passed Naruto quickly.

"Teme! You tricked me!" Naruto yelled, forgetting his previous doubts.

Sasuke stopped for a moment at the end of the pool. "Not like it's that hard dobe. If you haven't realized, your a very large idiot."

"Teme! You're just some asshole who has a stick shoved up his ass!"

Sasuke swam past Naruto very closely so he wouldn't have to raise his voice. "I would be doing the shoving, not being the shove-y." He said as he smirked, continuing his laps. It took a moment for Naruto to get the joke before he blushed a deep red, almost as bad as Hinata.

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just smirked to himself and grunted.

Naruto didn't know why, but Sasuke would just make him forget about all of his troubles when they were together. It confused him, but it made him happy. Happy, because Sasuke made him just let go, and confused him, because the way he liked Sasuke was different from how he liked Gaara and Kiba and Ino. Naruto wan't, at least to Naruto, supposed to like somebody like this because of his past. He just couldn't get past the feeling came from his past. From before he was sent away by that orphanage. It was...nostalgic...

* * *

><p><strong>Well?...did you like? I hope...I'm pumping these out fast. Three in a row...in Three days...I'm pooped...grrrrrrrrr...It's 1...and I've yet to tell my cousin, who I'm babysitting, to go to bed...cause I'm typing...for ya'll...so...tired...now...to go read more yaoi!...REVIEW!...Peace out!...^_^...*yells across the house to tell cousin to sleep.*...AHHHHHH! I'm being attacked by a crazy 11 year-old disney lover! Save me!...oh...lol...just realized...in two more years...she may be a yaoi fan like I was...though I'm way older now...lol...now more rambling...I'll say it again...REVIEW!...Peace out...^_^...^_^...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fight for a country, Sing for your past, but never lose your voice

YAY! Chapter 5! This is the 4th day of writing, and I would like to say this...I was up till 5 reading this addictive story called: The Broken World by SkyChasingDreamer...I need to go to rehab because I'm so addicted...Anyway...I was up till 5 reading my current addiction (and I go through stories fast...I'll be done by today), and my mom decided to call me and wake me up at 8...8!...so if this is a little bad...I'm on 3 hours of sleep...which would probably make a total of 12 hours for this whole week...I love ya'll to much...Thanks to the reviewers...your words help me through my small case of Insomnia...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...I own a rifle names Naru-chan though...lol...**

Warning: Well, not much to say...this is an AU with some OC's and OOC's...no citrus yet...but I'll be sure to tell you when it comes...lol...comes...anys...to the story!**  
><strong>

_ "To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there." ~Barbara Bush_

* * *

><p>"Ah! Drama! The one thing that may prove the very existence of our pathetic souls! Praise the drama and participate in it's overcomplicated glory!" A brunette yelled dramatically on stage. He waved his arms and projected around the small live theater in the dorm.<p>

"But my friend! Ki- what was your name again?" the blond started the same, pausing slightly to look at the brunette.

"Samuel." The brunette whisper-yelled to the other.

"Oh that's right..." the blond murmured, then proceeded to clear his throat. "But my friend! Samuel! I cannot stay here any longer! The drama is to much for me to handle. I must take my leave! But remember! I, Roberto, will always be your closest friend!" The blond moved away from the brunette.

"Do not leave the drama Roberto! I do not wish to suffer alone!" the brunette yelled. It looked as if something clicked. "Roberto? That's the gayest name I've ever heard blondie!"

"Not as bad as Samuel. What are you? Samuel the Camel?" the blond retorted.

"Naru! Kiba! What are you doing in here?" Ino said, stomping down the isle towards the two laughing boys. Naruto sat down on the stage, letting his feet dangle of the side and Kiba continued to poke his fake sword in the air randomly.

"Nothin'!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"You were doing something! Don't give me that stupid answer. Were you going to start being crazy again?" Ino started scolding Naruto, who was sitting in front of her by now.

"Nope!" Kiba said, coming to Naruto's rescue. "It's just, with blondie's biological parent's showing up a month ago, he's been making an effort to get to know them. It's kind of a stress-er, but I thought that if I showed singer dude over here this wicked theater, he would be really happy, and I was right! We didn't break anything, just messing around. No prob."

Ino looked suspicious, but let it go. "Anyway. Naru, your birthday is on 10-10, right?" Ino asked, getting a curt nod from Naruto. "Did you want anything?" Ino wondered. Naruto's head tilted to the side and he had a confused look on his face and slightly wider eyes. It made him go from looking hot to absolutely adorable. "It's just, your birthday is about a week from now, and I wanted to get you something."

Naruto kept his face the way it was. "Why would you do that? Would you do that for everybody else?" Naruto asked. Even though he had an energetic, inviting personality, he was still slightly new to how to socialize.

Ino laughed. She could feel herself caving under the face Naruto was making, and he didn't even ask for anything. "Of course silly! It's just that everybody else has a birthday in the spring or summer! Only Hinata has one in the winter, and you're really the only one with one in the fall. It's kind of special."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly.

Ino could no longer control herself. She jumped on Naruto, holding his face close to her chest as she hugged him tightly. "I just love that CUTE face! It's so stinkin' cute!" Ino yelled as she squealed. Kiba looked at the two and laughed.

"Blondie. Have I told you _how_ much I want to be you?" Kiba said laughing, finally being able to pry Ino off of a blueish Naruto.

Naruto shook his head as he gasped for air. "Many times." he stood up. "It may have perks for you, but for me, I just find myself in 'breathless' situations. Literally.

"I-Ino-chan. Ki-Kiba-kun. N-Naruto-kun. W-We were c-called for a g-group m-meeting." A soft voice came from the entrance. All three looked over to see Hinata blushing and joining her pointer fingers together in front of her, avoiding the gaze of any of them.

"Okay Hina-chan!" Ino and Kiba yelled together. Hinata blushed more and looked away.

"Hinata?" Naruto said, appearing in front of her without knowing. She looked strait at Naruto, her face becoming increasingly red. Naruto's nose was about an inch for her. She felt her knees go weak and give out. "Hinata?" Naruto asked when she fell backwards, hitting the door with her back and sliding down it. Kiba came from behind Naruto and picked her up in his arms. "She still hasn't gotten over the personal space issue?"

"Guess not..." The other two friends said together. They all walked to the beanbag chair room again. It was the only space that was comfortable for major stress. When they walked in, nothing had changed. Everybody was sitting in the chair of their favorite color. The only difference was a red-orange chair that now sat next to the orange chair that Naruto loved.

Kiba set Hinata down, who was now conscious again, in white chair that had a light blue tint to it. Kiba sat down in his red chair and Naruto sat in his orange one. Out of all the chairs in the room, these two were the only ones pushed together where they touched. Ino situated herself in their laps, her head in Naruto's and her legs over Kiba, who still hadn't gotten over the fact that her butt was pressed against his side. After the first meeting, Ino made it a habit to sit like this instead of taking her place in a purple chair across the room.

"Okay. Now that that's all settled, we need to talk- wait. Where is my little brother?" Itachi said.

"OH! Pick me! Can I get him?" Naruto asked, making Ino snicker when he almost jumped up.

"Okay. Please do. Everybody, you know what to do." Itachi said. When his brother didn't show up to the dorm meetings, it was either Gaara or Naruto to get the raven. Gaara would simply find him and convince him to come. Naruto would...well...you'll see...

Ino sat up off of Naruto's lap to let him stand up, which he did. He motioned to the door opened, which Kakashi happily did. As if at once, everybody plugged their ears. "SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "ASSHOLE! (let's assume it's all in caps...) Get in here prick! Leave all the fangirls you're fucking and come here! Wait! That wouldn't be possible! You don't have a dick to fuck them with! Bastard! Get in here! I'll tell them about everything you write in your girly journal!"

"Dobe..."Sasuke said, appearing deadly quiet in the door. He walked over to the blond and punched him in the arm. Naruto was laughing. "Idiot! Stop laughing! And you don't know a single thing I write about!" Sasuke said, punching Naruto in the arm again.

"Hey. It was way easier than having Gaara get you. You came to me. It take half as much time." Naruto said, still laughing. Kiba joined him in his suddenly realized perverted comment.

Sasuke glared at Gaara, who only supplied a simple 'It's true' before looking back at Naruto. "Not like you would know what it feels like." Sasuke said. Nobody else knew it except Naruto, who read a minuscule hint of joking so Naruto wouldn't blow up or take it wrong.

"Teme! How would you know?" Naruto said in a playful tone.

"People who have fucked others don't moan out in their dreams dobe." Sasuke said, smirking at the blond before he walked of to sit in his black chair.

Naruto was slightly stunned. "Teme!" He yelled. He huffed, pouting. He was mauled by all of the girls cooing at his cute face. "HA teme! I don't see you having this." He stuck his tongue out at the raven.

Sasuke stood. Naruto challenged him and Sasuke couldn't back down. It wasn't the Uchiha thing to do. He definitely wouldn't lose. An Uchiha would never lose. "Hn." He walked over to Naruto and looked at the girls. Only Sasuke knew he was gay, but that didn't mean he could steal every girls heart. A very long 'beep' was what most of everybody heard. Hinata blushed a deep red in her chair, she was the only girl who didn't attack Naruto. Every other girl except Ino and Tenten practically fainted. They wobbled toward their chairs, collapsing in them. Naruto gawked at the raven before turning around to walk back to his chair, muttering things like 'asshole' 'bastard' and 'teme'. Sasuke smirked and walked to sit in his chair. He watched Ino take up her usual position. He felt a pang of jealousy in his gut. That pang grew stronger every time Sasuke learned something about the blond idiot.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, I would like to discuss a possible trip for the dorm." Itachi said. People started talking excitedly. "Yes Yes. I know. The school allows for each dorm to go on one, all expenses paid trip, once a year. We got the privilege of getting a one week trip to somewhere of our choice during fall break. That is what we're here to discuss."

Shouts came at Itachi like a meteor shower. He didn't let it faze him as he held up his hand to silence everybody. "Now. From what I just heard. I assume that our top five are: Italy, France, Spain, England, and Germany am I correct?"

"dude! Those are all girly countries that most of the girls in here wanna go to so they can hook up with Sasuke most likely!"

"Then what do you suggest Kiba-kun?"

"I don't know. Iceland. Russia. Australia. Something more guyish."

"But then the girls won't enjoy it!" Sakura, an avid debate-class student, said as she countered.

Kiba and Sakura argued with each other. Sure, Sakura was in debate, but Kiba was to stubborn to back down. People were suddenly shouting at each other. A few of the tomboys shouting with the guys and a few of the romantic guys shouting with the girls. Besides Itachi and Kakashi happily observing from the sidelines, only Naruto, who had already been to those places, Shikamaru, who was to lazy to stand up, Kyuubi, Gaara, and Sasuke, who didn't like to scare to many people or just didn't give a crap, were the only ones left out of the mess.

"Calm yourselves and sit down." Itachi said in a deep, frightening voice. Everybody sat down. "Now. Let's not start a war." He said suddenly chuckling. "How about we let somebody who has already been their tell us about the advantages and disadvantages of each place. Naruto-kun. I believe Kakashi and I kicked out a few. Tell us about: Italy, France, Spain, England, Russia, and Iceland." Itachi said, sitting down.

Naruto fidgeted. He didn't have to tell them things about his life, just things about the countries. "Well. Italy is the most _romantic_ country of them. The landscape and art is really cool, but some of they guys are really shady and scary. They won't hesitate to get in a good lay whether your a girl or a boy..." Naruto paused, hoping they got his drift. He continued. "France has really good food, but it's incredibly dirty. There's a lot of trash on the side of the road. It has the same type of guys as Italy..." He thought about Spain for a second. "The culture in Spain is incredible. It was really cool to see all of the dancers, but it's not that cool if you stray, accidental or not, off the main roads and out of the main cities..." He thought about England. He didn't actually have anything to say that way bad about England. "England is really clean. It's got amazing architecture and it mixes the present with the past really well. The theaters are really cool, and when I got away from the home for a few hours, the people were really funny. Not to mention their accent is probably my favorite. I don't really have anything bad to say." He thought about Russia. "Russia is also really cool. Literally. You can see the historic cities and stuff, as well as probably get a cabin in the mountains for a few days of skiing. There aren't that many people, so it wouldn't be to crowded, and it'd be a great way to relax." Naruto thought about when he first went to a home in Iceland. "The people in Iceland are really awesome. Each town has a tight-knit community. Everybody knows everybody. There just isn't a lot to see or do. It's my favorite language besides Japanese, because the words sound awesome. The glaciers and fields are cool. You can see the natural features of the place. I'd just suggest to not stray to cabins out in the middle of nowhere." Naruto finished.

After some voting on everybody's part, Itachi spoke up. "Okay. Thank you Naruto-kun. We have a tie. We will be going to either England or Russia. I will go talk to Tsunade about funding and then make the decision. I will tell you tonight. It's now dinner time. I won't be joining you, so please eat without me."

Everybody left the room, Naruto walking in the other direction. Kyuubi followed Naruto to the theater room.

"Naru-kit." Kyuubi said. Naruto would have blushed at the name if not for two reasons. 1: He was a ten minutes younger than the taller male. 2: He was used to the nickname.

"What's up Kyuu-nii?" Naruto asked, moving over to allow the other to walk beside him. When Naruto first called Kyuubi Kyuu-nii, he was shocked to a blush. Naruto went on to explain to him that even though he still didn't see his biological parents to be close enough to become _his _parents, he accepted Kyuubi. Kyuubi laughed when he found out that it was because they shared a bed. You see, there wasn't enough living spaces for Kyuubi, so they moved a slightly larger bed in for Naruto to share one with his brother. They were reluctant at first, but when alternating between bed and floor started to cramp their muscles, they got over it. They actually became really good friends and Naruto felt like he actually had a brother from how Kyuubi treated him. Naruto let the name slip by accident and, because of the similarity, it took him a second to realize it. It took everybody a few weeks to realize that Naruto didn't have some type of lisp. He hadn't said Kyuubi once, and called the other male Kyuu on a regular basis. You could see the confusion when they heard Naruto, who called Kyuubi Kyuu, suddenly call Kyuubi Kyuu-nii. It was cleared up when Kyuubi started calling Naruto Naru-kit. Almost everybody felt stupid that day.

"Just wondering where you're goin'." Kyuubi asked, poking Naruto's head.

"To the theater. We have a song due tomorrow and I don't have one picked out or practiced yet."

Kyuubi let out a howl of laughter as he followed Naruto in the theater. He took his place behind the soundboard computer. Kyuubi was the only one that Naruto allowed to watch him practice. They called it 'brotherly bonding' to get rid of others. They mostly just cracked jokes between songs. Naruto grabbed a mic and stand, just in case, and looked at Kyuubi.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head. "What's your assignment?" He asked again. Even though they met each other a month ago, and they were only ten minutes apart in birth time, Kyuubi always acted like he was three years older. It was comforting to have that kind of person to Naruto. Confident enough to supply advise for somebody who acted older than his age at times, but not to old where Naruto was scared to ask it. It was a relationship that blossomed quickly.

"We have to pick a song from our childhood. From when we were twelve or younger. You already know that Jiraiya didn't find me till I was 13. I don't know what to do..." Naruto said, getting down on him.

"Naruto." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked up. Kyuubi only used his full name when he was serious. "You already admitted that it was the past. Don't be afraid of it. Face it. You can do that with this song." He broke eye-contact when he looked at the computer screen.

Naruto nodded, smiling at his brother. "Okay. Found one you like yet?"

Kyuubi's eyes were scanning the page quickly. "I think so. Have you ever heard of Simple Plan?"

"duh. That's my favorite band, besides Metallica, who has my favorite song."

"Okay. Well there's these songs. 'Welcome To My Life', 'Me Against The World', 'Shut Up', and 'Untitled'. The last is slower. The rest are fast. I know you just did 3 slow songs in a row. You should spice it up."

"Okay. Play them." Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded. He played all of them. It took a good 15 minutes of the two of them listening to the songs. He was finding the beats. Sure, Naruto already knew the songs, and he knew the songs by heart, but if he didn't feel the beat, he wouldn't be able to sing it. When they were done, Naruto looked at Kyuubi and nodded. "I like the first one, but I don't wanna just spill it all. Plus, I would rather make some changes to the music if I would sing it. The second and the third I liked. I won't do the last, cause I have been doing a lot of slow songs lately. So you choose."

"Personally, I really like the second, but I know how you feel about just saying that bluntly, so for you, I'd go with 'Shut Up'."

"I guess you're right. Put it on, I wanna practice." Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded and moved to adjust the speakers for the song with the soundboard. Not only could he manipulate people, but he apparently could also work any electronic device without a manual. It was a simple perk that he had. He hadn't gotten in the school with it, but it was handy. When he was done, he looked at Naruto who nodded before he grabbed the mic and moved the stand to the side.

Kyuubi hit the play button on the music after he minimized the vocals on the track. The music started and Naruto found himself finding the beat. He did like slow songs, but faster songs were just fun to lose himself in. He could remember the song from listening to it so much on his iPod and knew when to start it. When the fast part started at the beginning, Naruto found himself thinking that he was in front of a screaming crowd, all wanting him to sing. He started jumping around, really only preforming to Kyuubi. He started the lyrics, his voice came out normally. Kyuubi would never tell Naruto that he preferred the blond's voice over the actual singer any day. Naruto was jumping around for the whole song, and having a great time.

_There you go_  
><em>You're always so right<em>  
><em>It's all a big show<em>  
><em>It's all about you<em>  
><em>You think you know<em>  
><em>What everyone needs<em>  
><em>You always take time<em>  
><em>To criticize me<em>

_It seems like every day I make mistakes_  
><em>I just can't get it right<em>  
><em>It's like I'm the one you love to hate<em>  
><em>But not today<em>

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
><em>Don't wanna hear it<em>  
><em>Get out, get out, get out<em>  
><em>Get out of my way<em>  
><em>Step up, step up, step up<em>  
><em>You'll never stop me<em>  
><em>Nothin' you say today<em>  
><em>Is gonna bring me down<em>

_There you go_  
><em>You never ask why<em>  
><em>It's all a big lie<em>  
><em>Whatever you do<em>  
><em>You think you're special<em>  
><em>But I know, and I know<em>  
><em>And I know, and we know<em>  
><em>That you're not<em>

_You're always there to point out my mistakes_  
><em>And shove them in my face<em>  
><em>It's like I'm the one you love to hate<em>  
><em>But not today<em>

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
><em>Don't wanna hear it<em>  
><em>Get out, get out, get out<em>  
><em>Get out of my way<em>  
><em>Step up, step up, step up<em>  
><em>You'll never stop me<em>  
><em>Nothin' you say today<em>  
><em>Is gonna bring me down<em>

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
><em>Is gonna bring me down<em>  
><em>Shut up, shut up, shut up<em>  
><em>Will never bring me down<em>

_Don't tell me who I should be_  
><em>And don't try to tell me what's right for me<em>  
><em>Don't tell me what I should do<em>  
><em>I don't wanna waste my time<em>  
><em>I'll watch you fade away<em>

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
><em>Don't wanna hear it<em>  
><em>Get out, get out, get out<em>  
><em>Get out of my way<em>  
><em>Step up, step up, step up<em>  
><em>You'll never stop me<em>  
><em>Nothin' you say today<em>  
><em>Is gonna bring me down<em>

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
><em>Don't wanna hear it<em>  
><em>Get out, get out, get out<em>  
><em>Get out of my way<em>  
><em>Step up, step up, step up<em>  
><em>You'll never stop me<em>  
><em>Nothin' you say today<em>  
><em>Is gonna bring me down<em>

_Bring me down (shut up, shut up, shut up)_  
><em>Won't bring me down<em>  
><em>Bring me down (shut up, shut up, shut up)<em>  
><em>Won't bring me<em>  
><em>Shut up, shut up, shut up!<em>

By the end of the song, he suddenly realized that people were pooling to get into the door entrance. Kyuubi was about to play it again when Naruto told everybody to leave, which they did after much arguing.

"Wait, Kyuu-nii. I'm hungry. Let's get some food before we do this all night. I won't be able to jump around all night on an empty stomach...please?" Naruto asked, giving him the puppy-dog face that he knew could crack anybody. Kyuubi fidgeted for a few moment's before giving in.

"Fine. But if I have to clean up ramen from the library again, I won't hold back. You'll be sleeping on the floor...in the bathroom...for the next week...without a pillow...blanket...AND!...I won't let you have ANY ramen for a month."

"NO! Kyuu-nii! That's just cruel and unusual punishment!" Naruto yelled.

"Naru-kit. We're in Japan. Not in America. Oh. I have a question."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi after he put the mic and stand away. He walked up beside his brother. "Ya? What's up?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"What are you talking about? You can't say that. Your birthday is the same day."

"Naru-kit. Don't play dumb...oh, you aren't playing...anyway, nobody in the dorm thinks you've had one person celebrate your birthday your whole life."

"That's not true. The pervert and ba-chan always ate ramen and gave me little gifts for my birthday."

"Naru." Kyuubi said. "You know that's not what I mean. You haven't celebrated. You're turning 16! Everybody want's to see you happy, so they wanna know what you want. And since you're being an idiot like always, you keep avoiding the question. They sent me, your_ brother_ to find out. So spit it out!" Kyuubi said. Naruto spit in the grass and kept walking. It earned him a hard smack to his head. "Idiot. You know what I mean."

Naruto puffed his cheeks a bit and pouted. "I don't know. I mean, the pervert got me a phone last year, but I don't really have a need for it. It's more of a clock and a GPS than anything. I don't really know what else I want. I'll be happy with anything."

Kyuubi gave a sly smile and prepared to run. "Even condoms?" He asked before running away.

It took Naruto a moment to realize what he said, but when he did, he shouted at the older male and ran after him. All anybody could think was that the week had run smoothly.

* * *

><p>Ah. Wednesday. The lovely hump day of the week. Not like that you perverts! Naruto sat on his bed, listening to his music. He was on the hunt for another song for his music class. Nobody would realize, but Kurenai was one of the most tough teachers there was on campus. She gave them 3 song assignments every week, and demanded perfection. She worked the voices horse. Literally. It was often that people would come in and their voices sounded like a horse wheezing. Luckily, Naruto's vocal cords were used to the stress. That hadn't happened once. Until today. He woke up early to find a song to preform and when he tried practicing while laying in bed, he couldn't make anything but a wheezing noise.<p>

So here he was currently, laying on his back facing the ceiling, Kyuubi almost falling off the bed, and trying to get back to sleep. He woke up at 5, only to discover his voice was in need of some repair. He had drifted to sleep, until Kyuubi accidentally kicked his side, causing the blond to let out a pained sound. That only hurt his voice more. He layed in bed, resting his voice, until Kyuubi started to stir. He kicked his brother out of bed, climbing out of it himself.

"What the fuck Naruto?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto just stood up and brushed his teeth. He had showered the night before. Now, he was panicking. He had 4 songs due today. It was a massive grade. A make or break grade. And Naruto's voice decided to make it where even his whispers were pained. Great. Fucking great. He walked back to the room, seeing Kyuubi leaning against the wall on the bed. He stripped his shirt off and grabbed one for the day. Kyuubi, no matter how many times he had seen it, never got over the massive guilt that hit him every time he saw the short blond's scars decorating his torso. Naruto pulled on a black and orange shirt, then changed his sweats to dark blue jeans with rips going down the legs and zippers and buckles holding the fabric together. These were Naruto's own handmade jeans, and they were his best pair. People often asked how much they were, assuming in the 200s. He looked at Kyuubi and then moved to exit the room. "Naruto. What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto just completely ignored him. That pissed him off, but he held in his anger.

It was even stranger that Naruto didn't say a single word to anybody during breakfast. Halfway through, people were asking Naruto what was wrong, and he was ignoring them! Kyuubi had enough. He stood up and slammed his hand's on the table. Everybody but Naruto flinched. "Tell me what the fuck is wrong now Naruto!"

Naruto just looked at Kyuubi. A few others stood up in agreement. Naruto went to say 'I've lost my voice and I can't talk at all.', but his voice failed him and it looked like he was just mouthing words. Kyuubi was fuming in anger. He walked over to Naruto, cussing him out.

"Wait!" Ino yelled, pulling Kyuubi's hand away from the neck of Naruto's shirt. "I think I know what's wrong with him."

Naruto looked like he was about to cry in joy. He was just scared for his life. He didn't know what to do the whole morning and so he just ignored people. Ino put her ear right next to Naruto's mouth and asked him what was wrong. Everybody saw Naruto's mouth start moving again.

"Thought so." She pulled away and looked at everybody. "You all are very stupid. If you noticed, he's been practicing every second of the day since Monday. His voice literally gave out. I could hear the slight whispers, and I could also hear his vocal chords trying to vibrate. It happens. Give him the day. AND!...don't make him scared. Because he'll be inclined to scream...and that could damage him for about a week." Ino said. Everybody looked like they understood and went back to eating, Kyuubi apologizing.

"We've gotten the funds and the trip has been planned." Itachi said. Most were suddenly asking where they would be going. Itachi smiled and Sasuke almost groaned. He never liked it when Itachi smiled. It meant trouble. "Russia."

Whether people were voting for Russia or not were happy. They were excited for a trip at all. Itachi continued. "We are leaving this Saturday. Thursday is Naruto-kun's birthday. We will be getting back the next Sunday. I suggest you pack everything you need. We will be doing a large amount of the time in the mountains. Be prepared. It won't be my fault if anybody gets frostbite. There will be four per room. One will have five. I have already assigned the rooms. You should go check." Itachi said. It was like a stamped, and then it was like the lazy people lagging behind like normal.

Naruto was in a room with four other people. Though, he almost saw that coming. He was with Kyuubi, Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke. No surprise. He just couldn't wait till they went on this trip. It would be like the ultimate birthday present. Maybe his vision of Russia would change slightly...he could only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Seeing as how it's only 2pm right now, I guess I'll start on the next chapter. Finally! I'm almost caught up to where I was before! Next chapter will have a birthday, the beginning of a trip, and some tense scenes. If you're thinking that this is a pointless chapter, it kind of is. It just fills you in on Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship. That's the only important part. I thought the story needed a breather to get away from all of the angstyness. (For a break chapter, it sure is long...the longest yet...lol...). I hope you liked it though! Well, I gotta start on the next chapter if I wanna get it up today!...but first...lunch!...REVIEW!...Peace out...^_^...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Presents and Trips to Nostalgic Snow

So...Yet another update! I'm so happy! I've been pumping these out all week!...ugg...after basically bathing in the yaoi stories all week...everything I say sounds perverted...its so...sad...oh!, If people hadn't realized, I was inspired to do this story by 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out' by Leona Lewis...fyi...in case you wanted to know...FINAL WARNING!: If you read this before, go back and start over...lots have changed. You need to reread it to understand. After this chapter, it is caught up.

**DISCLAIMER: *steals rights to Naruto* YES I OWN NARUTO! *cat looks at me weird* fine...i don't...i just really want to...**

Warning: This is M! That includes cussing, lime, lemon, kumquat, and anything else!...mentions of rape maybe...no full scene...there is a gruesome description of the Uchiha Massacre...fyi...AU, OCs, OOCs..**  
><strong>

_"The body never lies." ~Martha Graham_

* * *

><p>"NARUTO!" Everybody in the entertainment room shouted. Naruto wasn't in the room, but when he heard the call, he ran as fast as he could to see what he broke. He wasn't expecting people to shout 'Happy Birthday' when he ran into the room panicking. The surprise made him jump and fall on his butt. He looked around. Everybody was in their best clothes and smiling at him. There were streamers everywhere in orange and black. On a table to the side were a mass of presents and there was a massive cake on another table. The entertainment room was decked out with games and other stuff. Naruto looked around and smiled at everybody and started laughing. He was ecstatic.<p>

"Yo! Blondie! Get over to the cake! We skipped dinner." Kiba yelled, pulling Naruto up of the floor. They all sung him happy birthday and he blew the candles out. He simply wished to be happy from the bottom of his heart. They all ate and chatted. Naruto, Kiba, Kyuubi, and Lee all sat on a couch playing an intense racing game on the Wii. People were yelling and cheering from behind them. Lee's car went flying through the air and crashed, just like the rest of the group had before. Neither of the other three were giving up. Kyuubi made a sharp turn and hit Kiba, who in turn hit Naruto, who fell onto the ground. He felt like moving would ruin his chance of winning, so he layed horizontally on the floor and raced. People were cheering and making bets. Suddenly, Kyuubi made a bad jump, his car ending upside down in the water. Kyuubi stood up and started to root for Kiba.

"You're supposed to cheer for me Kyuu-nii!" Naruto shouted, making a sudden turn. Ino helped him in sitting back up so he wouldn't take his eyes off the game. She did bet on her fellow blond after all. Both Kiba and Naruto saw the finish line. They were neck-n-neck. Suddenly, Kiba's car hit a random boulder, crashing into Naruto's car. The cars flew past the finish line. It was an unclear winner. The game did 3 play backs. One normal speed, one slow motion, and one right over the line.

'Foxy Blond wins!' the screen flashed, showing the miniature animation Naruto created to look like him. Naruto jumped up and started laughing. "Take that dog-breath!" He laughed, shaking his butt in Kiba's face as he danced around happily. Normally, Kiba would have already punched Naruto, but he was to happy watching the blond enjoy himself.

Kiba smirked to himself. He poked Naruto in the butt, which got the blond to jump and turn around. "Just wait Blondie. I'll get you next time!"

"Dream on!" Naruto yelled with a smile, tackling a laughing brunette. Naruto had the upper hand, until Kiba's hand brushed his side. Naruto's body went rigid as he laughed and fell off. Kiba smirked to himself.

"I didn't know blondie here was...ticklish!" Kiba yelled, starting his tickle attack on the blond. Ino joined in and they tickled the blond till he was in tears. Naruto was laughing and crying, and everybody, even Sasuke and Gaara, were smiling.

"Stop!" Kyuubi yelled. Everybody shut up and the two people backed up from the giggling Naruto. "I have a better idea." He stalked up to Naruto and bent over Naruto. "Tickle torture!" Kyuubi yelled. People looked at him oddly when he started tickling the air above Naruto, not actually touching the blond. They bust out laughing, Gaara and Sasuke chuckling, when Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. After they all had a good laugh, he backed away, letting Naruto catch his breath. He moved slightly and Naruto laughed a bit more. "Naru-kit. Get up and sit down! It's time for presents!" Kyuubi said, helping the giggling idiot up.

Naruto sat down on the couch. Kiba sat to his right and Ino to his left. Others crowded around and sat down. Kyuubi supplied the presents one at a time. "The first is from the both the Hyuuga's. The light blue is Hinata's and the white is Neji's." Kyuubi said. He nodded and said thank you. He looked at them. He really didn't know what to do. He looked up at Kyuubi as if to ask what he should do. Kyuubi read his eyes. "Rip off the paper." he said kindly as he stood out of the group. Naruto nodded. A few laughed at him not knowing what to do, and a few felt a hint of sorrow because he never got a single present. He oppened Neji's first because it seemed simpiler. He carefully undid the tape. He didn't want to ruin their hard work. He was to nice for his own good.

He opened up the box under it and gasped. He smiled widely when he saw a black jacket. It had accents of orange and growing orange flames at the bottom. It was complete with an orange swirl on the back. Naruto thanked Neji. He didn't know that he was caught starting at it when they went to the mall a few weeks ago. Naruto deemed Neji close enough, so he tackled him with a hug before he sat back up to open up Hinata's. When he opened the small box Inside was a note and a slip of paper. He picked up the number and put it back after he grabbed the note. He read the delicate handwriting. 'If you ever run out of ramen, call this number. It's a year's supply of as much ramen as you want. It start's today. Happy birthday Naruto-kun. -Hinata' Naruto quietly put the note back in, making sure the number was safe. He didn't let anything come over his face. He placed it safely in Ino's hands, telling her to guard it with her life. He walked up to her, moving an inch from her face. He grabbed her hands and smiled happily.

"Really? A YEARS supply of FREE RAMEN!" he sung happily. Everybody suddenly understood. Hinata was blushing and she nodded. "THANK YOU!" Naruto yelled, giving the girl a tight hug. He walked back. Naruto was handed a large red box and a purple one. He was told Kiba and Ino. Kiba had gotten him a laptop. The cover design was black with a few orange belts and zippers. It was his personal style. Black. Orange. Belts. Buckles. Zippers. He thanked Kiba with a punch, and gave it over to Kyuubi like his other stuff. Ino go him his own mic and stand. The stand was black and splatter-painted with orange. His mic was a cordless black one. It had orange flames, like the bottom of his new jacket, on it. The kanji of his name ran down the top in orange paint. Naruto didn't know what to say, so he gave Ino the cute face she loves so much, saying thank you. She squealed, of course.

"The pink is Sakura. The red with the food stain is Choji. The green with a cloud sticker is Shikamaru. The green without is Lee. And the massive one is Tenten."

Naruto opened each, giving each person the same ecstatic thank you. Sakura got him orange and black shoes because Kiba ruined his only pair of tennis shoes by shoving Naruto into mud. Choji gave him a gift certificate for the over priced ice cream shop that was delicious, but Naruto couldn't afford. Shikamaru gave him a black shirt that had writing on the front that said 'I'm not an iodit! I jsut can't splel wlel!' and a card that said said 'Troublesome' in it. Lee got him an array of headphones of different styles, sizes, colors, and designs to fit every outfit possible. Tenten go him a massive, 3-foot long, orange fox. It's tails were short, but it fit 9 easily. It was adorable, but Naruto asked how she came up with it.

"Well. You love foxes. Your brother's name comes after the 9-tailed fox. It seemed reasonable. Plus, it was just to cute when I saw it and I thought of you."

Naruto was laughing and he just couldn't sit still. He was opening presents and jumping up to hug them, then opening the next. It made everybody's heart swell with happiness.

Next, Naruto opened up Kakashi's, Kurenai's, Asuma's, Gai's, Tsunade's, Iruka's, and Jiraiya's. Most of his teachers gave him 5 days worth of homework passes, which made him really happy. Iruka gave him a 10 day one. He didn't like homework anyway. Tsunade gave him a iPod dock for his room. Jiraiya...well...let's just say Jiraiya's gift went strait to Kakashi after it was opened. It wasn't returned. It won't be. Ever. Itachi said he gave him a trip to Russia. That was fine with Naruto.

He opened Shino's, Temari's, and Kankuro's next. Shino gave him a guide to the quickest way to kill a specific but. Naruto didn't like bugs. He was grateful. He screamed and dropped it when he saw a spider on it. Ino grabbed the book and squished it. Temari gave him a orange and black fan for decoration. Kankuro gave him a puppet that said hello any time somebody walked past it. It was epic...and creepy.

Naruto opened the ones from Kyuubi, Minato, and Kushina. Minato gave him a special hair gel that Minato himself used to tame his hair. Naruto was thankful to say the least. Kushina gave him a necklace that Tsunade had given her many years back. It was a blue crystal that had two pearls sitting on either side of it. Naruto was entranced and put it on. Kyuubi's present made Naruto chase him around yelling. Let's just say that Kyuubi kept to his joke. But he also gave Naruto a large amount of money for a shopping trip to get a few more clothes.

Now, Naruto was staring at a very small box wrapped in a red sandpaper and a slightly larger, black box. Naruto opened the sandpaper one, knowing already that it was Gaara's. He got the persistent thing off, seeing Gaara's smirk of satisfaction. It was a simple black bracelet, but it had bright white-tinted-yellow, stars. It was more of an emotional gift than a material one. Gaara watched as Naruto slipped it on and cringed when the blond gave him a bone-crushing hug. Naruto then opened the black one, obviously Sasuke's, and he gasped. He pulled out out a black, leather journal that had the name 'Uchiha Sasuke' in kanji at the bottom of it. It had a fan on it. Naruto went to open it, but stopped when he saw Sasuke's handwriting in it. He saw a date and read the first line before closing it. This was the journal that Sasuke was always writing in. And he gave it to Naruto. That touched Naruto's heart. He jumped over the Ino and slammed into the raven, laughing. He was laughing and thanking the raven, just like he did for everybody else.

Sasuke finally managed to detach the ecstatic blond. Naruto sat up and looking at everybody. He smiled and laughed. Tears started pooling in his eyes and spilling over. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He had always been a nuisance, and now he wasn't. These people cared about him. He didn't know how that had happened, but it had. It had happened even though he thought it never would. People watched Naruto cry, as if they all knew that it wasn't sadness that he cried from, but joy. He kept murmuring thank yous through his tears. He looked over to Kyuubi and saw him smiling.

"Kyuu-nii. It's your birthday too. I'm sorry." Naruto murmured.

"You idiot!" Kyuubi said strongly. He softened his voice and smiled at the blond, who was worried about him. Naruto was to nice for his own good. "Naruto. Naru-kit. This is the best birthday I've ever had because I've gotten to see you cry from happiness. I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm sure everybody else is thinking the same."

At that, Naruto bowed his head, crying even harder. He felt something behind his back, and he saw that Sasuke had moved his legs. One was strait, and one was bent, touching Naruto's back. Naruto leaned back to rest on the leg. He felt to happy to stop crying. He could feel the touch from behind him and that made him even happier. This day couldn't get any better.

"Naru-kit. Your after-party ramen awaits you." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked up through his tears and smiled. Nope. He was wrong. Now, it couldn't get any better. Naruto already got his wish, and he just hoped it stayed with him. He was happy from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled on his favorite jeans, the ones he made, over his boxers. He then pulled on the shirt Shikamaru gave him. He pulled on the shoes Sakura gave him, and, after using Minato's hair gel to style his hair, his outfit was complete with his mother's necklace and the jacket Neji got him. It was his favorite now. He had already had on Gaara's bracelet. He hardly took it off. He grabbed his backpack that was packed for a one-week trip to Russia that was sitting next to Kyuubi.<p>

Nobody knew, but Naruto planned on starting to read Sasuke's journal on this trip. Friday was hectic and he hadn't gotten a chance. It was Saturday and the dorm was going on their trip to Russia, and Naruto was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to get to the airport to fly there. Sure, he'd been on an airplane loads of times before, but this was different. He didn't have a social worker or an abusive foster parent. He had friends with him. Loads of friends. It made Naruto smile at the mere thought of it.

"Well, I'm ready. You Kyuu-nii?" Naruto asked, pulling a strap over his shoulder. His backpack was heavier than normal. He had his laptop, Sasuke's journal, his clothes, his shoes, and a few cups of ramen. It was heavy, but he didn't have to check it. Surprisingly, not really, Ino had another bag. Apparently her shoes took up their own bag. Naruto would check that as his.

"Been ready since yesterday Naru-kit. Let's go." Kyuubi said, walking past the puppet. Naruto turned it off so it wouldn't talk to you when you passed it. Kyuubi sleepwalks, and the voice was loud enough to scare the shit out of Naruto in the early morning hours.

"Okay." Naruto moved to his fox. "Bye Kitsune. Take care of everything while I'm gone." Naruto said, patting its head. He followed Kyuubi out of the room, then out the door. There was a big car to carry everybody to the bus on the other side of the massive campus. When they got there, they saw a bus. They loaded on, Naruto sitting by Kyuubi, across from Ino and Kiba. Gaara and Sasuke sat behind him. They all rode the short distance to the airport. It was like Kakashi and Itachi were rushing them. More like herding them like sheep to get to the gate. Apparently, Naruto held the whole dorm up. They all got on to the plane. Naruto took the window seat while Ino sat next to him and Kiba next to her. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke sat across from them. Kyuubi sat on the isle seat in the row in front of Naruto. Naruto put his bag under the chair in front of him after taking Sasuke's journal out and putting it to the side of him where Ino, or Kiba, couldn't see it. Naruto laughed when he heard Lee rambling to Tenten and Sakura about the youth the pilots showed for flying such a large plane. He then laughed a bit more when he heard the two girls silence him.

"Hello. Welcome to flight 5625 flying to Tolmachevo airport in the city of Novosibirsk. The flight will be approximately seven hours." the flight attendant said. She, and multiple others, went on to explain the basic information. You'd think everybody already knew. Pretty soon, Naruto could feel the plane lift in the air.

"Hey. Ino. I'll be reading. Don't let Kiba bother me."

"Sure Naru. What are you reading though?"

"Sasuke's birthday gift to me. Don't bother me either."

"Course Naru."

Naruto nodded to Ino, who went to occupying Kiba with the impossible task of convincing him to confess to Hinata. That would take hours...or more...Naruto was safe to read.

He opened up the journal and looked at the first page. It was simple. It said 'Uchiha Sasuke' on it and under his name it said 'Journal #5'. It had a note tucked in and Naruto pulled it out. It said '_Dear Naruto. This is the 5th journal I have owned. It is not the one I am currently using, and I can probably guarantee that if you look at me right now, I'll be writing in a different one._' Naruto paused to look at Sasuke. He was, indeed, writing in another one. It looked the same to him. Naruto read the rest of the note. '_That is my 6th one. This one is the one I kept when I went through a difficult period in my life. It is not the same type of difficult as other times, but those times can't compare to the ones in here like these can't compare to those. They are two different things. Each to it's own. It is the same when you compare days. You can't compare a day to another. They are different. You can't compare a person to another. They are different. You can't compare a past to a past. They are different. What I hope you are understanding is that through this point in turmoil, I relived a lot of my past. I explained it. I relived it. I remembered it. I know that your past was bad, but do not compare them. Do not try to determine which is worse. So, read this journal. Understand my past and come to understand my future. Do this in your present while you don't compare. Read well, dobe. Sasuke._'

"Teme." Naruto muttered and, as if he heard, Sasuke snorted. Naruto folded the note and put it back into the little pouch. He turned his eyes to the first page. He relaxed against the window as he buried his head in Sasuke's journal.

_May 18,_

_It happened again. I don't like having this memory of mine. I mean, I guess I'm happy that I got my mom's memory, but I don't want it anymore. I keep reliving the massacre. Any time I see my parent's room, I panic and remember it. I remember the sounds of their screams. I remember the blood that fell to the floor. I remember what it sounded like as it hit the walls and floors right before the dead bodies of my own family did. I remember the way Madara made me watch my own mother's rape. I remember her screams. I remember how she pleaded for them to stop. I can remember how her tears looked on her face. I don't want to remember this. I want the memory of that night to go away. I can remember what it sounded like to have my own back sliced with my father's katana heirloom. I can remember what it looked like to see my own blood on the floor. I can remember what it looked like and sounded like when I shot Madara with a gun. The worst thing though, is I can remember running over to my mother, hoping that she was still alive. That they hadn't killed her. But what I saw was engraved in my brain forever. She layed on the bed, dead and cold. Her eyes, open, and still pleading with her attackers to stop. I never want to remember that face, but I do. It brought tears to my eyes. It brought tears to my eyes for two whole years while I grieved. I could remember that night in perfect description. I don't want to though! Any time I see that room, it makes me relive that night._

_I just want it all to stop. I want the memories to stop. That won't ever happen though. I've been invited to go to this Chie-Ai Academy that was built right on my doorstep. Well, really, my doorstep was built right on the academy. It starts this August. My house is being invaded by the other Japanese students for them to live. They are going to live in my house. I wouldn't admit it to anybody, but I'm almost scared about the whole situation. I don't know what I'll do. I know that I don't want to room with anybody. I'll probably just miss the whole tour and come back late at night. That way, I could just go back to my room without seeing anybody. I don't want anybody coming into this house. The house filled with all of the memories that haunt me. This is a place I don't want to be, but I just can't bring myself to leave. To leave would be almost like forgetting my family ever existed. I don't want that. I would never want that. I want to remember them, but I don't want to remember the them of that night._

_I was practically attacked by fangirls again. It's annoying. I don't even like any of those girls. Now that I think about it, I don't like any girl. Sure, maybe some of them are pretty, but anytime I think about having a girlfriend, I remember my mother. It's painful to me. Would that make me a homosexual? No. I can't be homosexual. I can't be gay. That would disgrace not only my parents but my whole deceased family. That isn't allowed. That can't happen. I'll marry a girl and so will Itachi. Itachi will have lots of kids and so will I. We'll rebuild the Uchiha family. The whole clan. That's what I was raised to do before it happened. I can't be gay. I won't be gay. It won't ever happen. I'll hide my distaste of them. It won't be real, I know that, but I can't let my own dead parents down. I won't do it. I can't do it. I hope._

_~Sasuke._

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He felt like crying for the raven who was currently writing quickly in his other journal. Naruto felt extremely bad. Now he knew why Sasuke had written that note to him. Naruto could feel himself wanting to compare his past and Sasuke's, but he realized that Sasuke was right. There was no way to compare somebody being born, passed around countries, and abused, to somebody who's whole family was slaughtered in front of his eyes, forced to watch his mother's rape, and forced to remember it his whole life. That was just to different. Both were horrible, but they were incomparable. You couldn't compare the fear of your home being lived in by strangers who didn't understand to the fear of meeting a family you've never thought was even alive after being abused for 16 years. You could compare one thing. That was that both Sasuke probably shared a similar fear as Naruto. The fear of opening up to somebody.

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced up at the clock. The book was closed in his hand and he had dozed off while he was thinking. He noticed that he must have actually been asleep a long time. They were being told to turn off everything and return to their seats for the landing. Naruto tucked the journal back into his bag as he pouted. He slept through the whole plane ride. That meant he only had read one entry. That made him mad.

The plane landed and after about 10 minutes, they were at the gate being shooed off the plane. Naruto found himself on a bus next to Kyuubi again. The taller male said he wanted to talk for a bit.

Kakashi came on the bus. "Okay everybody we will be on the bus till we get to a little bit north of Ko...Ko...Naruto. Can you come read this?" Naruto nodded, telling Kakashi how to pronounce the name. He sat back down. "Okay. Kolpashevo. We will be staying in an Inn there. It's called the Gavriil Inn. Don't be to loud." Kakashi said.

Naruto spent the whole bus ride listening and talking to Kyuubi. Apparently, surprising to Naruto, Kyuubi really liked Itachi. Apparently, Itachi was only 19 and not 22 like he claimed. Naruto asked Sasuke for conformation and he said his brother was 19. He talked a lot with Kyuubi, but there was an itch in the back of his mind. Gavriil Inn. That sounded so familiar. It was like Naruto's brain was trying to tell him something important. Soon, they pulled up to a large looking cabin. It was tucked below a mountain and surrounded by trees. Everybody grabbed their bags and moved to the large porch.

Naruto stood beside Kyuubi when he saw a swing. It was moving just a bit in the breeze, but that wasn't what bothered Naruto. What bothered him was the incredible wave of nostalgia that hit him. Kyuubi could sense something off about his brother.

"What's wrong Naru-kit?" Kyuubi asked, bending down to whisper in his ear.

Naruto tilted his head toward Kyuubi, but didn't let his eyes move from the bench. "It's all to nostalgic. I feel like I've been here before and it's starting to worry me Kyuu-nii."

Kyuubi was going to respond to Naruto, but three people walked out of the door. Kyuubi took a step closer to Naruto at the information, but watched the people. A man about 35 came out of the house with his wife and his son. The man had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The woman had light brown hair but with green eyes. The son had darker hair, but one eye was light brown and one was a vibrant green like his mother's eyes. Kyuubi felt Naruto stiffen for a moment beside him. He knew that Naruto was forcing his muscles to relax by the twitching as they did.

"Hello." He said, speaking English. It wasn't a problem because everybody there spoke English anyway. "My name is Galia Gavriil. This is my wife, Halina Gavriil, and my son, Lenka Gavriil. We are pleased to let you stay here for your stay. My wife and I have to take care of something, but Lenka will show you your rooms."

Galia bent down to whisper something to Lenka in Russian, before he let everybody move into the Inn. Lenka showed everybody to their rooms, leaving Naruto's group for last. "I'm sorry. We do have other guests, and seeing how you have more people than what could fit in a two person room, we will have to have you sleep in the attic. Don't worry, we will supply extra blankets." He said smiling as he led them up the small staircase located behind a small door. Kyuubi had to duck to avoid hitting his head.

Naruto, who would never tell anybody about what he realized, easily remembered everything when he saw the man. So he could easily remember Lenka. The boy was only six when Naruto came through this house, so he obviously didn't know his father's intentions of sending Naruto up to the attic to sleep. It was to scare the blond. Naruto was sure he was the only blond haired, blue haired, whisker-scared face that came through here. Naruto held no hostility to Lenka at all. The boy would usually sneak up food when Naruto hadn't been aloud to eat in days. He also cleaned a lot of Naruto's wounds. Lenka was good-natured, And now he had to talk to the boy. Naruto was nine when he came through. He would find out if the same thing was going on and help the boy, if he remembered Naruto.

"This is your room." He said, opening the door to the top of the stairs and stepping to the side. Naruto entered the room and everybody followed. Five beds were set up, and Naruto recognized one the most. "I will go get your blankets." Lenka said before closing the door behind him.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto for any sign of fear. All he saw was remembering. "Youngest should choose his bed first." Kyuubi said. "And that's you Naru-kit! Cause you're ten minutes younger!" Kyuubi laughed, but it didn't reach Naruto's comprehention. Naruto just nodded, pretending to look at all of the beds before walking to the one he recognized the most.

Naruto dropped his bag, inspecting the bed, as the others choose their beds. Naruto saw dents in the headboard and footboard. He recognized the sheets. Naruto leaned over the bed to where his head was supposed to lay. Right above it was a sky-light. That confirmed it for Naruto. He was 100% sure that this was the same house.

Lenka came back up with the blankets. "I'm sorry, but my father said he could only find four extras right now. The rest are in town being washed. I'm sorry." He said, setting them on the bed Kiba had chosen by the door. He switched his language to Russian by habit. "Good night."

"Lenka." Naruto said, speaking the same Russian. Everybody looked at Naruto. He even lost his Japanese accent, taking on a Russian one. Lenka turned around and looked at Naruto. He gave him a strange look. "Do you remember me?" He asked, his brain now focused on Russian and not English or Japanese.

"I thought that was just me. Who are you? Why are you so familiar." Lenka asked.

"Come here." Naruto said and Lenka complied. They stood staring at the bed while everybody watched in confusion. "Do you remember when you were six? There should have been a boy here. He should have always been chained up and he only had the thin blanket you brought him. You would clean his wounds. Do you remember?"

Lenka nodded and Naruto left him to ponder. He suddenly looked up at Naruto. "Ruru?" he asked. The name was all anybody understood. Naruto nodded solemnly. Lenka suddenly hugged Naruto. "Ruru! I didn't know what happened!" Naruto patted Lenka's back before he pryed the boy off him.

"I have to ask you somethings. You can nod or shake your head if you want. Okay? It's only two things." Naruto said. He continued when Lenka's head nodded. "First: Has anybody else come through like I have, and second: did he do anything to you like he did to me?" Lenka looked at everybody else in the room. "It's okay. They only know Japanese and English. Tell me. It's important."

"The first. Yes. You were the third to last. That is, until I..." Lenka couldn't speak anymore. He just nodded his head and buried his face in Naruto's chest.

"Lenka. Listen to me. I think I can help you. You have to trust me. I'm here for a week, but you can't give up hope. Now, Master Galia is probably getting mad. If he tries anything while I'm here, come get me. I'll protect you. I can handle much more than you. Go. Don't be suspicious. Trust me when I say that I WILL get you out." Naruto said, giving Lenka a squeeze before letting him go.

Lenka left the room and Naruto gave another glance at the bed. He looked at his friends. "Speak Japanese." He said. Nobody said a word. That was irritating. It happened twice more before Naruto looked Kyuubi in the eye with a say-something-now look.

"What was that about?" Kyuubi asked in Japanese. Naruto's brain snapped back to his home language.

Naruto looked at his bed. "Nothing." He murmured. He looked at his roommates. "Now. Down to business. All of you get the blankets."

"No." Everybody else said.

"Trust me guys. I'm used to cold like this. I've had to sleep even more north with a sheet and barely any clothes. I'm used to it. Now." Naruto said, grabbing the blankets and handing one to each. "Take the blanket, like the blanket, or I'll shove it in your face till you can't breathe!" Naruto yelled, slightly being serious and slightly joking.

Everybody nodded and moved to put the blankets on their beds before changing. Naruto glanced at the door and changed.

They all crawled in bed, four under heavy blankets and one under a thin one. The four watched a blond as the tried to go to sleep. By what they could feel on their faces, the room was freezing. Naruto tossed in his bed and looked at the stars. He got annoyed that they were cut off, then he remembered why he could see them before. His action's surprised everybody.

Naruto sat up in bed and made sure his feet were covered. He then proceeded to slip his feet in between the bars of the footboard. He let his feet go back to their natural turn-out and he covered his face up to his nose. He moved one arm above his head, out of the covers, and one to reach down to touch the floor, where a weird circle that stuck up from the ground was. It was almost built to make sure something could clip to it. Naruto watched the stars. Old habits die hard. He couldn't get to sleep in this bed without watching the stars. He couldn't even see the stars unless he was in the position he was always chained up in.

Everybody stared at Naruto as his shaking from the cold continued, but he still fell asleep anyway. All of the sudden, Lenka walked in. Everybody but Naruto, who was sleeping, sat up. He looked at Naruto and a look of sadness came over him. He had another thin blanket in his arms. He walked over to Naruto and draped it over the blond. He turned to look at the other teen's confused faces. He moved to the door, about to leave them to their confusion, but he decided against it. What would you think if you saw a really good friend fall asleep in a massively cold room, in an odd position, after a weird, emotional conversation in Russian that wouldn't be told to you.

Lenka turned around and looked at them. His eyes clearly showed that he would only say what he would say once. He spoke in English. "To all of the boys that came through here, he treated Naruto the worst. Everybody else got the room to move in. He chained Naruto up in that position for weeks on end. Don't let him go off alone with Mas- I mean my father. Please." With that, he walked from the room, his slight limp now apparent after what he had said.

Kyuubi looked at the others. They all nodded, knowing what he would say, but he said it anyways. "We don't tell Naruto we know. He'll tell us in the week, but we don't let him know we know. We don't, under any circumstance, let Naruto go off with Galia-san. At all."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like? Drama! Okay. I am now, officially, caught up. I wrote, and posted two chapters in one day. Now. Before I go and pass out after indulging myself in yaoi other than my own, let me say this. I'm happy that all ya'll have kept up with my story. 6,350 words in this chapter! I'll try my best to post another chapter tomorrow, that is, if I don't stay up till four again...Hope all ya'll liked! Remember to review! It gives me a big push to update fast!...Anys, I'll let ya'll go...no more rambling...REVIEW!...Peace out...^_^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Happy

YAY! Finally caught up! I think I left it in a good part last time. It's Friday right now, so I won't update this weekend. I'll resume on Monday though. I'll probabaly get another chapter in...anys...that's for the end of the chapter...If you haven't noticed, I hate cliffhangers. Well, I like them when I'm reading the completed version, not to write them myself and in an in-progress story...so...ya...hope ya'll like!

**Disclaimer: Well...If I owned Naruto...there would be 20x more angst...and sasunaru...like that kiss in the beginning...that would happen a lot more...plus more...but I don't own him...so I write...**

Warning: this is an AU. There are OCs and OOCs. This is M for a reason. Cussing, lime, lemon, cantalope, rape. Angst...

_"The key to change...is to let go of fear" ~Rosanne Cash_

* * *

><p>Itachi walked up the stairs to the attic. He was dressed and ready for the day. He opened the door and was blasted with cold air. He shivered a bit. If he knew that it was this cold, he would have made them sleep on the floor in his room. He walked over to Kyuubi to wake him up. He secretly liked the younger male. They were only three years apart, and when Itachi talked to his parents, they said that as long as Kyuubi was happy they would let him be with anybody. Then they got suspicious, and Itachi had to make up a lie.<p>

Itachi put a hand where he thought Kyuubi's shoulder was and lightly shook him. "Kyuubi. Wake up. Breakfast is almost ready." Itachi said. Kyuubi shot up out of bed, then jumped back under the covers.

"Holy shit! Fuck! It's cold!" Kyuubi shouted. He looked at Itachi who seemed fine. Stupid Uchiha. "Hey." He whispered. "Check on Naruto. He gave us the blankets because there was only 4. Lenka-san came up after Naruto fell asleep, but it was only a thin one. I'll wake up the others."

Itachi nodded and walked over to the only blond in the room. Kyuubi wrapped the spar blanket around him and grabbed his pillow. He walked over to Kiba and smacked him in the face with said pillow. Kiba fell off the bed with a yelp. Luckily, a blanket went with him. He looked over at Gaara and nodded. He often saw the shorter male walk around at night. He walked over to Sasuke and looked at the raven. He was laying in bed, his eyes open, and staring at the ceiling. Kyuubi could tell he was lost in a memory, but in a few seconds, Sasuke also sat up. They all watched as Itachi woke up Naruto.

Naruto sat up and saw Itachi hovering over him. He flinched before he recognized the face. He finished sitting up and pulled his feet from the footboard. Naruto threw the blankets off of him and placed his socked feet on the ground, standing up. He stretched before he walked over to his bag. Something caught his eye. He had thrown off two blankets and not one. He saw it was thin and he mentally thanked Lenka. He quickly changed, pulling on a long-sleeved shirt.

Naruto didn't have a problem anymore changing in front of others. He now knew how Sasuke got his massive scar, and he wasn't afraid of what people would think when he removed his shirt. That helped Naruto to let go of his fear. The others knew his past and they didn't leave him. If they saw his scars or not, it was fine with him now. Sasuke kind of helped him with that.

Naruto pulled on his shirt and them pulled on the only pair of jeans without some type of hole, paid for from Kyuubi's shopping spree money. His older brother would not allow Naruto to go to Russia with jeans that offered no protection. He pulled on his shoes, from Sakura, and turned to the others. They had watched him while he changed, and when he noticed that they had already changed as well, he smiled to them. Naruto opened the door and started down the stairs, the others following him. They all walked into the dinning room. They saw people they didn't know sitting and waiting for breakfast and the rest of the group. Galia sat at the end of the massive table, and Halina was taking her seat after she had put the breakfast on the table.

Everybody sat down, but Naruto didn't move. He looked around. Not only did he not see Lenka, but there was no chair for him. "Oh. I'm sorry. The extra person is throwing us off. We did move your breakfast into the kitchen with Lenka." Halina said kindly. Naruto nodded, assuring his friends that it was alright.

Naruto followed the maze of a house to the kitchen. He saw fridge was moved slightly and he understood. He moved the fridge just a bit more to push a door open. He stepped into the darkness and down a step before he pulled the fridge back in place. He closed the door behind him and walked down the steps. He found the landing and saw a light from the end of the hallway. He walked to it.

"Lenka?" he asked into the darkness as he pushed the door to the soft light open.

"Ruru?" the young boy asked. Naruto pushed the door open and saw that there was a candle in the middle of the bare room. Lenka sat in the corner as he watched Naruto. "Dad said not to eat without you. So I waited." Naruto looked at the boy as he brought around some half-eaten bread and set down a dirty glass of water.

"Did you make him mad?"

Lenka nodded, explaining shortly that he was caught coming back from bringing Naruto a blanket. Naruto nodded and sat down beside the boy. HE grabbed the bread, tearing it in two. Naruto took the part that was a fourth of the original size and gave Lenka the rest. "No. You take the big piece." Lenka said, pushing it to Naruto.

"Lenka. Listen to me. You haven't been through what I have. I've eaten grass to stay alive after being fed half of this." Naruto held up his piece. "This is like a feast to what I used to eat. You need your energy. I can always get berries and stuff from the forest, but you'll be working all day. Eat. Please." Naruto held the bread to Lenka.

Lenka hesitated before grabbing the bread and taking a bite as Naruto put half of his piece into his mouth. They sat, chewing.

"Hey Lenka? How long has that candle been burning?" Naruto asked, seeing that it was almost to the end.

"Since this morning when I came down here. About two and a half hours."

Naruto nodded. They both went into their own thoughts. All Naruto could think about is how he couldn't escape this treatment, but he could help Lenka.

* * *

><p>Halina came back from the kitchen. She was told to open the main door and make sure the refrigerator was flush to the wall. She did. Now she walked back to complete her last order.<p>

"Lenka! Lenka and that blond boy are gone! The door is open and their missing!" she said, panicked. All of the teens stood up and rushed to the kitchen, only to see that she was right. In a panic, they all grabbed their coats, slipping on their snowboots, and ran out the door. Galia told the rest of the guests, there to ski during a college break, to go ahead and leave. He said that they can go ski if they want. That they had everything under control and to not worry. They were going to clean, so they needed everybody gone. He watched them leave and then told Halina to lock every door to the outside there was and to get in the truck and go to town to shop for food. She did.

Galia smiled. He finally had his blond back. He made his way to the kitchen. Plan, accomplished.

* * *

><p>"Lenka." Naruto whispered. The light had gone out a few minutes ago. "If he comes down here. Don't egg him on. If he tries anything, I'll take it. Don't let yourself be hurt." Naruto said. He was going to say more, but the door suddenly opened and slammed. Lenka and Naruto tensed.<p>

Naruto stood up and moved in front of Lenka. Naruto had to protect this boy. He was only 13 while Naruto was 16. Naruto _had _protect him. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't. Galia moved into the room. It was pitch black and all Naruto could see was the shadow. A dull light was turned on. Galia put the flashlight to face the wall. Now, he could see. Naruto stood protectively in front of Lenka. He made his way over.

"My Naruto. How I missed you after you were taken away. Even if you scream and yell, nobody will hear you. They all left to find you when they thought you were outside." Galia said. He laughed. "Let me guess. You're going to protect Lenka at all costs."

Naruto didn't flinch. He just stared at the man. "What do you do to your own son?" he asked angrily.

Galia pulled Naruto to another wall. "I could tell you." He grabbed one of Naruto's hands and it was suddenly in chains at attached to the wall. He forgot about his other hand as he pulled. Now, both of his hands were in the chains. "Or I could show you. Though, I don't chain him up like I do you. It just turns me on to see you struggle against the chains."

Naruto struggled to defend himself when the man attached himself to Naruto's neck. He looked over to Lenka and saw him trembling. "Look away Lenka." Naruto mouthed. Lenka did as he was told, looking to face the wall. He ate some more of his bread, trying to block out the cussing and the struggling sounds of the blond. He got mad and threw the bread on the ground. He stood, turning back around. He saw his father's hand moving up the blond's shirt. He walked over to his father and pushed him.

"Stay away from Ruru!" He said. He hit the ground after his father's fist came in contact with his face.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Galia yelled, as he kicked Lenka's gut multiple times. Naruto couldn't stand it.

"Bastard! Stop! Do whatever you want to me! Punch me! Kick me! Fuck me! I don't care! Leave Lenka alone!" He shouted.

"Really? You want me to fuck you?" Galia said smiling. He moved away from Lenka and went to Naruto.

"I don't want you to fuck me. I still want to stay away from me. I still hate you. I want you to leave Lenka alone."

"So if I leave Lenka alone, you'll let me fuck you?"

"Ruru! No! I'm not worth it!" Lenka shouted. He tried to stand, but collapsed and coughed up some blood.

"Yes you are." Naruto said smiling before a punch was directed at his gut the same time Galia attached to his neck again.

* * *

><p>"He's nowhere in sight." Kiba said. They had regrouped about a mile from the Inn after an hour and a half of searching. "Where the fuck could he be?"<p>

"Did anybody check his room?" Itachi asked, looking at Kyuubi who suddenly paled.

"Did anybody _stay_ to check his room?" Gaara asked.

All of the sudden, Kyuubi took off for the house. Sasuke, Kiba, and Gaara close behind. Everybody followed when they saw Sasuke and Gaara run. They never looked panicked. That scared them. Kyuubi tried the kitchen door and it opened. Galia sat quietly at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Where's Naruto?" Kyuubi asked Galia angrily.

"Oh. False alarm. He came down from his room and then went with my wife to the store in town with Lenka. They should be back in a few hours." Galia said.

Kyuubi nodded hesitantly and walked away. He walked up the stairs and went to the one place nobody could bother him unless they feared for their life. Itachi's room. He sat down on the bed and layed down. He was lost in thought. Kyuubi could read his eyes. He could read the satisfaction. He could read the lie. He could read the end of pleasure. Pleasure that only came from sex. It was killing him inside. He didn't want his brother to suffer anymore, but this one trip is doing just that. Making his brother suffer.

Kyuubi turned over on the bed. He heard the door open and shut softly. It was followed by soft footsteps and the weight of another. Kyuubi knew that only one person could be that quiet. "What do you want Itachi?" He asked.

Itachi looked at the boy in front of him. He didn't need some amazing gift to tell that Kyuubi was hurt. "Tell me what you know."

Kyuubi sighed. He sat up, moving back to lean on the headboard. "Yesterday. Lenka brought us up blankets. There were only four. Lenka and Naruto talked in Russian and it looked important, but he wouldn't tell us what about. Naruto gave _us_ the blankets despite our protests. He fell asleep in that odd position. Lenka brought up another blanket. He told us that that was how he was chained to the bed. He told us that Galia-san treated Naruto the worst. Then today. There aren't enough chairs. Naruto goes to eat with Lenka. They disappear. We ALL leave. We come back almost two hours later." Kyuubi had to stop. He could just remember the look in that man's eyes. "His eyes." He was choking on his own words. "They read that he had just fucked somebody. He lied to us when he said that Naruto and Lenka were with Halina-san. Then his eyes read that he was happy we bought the lie. He was eager then. Eager that we bought into that lie. So he could go back to wherever he was keeping them." Kyuubi grabbed the pillow and hugged it. He looked at Itachi's intense gaze. "I'm worried. I haven't know Naruto long, but I'm close enough to call him my brother. He's been through a lot. His _first_ birthday party in 16 years was last Thursday." Kyuubi looked away and Itachi moved to sit next to him. "I can always read the eyes of people. His basically say that he is in pain. He is happy on the outside, but that happiness is shallow. He is bleeding on the inside. That's why I was happy with not having any attention on our birthday. When I saw he was happy from the bottom of his heart, where he's normally hurting, I felt like crying with him. That made me so happy. But now...we don't know where he is." Kyuubi paused. "And the satisfaction in that man's eyes was so strong. It's painful."

It was silent in the room for several minutes. Kyuubi was just staring at the bed and Itachi was sitting there silently. "I'm happy that you allow yourself to show that you care for Naruto-kun. Sasuke would never take my affection correctly." Itachi started. He really didn't know what to do for once. "Naruto-kun would do anything to protect somebody. He would jump in front of a train to protect somebody. Sure, he may have strait D's, except in Language and Music, and that might be considered an idiot, but I don't think he is. I can tell that Sasuke calls Naruto 'dobe' because he'd jump in front of that train, no matter how fast or big it is." Kyuubi now looked at Itachi as he spoke. He didn't really know where this was going. "No matter what he does though, I'm sure he cares to much for us to ever let anything extremely bad happen to him." Itachi said.

Kyuubi looked at Itachi and smiled. He understood now. He looked forward and let his head drop onto Itachi's shoulder. He was happy that Itachi cared enough to make him just a little bit happier.

* * *

><p>"Ruru." Naruto heard from above him "Ruru!" he felt a light shake on him. He opened his eyes and saw Lenka. "Ruru!" Lenka said, hugging Naruto lightly. Naruto sat up. He could feel the pain in his lower back, legs, and, most of all, butt. He recalled everything that happened and he leaned against the wall.<p>

"Did he leave you alone?" Naruto asked Lenka almost immediately. Lenka looked down.

"He didn't do that to me if that's what you're asking. He kicked me a few more times before he left."

Naruto was furious and relieved at the same time. He sighed. "Lenka. Let me tell you what happened to me."

Lenka looked up at Naruto confused. He leaned against the wall next to Naruto as the blond leaned in the corner. "Okay." he said.

"I went through different situations my whole life. I've been alone, and people like you only showed up every now and then. The moment I decided to change my life was when I was 12, about a week from my 13th birthday. I was living in New York in America at the time. They were probably the worst people that ever adopted me. I stayed with them a month in that torture when I decided that I would run away. I didn't want to enter my teens being passed around from family to family, from country to country, at all. So I packed up a little of the food from dinner one day. With the clothes on my back, I left. I ran for a long time. These thugs picked me up. I let them have their way as long as they got me out of the state. When I felt like leaving, they kept me for longer. I was with them for a week into my 13th year. So I left them and ran. Turns out, I made it to Ohio somehow. I was alone for two weeks. I was about to give up. The only think I had eaten in two weeks was grass from the ground and leftover fish thrown out. It was better than being tortured everyday. It was better than being alone, but I was alone. I didn't want to live anymore. I was about to go to sleep on the side of the road out in the middle of nowhere one night and this truck came by. The first thing I thought was that this guy wanted to take me as well, but I was wrong."

Naruto stopped talking and Lenka looked at him. "What happened?" he asked.

"He took me in after he promised me happiness. He helped me recover physically and then I was accepted to this elite school for my language ability. I wasn't happy, but I met a lot of people I care about now. And Lenka, I'm happy now. Sure, I may one day want to find love, but not right now. I don't see myself with anybody because of my past. But for right now. I am happy. That's what I want for you. Sure, you may not be old enough to go to my school. You may not even have an amazing ability, but I want you to be happy."

It was silent until Lenka spoke. "I can't be happy if nobody takes me in. I don't want to go to an orphanage."

"You don't have to. My mother." Naruto stopped to laugh. Lenka gave him a weird look. "Apparently, the hospital screwed up big time. Got my brother and I mixed up. But they found out and then they found me when Kyuu-nii came to the academy. I didn't accept them at first, but now I do. I can see that they care." Naruto went back to what he was saying before. "My mother and father were so horrified about what happened that they decided that they would open an international house. They would adopt kids from all around the world and take them in. Care for them. Lenka. You can go to them. You can get away. You can be close to me and you can have a caring family. They said that the language barrier wouldn't be a problem because of me, seeing as how I'm kind of a language prodigy." Naruto paused and breathed out. "Lenka. You can be happy."

Lenka attacked Naruto, giving him a hug attack. Naruto winced, but let the younger boy hug him. "Okay. Take me with you. I don't want to stay here anymore." Lenka whispered.

"That's good." Naruto forced himself to stand on his screaming legs. He knew that he was still to used to doing this. He walked forward and pushed himself up the stairs. He came back down. "It's locked from the outside." He said, reclaiming his seat. "We'll have to wait till he comes back. Then you'll make a run for it. I'll hold him off while you go get my friends. You'll have to hurry though. If it take's to long, he might lock it from the inside."

"Ruru. You've already done enough."

"Lenka. Trust me. I can barely walk, let alone run, while I'm in this pain." Naruto sighed. "Where's the other half of my bread. I need to get some strength to hold him off."

"Ruru."

"No Lenka. Let me do this. You know this house easily. I get lost in my apartment going to the bathroom. You're the _only _one who can do this."

Lenka looked slightly concerned. He nodded and sat back. They both weren't expecting for the door to creak open already. They looked at each other and nodded. Time to take things into their own hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now. I'll update again today...hopefully...but I thought that I needed to stop this chapter. I hope all of you liked! I think this is my shortest chapter yet. Under 4,000 words...*sigh*...anys, it is Friday! Two things. One, I won't update this weekend, like always, and Two, I get to sleep for once!...gotta go. I'm starving...see ya'll!...REVIEW!...Peace out...^_^...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You live when you Love

So...next chapter! Yay! Hope ya'll like it! I totally destroyed their trip...No worries, I'll make up for it later...

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then I'd have videos of Sasunaru...but seeing as I only have stories...I don't...dang...**

Warning: If you're still reading...You know already...This is M...

_"Courage is the power to let go of the familiar." ~Raymond Lindquist_

* * *

><p>"Go Lenka!" Naruto shouted. He was pressed up against the wall by Galia. Lenka ran up the stairs. He ran into the first room he saw that belonged to one of Naruto's friends. There were five girls sitting and talking. He looked frightened and ran out the door. This caused the girls to follow him. He couldn't get girls though. He needed a guy, or multiple ones. He ran into the next room. He saw three boys he recognized as Naruto's roommates and a few more. He ran up to them.<p>

"You have to help Ruru!" He shouted, panicking. He knew every second was one step closer to another 'session' or possibly worse. Kyuubi and Itachi came in the room.

"What's up little fellow?" Kyuubi said, then he saw his eyes. "What's wrong."

"Ruru! Ruru! You have to help him!" Lenka shouted he ran to the door and looked behind him.

"Who's Ruru?" Kiba asked.

"Ruru! You're friend! He should have gone missing with me!"

"Naruto!" everybody shouted. Lenka ran out and everybody moved to follow. Shikamaru held the ones who would only get in the way back. They cared for Naruto, but they weren't close enough to him to see what they might see and not be effected.

Lenka rushed through the house and into the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and moved to open it wider. "Help!" he yelled. Kyuubi helped him and they all gasped when they saw the door. Lenka ran in and everybody followed, running down the stairs. Lenka made the landing and ran to the corner, unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of them. The other five ran in. Ino gasped and went strait to Lenka.

In front of them, Naruto was on his knees, his face pressed to the ground by Galia's foot. The older man's hand held Naruto's behind his back while he was digging his nails into Naruto's shirtless back. Tears were running down his face, and the man moved his nails, drawing blood as they went, and they slowly pushed Naruto's pants back. Kyuubi could tell in a split second that Galia was enjoying the boys pain and Naruto wanted to yell, but wouldn't let himself.

Sasuke ran forward and tackled Galia off of Naruto. He threw a heavy punch strait to the man's jaw. Kyuubi joined him, kicking the man each time Sasuke pulled to take another punch. Gaara and Kiba picked Naruto up and almost ran up the stairs, Ino following with Lenka in tow. Sasuke and Kyuubi didn't stop till they were sure the guy had passed out before they followed the others.

Kiba and Gaara put Naruto face down on the couch. Ino stood back, holding Lenka in her arms. She was crying at the sight of Naruto. Lenka peeled himself out of her arms and ran to the kitchen. He came back right before Kyuubi and Sasuke, Kyuubi's leg bloody and Sasuke's fists. Lenka ran up to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"First aid. Just so it doesn't get infected." Lenka said. He sat on his knees, pulling out an ice-cube. He ran it down one of the nail marks, cleaning the wound all the way down to the middle of Naruto's backside. He did this three times with the cube before he threw the bloody ice onto a plate. He did this for all five. He asked Naruto to sit, which he did with many winces. He wrapped the injury with a cloth for as much as he could. He told Naruto to lay back down. He stood to face the other's. "He'll be fine."

"What is this?" said a high-pitched voice behind them. They turned around and saw Halina. "What is that filth doing on my couch? I thought we sent it to the attic and basement for a reason." She spat. She walked over to her son and grabbed his arm to pull him away. Lenka resisted and shook her off. "You're filth to. I can't believe I ever gave birth to you."

"It doesn't matter! I'm going back with Ruru to Japan! He promised me! You can't stop me!" Lenka yelled.

"Fine. Do what you want. Just let me give you a parting gift." Halina said slyly. She revealed a knife from under her apron. She gripped it and sliced it towards Lenka. It was all to fast, and he didn't have time to move. He didn't feel anything at first, but he fell to his knees in shock. Then he felt it. A sharp pain came to his face. It felt like it traveled from the right of his forehead, down between his eyes, over his nose, and to where his left cheek met his jaw. He yelled. "Serves you right." she said, before wiping the knife of on her apron and walking out of the room, nose in the air.

Nobody stopped her, from fear or shock, most likely both. Naruto was up in seconds, gripping Lenka. He told him reassuring words, pausing to look at the group. "Ino. Go tell everybody what's wrong. Kiba, go get a guest and make them call the hospital. Gaara, go get my first aid kit out of my bag. Kyuubi, go lock that bitch in the basement with her husband. Sasuke...stay here..." he turned back to Lenka, petting the younger boys words. They all sprung into action. Sasuke just walked over to Naruto, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Sasuke hoped Naruto understood. This wasn't a one time hand of reassurance. This was one of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>"Well. That was a waste of a trip." Kiba said, sitting next to Ino, who sat by Sakura, on the plane home. Across the isle was Naruto sitting next to the window by Lenka, who was by Sasuke. The plane back to Japan was about to land. Nobody was happy about the way things turned out. Except one.<p>

Naruto was smiling happily next to Lenka. He was telling the younger boy what had happened after he met his parents and what he learned about them. All anybody could think was 'how the fuck can he be smiling after what happened?'

After the ambulance came, they took Lenka and Naruto to the hospital. There, they were treated. Naruto wouldn't let anybody touch him until Lenka was taken care of. That took a while. Four hours to be exact. He ended up getting 152 stitches and a nice bandage that went over the cut, behind his ear, around his head, under his bangs, and back the cut again. Just so happens that the wounds Naruto sported where deeper than expected, not deep enough to scar, but deep enough to get an infection. So they spent the rest of the week in the hospital for Naruto and Lenka. They did go skiing as well. They had to do something. The hospital only let two visitors at a time in.

Now, they were on the plane home. Naruto felt a jostle and he looked out the window. They were on the ground. It only took a few minutes this time to get off the plane and into the airport. The group went through customs and then past security.

"MY BABY!" somebody shouted. Naruto flinched and hid behind Kyuubi. To bad for the blond that the yell came from the other direction. Kyuubi was no help. Naruto was tackled and practically choked.

"Kasa." Naruto managed to get out. Kushina let go when she heard the name.

"Who is Kasa?" she asked, eyeing the blond.

"You." Naruto said. He sighed when he saw her look. "You won't ever be an okasan to me. But your close enough to be a kasa. It's okasan without the o or the n."

"MY BABY!" she shouted again. She was pulled off by Minato.

"Thanks papa." He stood, motioning for Lenka to come over. The young boy did. "Kasa. Papa. This is Lenka. I kind of remembered that you were opening up your home internationally when I was in a pinch. I promised he could come live with you. I'd be there a bit to help with translation and stuff. He's been through...a lot, and he was one of the few in my life who helped me when I was injured. So. Will you?"

Kushina looked at Minato. "Of course." Minato said.

Naruto hugged them and then pulled Lenka into a hug, smiling like an idiot. He let go of Lenka and looked at him. He eyed him and silently asked for him to say a word in Russian. Lenka did, saying thanks. "Now." Naruto started in Russian. People eyed him with both fascination and suspicion. "I know that you have a lot of hate connected with the name Gavriil. So I'd suggest introducing yourself with your middle name as your last. We can do something about your middle name later." Lenka nodded. Naruto faced Sasuke for a moment, who said 'dobe' to the blond. Sasuke was filled in that Naruto had to hear a word in the language to use it. "Mama. Papa. I'll let him introduce himself. He speaks English." He looked at Lenka.

Lenka returned the look with slight fear, but that was washed away when the blond gave him a bright smile. He looked to the two people. The woman had the same bright smile, and the man had the same caring eyes. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that these were Naruto's parents. "My name is Lenka Anatoli. Please take care of me." Lenka said. He did what Naruto had taught him on the plane. The way to any girls good side. He tilted his head, made his eyes big, and gazed at the person.

"SO CUTE!" Kushina and almost every other girl in a 50 meter radius shouted. Kushina was the only one to tackle the younger one.

"Yes. I'm sure. You are Ruru's mother." Lenka said. Everybody laughed, and did so even harder when she stood, let Lenka stand next to Naruto, then tackled them both again. Only Minato came to their rescue. He tilted his head, made his eyes big, then closed them while smiling. Kushina was instantly attached to Minato's arm, saying how much she loved him. Everybody laughed. Now, it was time to go back to the academy.

Lenka and Naruto said their goodbye's, promising to meet for the weekend to get the younger new clothes, before Lenka left with Minato and Kushina while Naruto went with his classmates.

* * *

><p>Naruto layed down on his bed for the first time in a week. He was leaning against his massive fox and he was really relaxed. Now all he needed was a Sasuke journal. Oh! Look what magically appeared on Naruto's stomach. A Sasuke journal! Naruto opened up the cover and flipped a few pages in. He had read seven since he first read it. He realized that Sasuke didn't write everyday. He wrote whenever he felt like it. So it would go from skipping five days to one five minutes later.<p>

_June 2,_

_FUCKING HELL! Okay, now that that's done with I will explain. For some reason, ever since I started this journal, I've been looking at people differently. Not just any people. People my age. The more I look, the more I turn myself away. At least, with girls. With guys, I stare for a bit, then something in my heart tells me that 'he isn't the one'. I'm still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that I'm g...g...ga...that I like guys and not girls. It's stupid. It's irritating. And the fact that my heart tell's me that 'he isn't the one' at every fucking guy I look at is really annoying. Why can't it just accept somebody?_

_Am I that difficult to get along with? Why can't I just find love? I know. So what if I'm still technically 15. I turn 16 this week anyway! I don't want to end up like my brother! 19 claiming he's 22 so he can get into bars to meet people. It's annoying to me for two reasons. 1: he's always gone off with somebody older than him by at least five years. 2: he always brings said person home in the middle of the night and makes a shitload of noise in his room. If you know what I mean. Then I found out that he brought home more guys than girls. That was weird to me. It's really hard to come to terms with your own sexuality, but it's just weird to see guys leave when you always thought your older brother brought home girls._

_I just want to be happy. I want for that one person to come up and my heart say 'him! He's the one! Get him before he goes away!'. I want my heart to clench at the sight of that person. I want to protect that person. I want to love that person. I want to depend on that person the same way that they will depend on me. That's how I came to terms with my sexuality. If my heart went towards guys more than girls, then so be it. It was hard to accept, but I finally just realized that I don't care what gender that person is in as long as I am happy and they are happy. If I have to protect another guy, so be it. If I have to provide for another guy, so be it. If that person had some tragic past that I have to help him through, then I will. It isn't any different than a guy with a girl. I want to feel the tingle and the burn of the others touch on my skin, but I want to let them feel the tingle and burn from my own touch. I want it so bad that it's ripping me apart._

_I'm remembering it more often. I go to their room to think, but that always leads me to memories. Memories lead me to sadness. That leads me to my room where my journal is. That leads to my exhaustion, which leads to sleep. Sleep leads to dreams. Speaking of dreams, I've had one intriguing one last night. I was walking up a hill. The grass was dead and the sky was red. I kept climbing though there wasn't an end in sight. The road I had been walking on gave way to the dead grass. It was wet and soggy and muddy. I don't know why, but I kept climbing. Suddenly, I found myself at the top. The grass was long and green. It was soft and flew in the breeze. There was a tree. It was big, green, and most of all, alive. At the bottom of the tree was a boy. He was my age. I can't remember his face exactly, but I do remember a few things. He had spiky, wild blond hair. His skin was tanned, like he had spent his life in the glow of the sun. His eyes were deep oceans that were evolving. They went from dark and depressing to hopeful and happy from the bottom of their heart. I remember scars. I don't remember where they were, but I remember six of them. He called my name. I remember smirking at him and sitting next to him. We looked out at the scenery. There were hills. A million hills and yet, I could see them all with him by my side. These hills were full of dead grass. The trees on top were small and dead. The people looked like ghosts. His words I can remember in clarity. He had pointed to a hill a ways away. It was dead, and all of the sudden, life hit it. The whole hill came to life. The grass got long and green. The tree came to life. It looked brighter. He told me 'Everybody's lives are empty and worthless without love. We go through pain and heartache, but it isn't till somebody pushes through all of that and reaches the real you. That is when you aren't alone. That is when somebody loves you. That is when you fall in love. That is when your life starts. When it comes to life.' and he looked at me and smiled. 'I'm alive because I love you teme.' I was shocked so much that I lost the dream and woke up._

_You can now see why I want to now. I don't know where it came from. The insult. The words. Those words. The love. It was so much, but I need to go back again. I want to. All I can hope is that with this exhaustion I am now facing, I do have the same dream. I want to see that face again. That face is like a light to me. I hope that face, I hope that person is real. If he is, and I do meet him, then I will believe in fate. I might go as far as to believe in soulmates, but for now I don't. Something so crazy can't happen. It was just a dream. Right?_

_~Sasuke_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Well? Did you like? I'll make this short cause it's late and I have an early day tomorrow. So I'll skip everything else. Tell me what ya'll think!...REVIEW!...Peace out...^_^...  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Calls from a Distant Past

OMG! I am SO SORRY! I haven't been able to type on my iPod, or I totally would have and I'd already be on chapter whatever...I'm on spring break, and while I do have to clean my entire house, I do promise to try. I can't give any excuses, because my parents totally don't know about this, but I've been writing the past year, so do plan on full chapters in the near future. It all depends on if I can type fast enough...

**READ! **I need a to take a vote. You'll all see what it's for after you read this chapter. To vote, just send me a message or post as a review, but preferably a message. Go listen to the songs: Yours to Hold, Would it Matter. Both are by Skillet. If you think you have a better song option, send it in a message. Just say either, Hold, Matter, or Other. Write what song if you choose other. The vote thing will close in a week, I will count and listen to all other options. Please do this! I need to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, and I can't do this without a song!

Warning: AU, not our world...kissing, but not between who we all want it to be...rated M for a reason...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...Sasuke would have come back for him by now...but sadly I don't...**

_If grass can grow through cement, love can find you at every time in your life. _

_~Cher_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat by the pool, thinking, contemplating, how exactly he would handle the situation at hand. He understood much too well how much a past, remembered or relived could hurt. He understood that it took great delicacy and accuracy to fully heal the current predicament. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, but the problem was so different from his, and Itachi was really the one that had helped him after the slaughter.<p>

As if on cue, his scar prickled and burned. It irritated him, and he wouldn't let himself succumb to useless nervous twitching. He knew that it wouldn't do a thing for the dull ache of the searing memory focused currently on his back. He hated it. The way it tickled at the back of his mind, slowly, evilly, pulling up the horrid, grotesque memories of that fateful night.

_Sasuke sprinted down the hall, away from his psychotic uncle, to his home. To his mother._

He clenched his hand around the leg of his shorts, biting his lip, trying forcibly to shut the memory out.

_A man, no, two were on top of his mother, yet she only yelled to run. To leave. To not watch._

He squeezed his eyes shut, but that just gave him the visual.

_He ran to his father's study, only to find him dead over now-unneeded, blood-stained paperwork._

His scar stung sharply, but he could only resist the enclosing memory to no avail.

_He felt the air move around him, menacingly warning him of impending doom. The silent breath and movement of space that seemed to move in slow-motion, but it was all too fast for him to react. Sound came first. A high-pitched swoosh that sliced the air in graceful anger. Then, the pain sunk in, shoulder to hip, and the incomprehensible pain of flesh and muscle being cruelly cut by flesh and blood with a generational family heirloom. The sound of blood hitting the floor drop by drop, followed by the sound of his useless body falling to the ground in a mess. He heard, but couldn't recognize, the sound of his own voice as it pierce the stale air, giving sound to his pain. But what hurt the most was the malicious laughter erupting from his uncle above him._

His breath caught.

_He grabbed his father's gun from the lifeless hands and pulled the trigger twice, hitting his uncle once in the thigh and once in the gut. He ran for his mother, but saw her pleading, lifeless eyes instead of her joyous, engaging ones._

Sasuke splashed into the water, ducking his head in. It was then, after he had rendered his uncle immobile but had failed to save a single person, Itachi came running in, pulling Sasuke to him and calling the police. It was difficult living with the memory, but the sounds and sights of red, are so firmly embedded that he can rarely think about anything else; however, Naruto came into his life. He wasn't about to let Naruto suffer like he has been doing since age six. He promised himself that he would heal Naruto, even if he died trying.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto sat in his class, silently waiting for his music teacher to walk in. They had been preparing songs since the very beginning of the year, and now they were getting a new task.<p>

"Songwriting!" Kurenai-sensei yelled as she walked in the chattering room. Silence split the noise in an instant. "That's right, you have to write a song, with no help, and then not only perform it to us, but the whole academy! Due on Thursday, perform on Friday! You're dismissed!"

Naruto sat there for a moment, half-panicking, half awe-struck. He really should have seen this coming from a mile away. It wasn't surprising really, because all the greatest singers wrote. Naruto saw no reason why he couldn't write, but he just needed something to write about.

He stood and followed Ino out of the room, saying goodbye to her and waiting on Sasuke. The sun shone in a window, causing the brightening of the hall, blinding him momentarily. He never really liked the sun. It meant he had to wake every morning. It meant he had to live through yet another day. It meant a new day that could be filled with possible horrors. It used to mean that the torture was moments away. No. He did not like the sun. He preferred the night. It meant the quiet sound of motionless breathing as the living slept. It meant the immaculate sky that returned him to purity. It meant the healing from the sun of attrition. It used to mean the immeasurable want to fall asleep and not wake up. Though he now understood that a past was something that you couldn't change. He now knew that it was just something he had to accept. It was something he had to move on from. He had to let go and forget. Yes, he knew that it would be difficult, but he was no longer living life alone, passing through the lives of un-wanting people he wished he would never have to see again. He had people beside him, supporting him, wishing for him to have the best, loving him. That is what made his reliving of past moments fewer and shorter, longer moments of time he could breathe. It was those currently around him that made it possible to live again. They made it possible for him to smile from the bottom of his heart. They made it possible for his new-found desire to love the sun equally to the night bloom, because they showed him that both led to happiness and love.

"Naruto" a voice said from beside him. Naruto recognized the voice almost instantly as it rung in his ears and memory. He turned to see Sasuke, leaning patiently against the wall. He wore his signature smirk and cocked eyebrow, gazing at Naruto as if the raven was omnipotent.

"What's with the look?" Naruto asked smiling a sheepish grin.

"Well, a dobe like you was glaring so intensely out the window, I just had to stop and stare. Come on, or we'll be lat for class." Sasuke said, glancing nervously at the clock on the wall. It was if he had parents who demanded perfection even from their graves.

"Teme. Do we have to?" Naruto wined, not wanting to go anywhere near the perverted, creepy, scary, pedophile teacher of his science class.

"Yes, now hurry up dobe." Sasuke said, moving to walk down the hall toward his next class.

"Fine! Just wait up teme!" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up with the raven. They quickly fell into step. Left, right, left, right. Heel, ball, toe, heel, ball, toe. Naruto kept his gaze down, looking at the patterns of the otherwise boring hallway tiles, while Sasuke kept his gaze forward, shoulders back, just like what was taught to him at such a young age. Uchiha's never look anywhere but forward when they walk. Good posture, proper stride. Heel, ball, toe, heel, ball, toe. He only ever wavered in his elegant stride when the prickling of his scar tickled the back of his memory. He would pause, only momentarily, before he would resume his elegance. Even in these pauses, Naruto would pause as well. Not from a conscious want to keep in step, but Naruto would be chattering away, Sasuke would pause, and Naruto would be exactly in step with him and not even realize it.

Sasuke laughed as Naruto slammed into the closed door, but so did Naruto. Sasuke murmured dobe before opening the door to the room. Naruto pouted, responding with his usual teme, and walked through the open door. He walked to the desk and sat, Sasuke following suit.

It was silent for a moment, but Sasuke asked, "How far are you in the journal?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment, thinking back to the last thing he had read. "I think the entry was on June second." Sasuke visibly relaxed and said 'okay'.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he noticed. He understood the need to hide something, but he was to the point of telling Sasuke things he didn't even tell Kyuubi and Ino and Kiba. He trusted the raven immensely, and he couldn't picture life as it is without him. It was too strange. For him to picture life without Sasuke would be like picturing his life before Jaraiya had found him near death on the side of the road in Ohio. It seemed now as if life without Sasuke would just be a black hole, a never-ending spiral of darkness that wouldn't let even the smallest light shine through.

"Pay attention Uzumaki-kun." Orochimaru called from the front of the room.

"I'm sorry. What was the question?" Naruto asked as Sasuke slid him a paper.

"I asked what happens when there is a blood clot in the coronary arteries." Orochimaru said.

Naruto glanced at the paper and looked back up. "It causes the lack of oxygen and nutrients to reach a section of the heart, which causes it to stop functioning." He said with a smile.

"And what is that called?"

Again, Naruto quickly glanced down at the paper. "Myocardial Infarction, Orochimaru-sensei." Naruto quickly said.

Orochimaru frowned and snapped his chalk into two. "Yes. Next time I find you daydreaming in my class, I will not hesitate to send you strait to the dean. Is that understood Uzumaki-kun?

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei" Naruto said sarcastically. It was practically common knowledge that the dean, Tsunade, would punish the teacher if Naruto ever ended up in her office. It made everybody who knew the two blonds to laugh, which made Orochimaru mad, and the rest of the class period was spent in complete utter, ear-splitting silence, where even the sound of lead hitting the floor could be heard.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi walked into the room he currently slept in. Itachi's room. There was one king-sized bed with deep red sheets messed up and lying half-way off the left side of the bed. He sighed. Sometimes, he was nearly sure that Itachi was no more mature than his younger brother. He was sometimes sure Itachi was less mature than his younger brother, but he was still drawn to the man despite such immaturity. Besides, it made it fun sometimes. So he set the winter comforter on the bench and began the process of making the bed. He replaced the pillowcases from black with red clouds to solid black pillow cases and red throw pillows. He straitened the sheet, pulled it up, and began the task of properly placing the comforter on the bed.<p>

When he finished, he glanced at a note lying in the dresser drawer on Itachi's side of the bed. He laughed lightly, realizing that even Itachi could be forgetful sometimes. Kyuubi was just nearly about to close the drawer when there was a prickle at the back of his hand. The insatiable need to read what he knew to be delicate handwriting was overwhelming, and he found himself losing to the growing curiosity. Slowly, quickly glancing to the door, he pulled the flimsy, folded paper out of the drawer. He continued his slow pace as he opened the sheet. It was yellowed from age, red splotches over it, and the creases of the paper wore away the written, but Kyuubi noticed that the writing was not the elegant kind he knew so well, but was a strait, narrow, nearly harsh but fluid kind of writing. The ink on the page only reached half-way down, and then it suddenly stopped. Kyuubi couldn't help himself but to read the letter.

_Itachi_,

_I am afraid I do not have long. I can hear the screams of our family, and I can not help. I have been locked in the office I hate, yet I endure it for my family. I live and breathe my job, my business, so you and Sasuke can live happily, but I am afraid that I will no longer be able to do so. I must explain._

_Your mother and I, as well as our close relatives, have suspected your uncle of being psychotic, and we have tried all we could do to stop the progression of his insanity. It is apparent now that we have failed. You need to know that your uncle has plans to kill everybody, and it is no longer possible to stop him. His room is filled with situations to kill everybody, and I do not have the power to stop him._

_My time is almost done. I can hear the footsteps, so I need to say this. I love you both. You and Sasuke equally. I could not have been blessed with two more wonderful children. My will, if you both do live, is that you, Itachi, will receive the CEO position and power over the entire company once you turn 18, and you will be the guardian of Sasuke, who will receive the entire state. When I am killed, you, Itachi will have the estate until Sasuke's 18th birthday. Know I love you both and wish for you to both have love and happiness from wherever it may be._

_Your father._

Kyuubi looked up. He folded the paper, placing it in the drawer and shutting it. He sighed, turning toward the bed to flop on it. He nearly jumped when he saw Itachi laying on the bed looking at him.

"I see you read the letter to me from my father." Itachi said, frowning slightly.

"Ya. I'm sorry."

Itachi stood, Kyuubi backing up, and Itachi followed, until Kyuubi's back hit the wall. Itachi moved his face within inches of his own. Kyuubi felt the light breath of Itachi's on his lips, and he stared into his black eyes. He leaned forward, connecting his lips with his lover's own. He felt Itachi stiffen momentarily, and Kyuubi took this opportunity to sneak his arms around the others neck, pulling his deeper into the kiss with one hand once Itachi started to respond and untied the ribbon that held Itachi's hair together and pulled it out slowly, dropping it to the floor. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the man's arms move around his waist, pulling him into the embrace, and push him against the wall ever so slightly. The parted for air, Kyuubi smiling widely and Itachi smiling softly.

They broke apart, Itachi leading Kyuubi to the bed, and pulled the red-head down onto him after he layed down. Kyuubi closed his eyes momentarily for the impact, the opened his eyes to see Itachi laying beside him, looking up at the ceiling. He looked down and smiled at him.

"I love you." Itachi said softly.

Kyuubi gazed into his eyes. "I can tell, and I love you too," he said, but sighed. "but I can tell something is bothering you, so tell me.

Itachi sighed. He loved his boyfriend like there was no tomorrow, and he sometimes he hated his gift. Just as he was about to say 'nothing', Kyuubi said, 'I can tell, so no use lying.' He pulled the red-head over him, letting their legs intertwine and his head to rest just under Itachi's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around Kyuubi.

"My parents," He said, pausing to collect his thoughts with a hefty sigh, "were never truly around. Sasuke and I were raised more by the maids and butlers than our parents. At one point, Sasuke even thought he had ten moms and ten dads. It was hard for us even though they weren't as close, but we loved them. It was harder knowing they died loving us. They gave up their freedom to pave our way to happiness, and they gave up their lives protecting us. It all makes it harder to grasp the situation when I feel the influence of their struggles daily. My father worked so hard to make my job simpler, and my mother worked so hard to provide a home to Sasuke. I can't get over it sometimes."

Kyuubi stared at Itachi. He was letting him in deeper than anybody. That made Kyuubi feel loved and truly wanted for the first time since he learned that he and Naruto were switched.

* * *

><p>Naruto glared at the otherwise blank paper that was currently in front of him. His position over the paper had stayed steady for the most part for the last hour. There was, scattered over the room he shared, about fifty wadded up papers with lyrics he deemed unworthy. This was the sight Sasuke saw as he opened the door. He managed to refrain from laughing, but that did noting to ease the humor currently in front of him. He reached down and grabbed two papers randomly. Uncrumpling them, he read the words.<p>

"In my heart, contentment, I am soothed." Naruto suddenly froze his twitching, and he looked up at Sasuke as he read the words on the next page. "Here I am. Crying, loving, living."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. He ran up to the raven, desperately trying to retrieve the abandoned song lyrics back from him. Sasuke chuckled before wadding the papers back up and throwing them back on the floor. Naruto huffed and began cleaning up the mess he didn't even realize he made. He could feel the curious gaze on his back and decided to answer the question before it was asked. "We have to write a song and have a musician compose the music for us. It's a lot harder than you would think."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile. "Let's hear some of them. With what you want the beat to be."

Naruto was hesitant, but was reassured with Sasuke's continuous smile and he grabbed a three song stack of his favorite so far. "fine, but I'm only going to sing the chorus." Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded, settling himself on his bed.

Naruto opened his mouth and let his voice ring out through the now silent room.

_Are we human, or are we denser?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold,_

_And I'm on my knees_

_Lookin' for the answer,_

_Are we human, or are we denser?_

Naruto only paused to move the papers and to get a new beat in his mind.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_would you ly with my and just forget the world._

_forget what we're told,_

_before we get too old._

_show me a garden that's bursted into life._

He flipped the page once more and began to sing. The tempo was much more upbeat than the previous two songs.

_Throw it away!_

_Forget yesterday!_

_We'll make the great escape!_

_And we won't hear a word they say,_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn,_

_Let it die,_

_Cause they don't mean a thing_

_Tonight._

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with an expectant look. It was silent as Sasuke gazed at Naruto's eyes, discreetly shifting his gaze to look at his lips, then his whisker marks, then back up to his eyes. He rolled over to his nightstand, pulling the drawer open and grabbed a folder. He stood, walking over to Naruto and handed the blond the folder, his hand lingering ever-so-slightly to long.

"I know somebody who can write music, look at these lyrics for inspiration, or you can just use one if you want. Just let me know and I'll get the lyrics over to him." he said. He walked out of the room, only pausing to brush his hand against Naruto's for half a second, before walking down the hall and to the meeting room. He admitted, Naruto did have talent, but a little help never hurt. He only wanted the blond to be happy, and Naruto would see that as soon as he read his later journal entries.

* * *

><p>The sun had set long before, the clock read 2:48 and Naruto was laying in his bed, staring at Sasuke. The raven was asleep, the moonlight splashed over him just like the first time they met. His pale skin glowed and his hair outlined his face beautifully. Naruto sat up and pulled his legs over the edge of his bed. His eyes slipped down to Sasuke's parted lips. He had never felt an urge so strong. He desperately wanted to get up, go over their, and kiss those unsuspecting, parted lips. Before he knew what he was doing, he was softly walking the short distance to the raven's bed. He sat down, resting on his knees, and took in the gorgeous face of the then in front of him. It was there, staring at the perfect face, remembering his past and present, that he could consciously feel the draw he he had to the raven. He moved his face closer, within inches, and he could feel the breath of the other on his lips. He breathed out the name of the other before pressing his lips just slightly onto the raven's. The reaction to the sensation of the action started with a prickle in his lips, and then it spread, causing a delighted shiver to go up the blond's back.<p>

He closed his eyes only momentarily before the shot open. He felt a hand move itself behind his head and pull the blond deeper into the touch. He could feel the raven deepening the kiss, and Naruto complied. They moved their lips in sync, and Naruto felt his lips burning in satisfaction, his back tingling, up and down, the hand in his hair making him feel secure, and the thought that it was Sasuke that was kissing him all caused his previous fears disappear. He didn't fear that the raven would harm him, and he trusted him immensely. His brain was on overload, but was non-functioning at the same time.

He felt the raven's hand fall from his hand, and Naruto parted their lips panting. He looked at the gorgeous face, splashed in moonlight, and couldn't believe what had happened. He moved back over to his bed, laying down, and went back to staring at the boy he knew would become his future. He smiled at that thought. He closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the blond. He hadn't expected the blond would kiss him of his own will, but Sasuke knew that everything he had felt that day he met the blond wasn't fake. When their lips connected, Sasuke knew that the blond was the person he would strive to spend the rest of his life with. He took one last look at the amazingly beautiful blond across the room from him, and then he closed his eyes to a nightmareless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like? Again, I'm sorry about the late update, but I may still be able to type again tomorrow, but it totally depends if I get enough reviews. I have to have at least 10 votes for the next story to be published, and I'm just going to choose my own song if I can't get them. Then, I would just use the voted song for a VERY special chapter later on. Well, I'll get started on that next chapter now!...This chapter had 4,440words! Not my longest chapter...but it'll get better...promise...sorry...anys,...REVIEW!...^_^...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Won't give Up

I'm not even going to say anything. Read on. Enjoy**.**

Warning: Nothing big happens, but it's rated M for a reason. Sasunaru- no like, no read.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, wish I did, but I don't. I don't own any of the lyrics in this song. Proper listing of song artist and title will be listed at the very end.  
><strong>

_"At the first kiss I felt_  
><em> Something melt inside me<em>  
><em> That hurt in an exquisite way<em>  
><em> All my longings, all my dreams and sweet anguish,<em>  
><em> All the secrets that slept deep within me came awake,<em>  
><em> Everything was transformed and enchanted<em>  
><em> And made sense."<em>  
><em>~Hermann Hesse<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm still lookin' up" Naruto sang quietly to himself. It must have been the hundredth time he sang the song. Memorizing it and trying to convey the emotion he felt when he wrote the song. He looked over at the folder Sasuke had given him, and contemplated whether or not he should use one of the pieces, but he wanted to use this stroke of genius as his song. There was no turning back anyways. He had already received clearance for the song and he had already given it to Sasuke to give to his friend. He already had the music. He just needed to get himself ready to sing it.<p>

He glanced at the clock. The performance was Friday at 7:00 pm, his personal performance time at 8:45, and he could feel the rush to finish getting ready. He stood, walking to retrieve the cd with his music on it. It was nerve-racking to think about how he would be preforming in front of the entire school. That was something he wasn't used to. There were many things he wasn't used to, but over the school year so far he had become accustomed to learning about new things, having new experiences, and actually meaning something to people. He saw this as another one of those new things he had to do.

After Naruto dropped his cd off at his room, he headed to the dinning room. He was always the last to show up, even if he left early. It was his sense of direction. He wandered aimlessly throughout the massive dorm complex, looking for either the dinning room or a person who could help him reach his destination. Luckily, he found Kiba standing outside a door, as if he knowingly knew Naruto would be lost.

"Kiba! I'm lost again, where's the dining room?" Naruto said, walking over to his friend.

"Right here blondie" Kiba laughed. "You've passed by the open door at least three times. I thought I should come stand out here so it wouldn't happen a fourth time. Let's go, I'm starved."

Kiba led the way into the room, taking his seat. Naruto found the only open seat and sat down. Kiba to his right and Sasuke to his left. The group was being served, and small talk began. Naruto stared at his salad, pushing the leaves around.

"So, Naruto. Your preformance is at 8:45. I'm looking forward to it." Itachi said. All chatting ceased and all eyes were on Naruto.

"Thank you. But you should really be saying that to the teme. He's the one who got the music for me. I'd still be in a jam if not for him."

"Really? Sasuke. Who did you get the music from?" Itachi smirked.

"A friend. I'm sure you don't know him." Sasuke said, glaring at his older brother.

It was silent for a moment, but then talk began to erupt from the room. The room was served the main dish. Naruto took a bit, and wrinkled his nose. He reached for the salt, but his hand his a pale one in its pursuit. The pale hand retreated quickly, and as did Naruto's.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, grabbing the salt and shaking it lightly over his food. He held it out for Sasuke to grab, and the raven did, letting his fingertips to hesitate on the blonds skin for just a moment before retreating to salt his own food before putting the salt shaker back down on the table.

Itachi looked over to Kyuubi, who smiled at Itachi knowingly. They both thought the same thing. 'That's how our relationship blossomed'. It was a simple thing, but it held so much meaning. Kyuubi could understand the electric spark that could come from a touch as simple as that, and Itachi could understand the sense of need that could arise from such an encounter. Kyuubi moved his knee to lean against Itachi's and they continued with their meals.

* * *

><p>There is always a moment when adrenaline kicks in and the heart begins to race from anticipation. Naruto felt this when the time on his clock clicked over to 6:00. It was time for the school to begin their trek to the school concert hall. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and let out a shaky breath. He was nervous as all get out. A question struck him and he felt the need to ask, but he would save it for later. He couldn't let meaningless questions distract him from his current predicament.<p>

"Calm down dobe. You'll do fine. I promise you that." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up from the bed. "Let's go. Can't have you getting lost can we?" Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke walked Naruto's pace, their feet hitting the ground in time. They walked side by side, their shoulder's brushing every now and then. They came to the concert hall quicker than either one wanted. Sasuke walked around with Naruto before they found Ino. Sasuke smiled and paused whispering something to Naruto before Ino came over to retrieve her fellow blond friend. Sasuke nodded to the blond girl, gave a faint smile to the blond boy, and walked off to find the rest of the Japanese dorm, who were all sitting together.

Ino led Naruto to backstage. She found two chairs and pulled them side by side to a spot where they could see the stage perfectly. They sat down. Ino looked at Naruto and smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Your performance isn't until way later. I'm the third to go."

Naruto looked at Ino and smiled. "We'll both do fine. I'm sure of it. You're song is so you. I'm more than positive that the crowd will like it." Ino smiled at that.

And so, they sat through the performances. Naruto sat by himself as Ino went on the stage after being called out by Kurenai to come out and sing.

She walked on stage and smiled to herself. The music started and she took a breath. The intro was slow, but soon, she brought the mic up to her mouth and began to sing

_How long will this take  
>How much can I go through<br>My heart, my soul aches  
>I don't know what to do<br>I bend, but don't break  
>And somehow I'll get through<br>'Cause I have you_

_And if I had to crawl  
>Will you crawl too?<em>  
><em>I stumble and I fall<br>Carry me through  
>The wonder of it all<br>Is you, see me through_

She began to walk around the stage, switching the mic to her left hand and using her right hand to reach up and fall back down, then placing her hand on her stomach.

_Oh lord, where are you?  
>Do not forget me here<br>I cry in silence  
>Can you not see my tears?<br>When all have left me  
>And hope has disappeared<br>You find me here_

_And when I have to crawl  
>Will you crawl too?<br>I stumble and I fall  
>Carry me through<br>The wonder of it all  
>is you, see me through<br>_

She stopped at front and center stage, knowing the song was reaching the final build and then dissipating toward the end.

_When everything I was is lost  
>I have forgot but you have not<br>When I am lost  
>You have not lost me<br>When everything I was is lost  
>I have forgot but you have not<br>When I am lost  
>You have not lost me<br>You have not lost me  
><em>

_And if I had to crawl_  
><em>Will you crawl too?<br>I stumble and I fall,  
>Carry me through<br>The wonder of it all  
>Is you, see me through<br>_

The music faded out and Ino stood on the stage, looking out at the dark audience as the piano ended the song. The audience clapped and hollered. She bowed, saying thank you into the microphone before walking off the stage back to her chair. Naruto jumped up and hugged her.

"Best song yet. Best song to come. Good job. I told you that you could do it!" Naruto said smiling at her.

"Thanks, but I have to sit. I'm shaking so bad." Ino laughed, flopping down into her chair.

Naruto grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler and brought it to the blond girl. He handed it to her after breaking the seal for her. "Here. Have a drink. I'm sure your parched. That was an intense song. I loved it."

Ino looked at the bottle and smiled, taking it from Naruto's hand. "Thank you." she said. She put the bottle to her lips and took a long drink before taking it away and putting the cap back on. "You know Naruto, you're a great friend. I'm so glad I met you."

Naruto snapped his head to Ino with an astounded look on his face. He smiled at her. "Thank you. I'm glad to have met you as well. You are a great friend as well." He turned his head to look at the stage where the next girl began singing.

_I miss those blue eyes_

* * *

><p>The auditorium was full. The last performance was coming up. Naruto had returned with Ino to their chairs after his vocal warm up.<p>

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

The audience clapped, the boy bowed and walked off. The last performance had arrived. Kurenai walked out, thanking the audience for attending, making a side joke about how they were being graded on attendance and that they were forced to attend anyway, but she hopped they all had fun. She made the announcement that there was one more performance before the end. She called out Naruto's name and left the stage.

Naruto walked out, stopping in the middle of the stage toward the front. The nerves hit him strongly, but he shook it off. His eyes scanned the audience, but it was barely visible. He questioned who he was looking for, Sasuke's face appearing in his mind for half a second, but Naruto pushed the thought away. He looked over, nodding his head to Kurenai to start the track. She pushed play and a soft guitar filled the hall.

He stood there, closing his eyes and letting the sweet sound fill his entire thought. He felt like the guitar was telling him something that he needed to respond to. To sing to. After the intro guitar was done, he pulled the mic up to his face, opened his eyes, and began to sing softly.

_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<em>_  
>or a beautiful sunrise<br>__there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<br>_

He allowed his voice to get slightly louder, but not much. Just enough to emphasis the chorus. He began to walk forward and look where he thought people would be.

_Well, I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm givin' you all my love  
>I'm still lookin' up<em>

Naruto switched hands and began to move around the stage, going back to the center.

_And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<em>

Naruto stopped, turned toward the crowd, and sang with all his heart.

_'Cause even the stars, they burn  
>Some even fall to the Earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools  
>And gifts we got, yeah, we gotta lot a stake<br>And in the end you're still my friend we didn't intend for us to work  
>We didn't break we didn't burn<br>We had to learn, how to bend, without the world, cavin' in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not,<br>And who I am!  
><em>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm givin' you all my love  
>I'm still lookin' up<br>Still lookin' up  
>Well, I won't give up on us<br>God knows I'm tough enough  
>We've got a lot to learn<br>God knows we're worth it  
><em>

The song got softer and so did Naruto's voice. He made the last few lines as heartfelt as possible.

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm givin you all my love  
>I'm still lookin'<em> up

The song ended with Naruto's voice ringing out over the audience. It took a moment, but Naruto was warmly thanked when the audience erupted with applause and cheers. He smiled, bowed, and walked off the stage. He was greeted by Ino hugging him and smiling.

"You stole the entire show! That was a great song! I'm sure he liked it." Ino said. She pulled away and saw his confused look.

"He who? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke silly! I'm sure he liked it. You wrote that song for him."

"Wait. What?"

"Oh come on Naruto. Kiba and I are your best friends. You'd have to be an idiot to think we don't know how you feel about him. I'm sure Sasuke liked the song."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't Naru. Sure you don't. Let's go back to the dorm. I'm so tired! Really though. Good job on the song."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the tub in his and Sasuke's room. He was contemplating on how Ino knew that he liked Sasuke. No. Not like. How he was falling for Sasuke. It was strange to even think about, but anytime he did, it made his heart beat faster than normal and it cause his breath to become short. It was a strange feeling to him.<p>

Naruto dried his hands and arms with a towel and picked up the journal Sasuke had given him. This was the last entry before the end of the journal. Before Naruto no longer had an insight into Sasuke's thoughts.

_August 16,_

_Here I am. This is the last entry of this journal. It's strange though. I don't know how to explain it. I've met the one from my dream a while ago. The one where I'm walking up a hill and there was a boy sitting under a tree. I met that boy. He was beautiful. In that one meeting, his eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes, became my sky. It was difficult to comprehend at first. The way my heart nearly stopped and then began to beat even more rapidly. Those blue eyes. That blond hair. It is nostalgic.  
><em>

_It's nostalgic in a way that causes me to be unable to remember why it is like that. But when I saw him singing today, I came closer to that understanding, but i was still so far from it. The way he fidgeted beside me in our class. It's all so familiar to me. It's as if I knew him during my childhood, but it is so difficult to remember. It's difficult to remember anything before that night. But I am still trying. His smile is so distant and fake. I don't know why I can tell, but I can tell. Maybe it's because I can't even bring myself to smile. To truly smile. Maybe we are similar in some way, maybe we aren't. But I can't help feel draw to be by his side. I want to see his true smile. A smile that can take my breath away in a good way.  
><em>

_What worries me is what is causing such a fake smile. Whatever is causing that fakeness to show on his face could prevent any form of relationship I could have with him. I don't even care if I wouldn't be able to hold him or kiss those lips. Just seeing a true smile on his face, in his blue eyes, would be enough for me. I wouldn't want to push him to do anything he wouldn't want to do. I just want him happy. If I have to hide the way I feel so he can be happy, so be it. I will hide and run from anybody seeing the truth if that is what can make him happy. That's all I need. I don't care if I die alone, because I really wouldn't be alone. I would have him in my heart. His true smile. His happiness. I would die peacefully as long as he is happy. I will do whatever it takes for that to happen.  
><em>

_Just the thought of that creates a longing in my heart, but I can't focus on myself. Just picturing the way he looked when I first saw him, practically glowing in the moonlight, makes my heart ache. The thought of it is so great I can't help but feel a clench in my heart. The memory is so strong. The feeling is so strong. It's almost as if I have felt this for years. Since my childhood. Almost as if I met him during my childhood. When he could still smile truly.  
><em>

_It is almost as if he was that boy I always played with as a child. I can't remember his name but I can remember his warm smile. His warm embrace when we met. Now that I think about it, that boy and the one of my affections share the same bouncy blond hair and the eyes that became my sky. Those blue eyes. This boy I knew when I was a child would always sit under a tree in the plains behind my house. It was chance that I met him because I had gotten lost, but it became fate that I would connect to him in such an innocent way that I would return every day. I had to climb up a small hill to get to the tree, and he would always be sitting there in the grass. Just like my dream from before. He would look at me and smile. I couldn't help but feel so attached to the boy. Everyday for two weeks, we would meet there. He would tell me nothing of his childhood and I would tell him nothing of mine. It was a simple relationship, but it was that boy, the one I felt so strongly for at such a young age that kept me going back. Even after he disappeared without warning one day, I still returned to that spot everyday for a month after, hoping he would return once again, but he never did. I never saw him again. I forgot all about him when that night came along. I started remembering things that caused me pain instead of innocent, childish love that took me by surprise.  
><em>

_I thought I even lost the ability to love again after that night, but after I remembered that just now, I realize I was still waiting for that blond boy of my childhood affection to appear again. I did not simply give up on him or love, I just never gave up my love for that boy. I could never love another. He is my only. And he has appeared before me again. This feeling wells up inside me when I think about it, and I could only be happier if he returns my feelings. I will not make a move though, because of what his own past may hold. I will wait, no matter how long it takes, for him to make his move. For him to tell me about his own feelings. I will not push my own onto him. Because I could live with the knowledge that he can smile true, no matter who it would be with. No matter who would cause it. I will be happy if he is happy. That is my resolve. That is how much I care for him. It hurts me when he is hurt. I want to hold him so badly, but I have to restrain myself. This is not a sexual thing. This is a spiritual feeling. One that goes as far back as those days in my childhood. It is apparent. I love him, and I fear for the day when he tells me who he loves. I fear that it will not be me.  
><em>

_But I still live to see him smile.  
><em>

_~Sasuke  
><em>

Naruto was still in the water, which had gone lukewarm during his reading, but he was so captivated that he could not bring himself to move. He remembered. Naruto remembered who Sasuke was. Sasuke was the only person to ever show Naruto compassion. For the first 13 years of his life, Sasuke was the only one who had shown him compassion. Who had shown him love. Naruto had forgotten the name with time. Simply because names don't translate well and he couldn't remember his name well before, but now, the memory hit him. The lowest point in his life was when he forgot the raven headed boy who played with him under the tree. The time before he ran away. The time before Jaraiya had found him on the side of the road.

Naruto stood. He stepped out of the water and set the journal down on the counter. He proceeded to wrap a towel around his waist and lift the plug so water could drain out of the tub. He turned to the fogged up mirror and stepped forward. He reached his hand forward and wiped away the fog so he could see his reflection. It was the first time he willingly looked in a mirror. For a split second, he could see what Sasuke saw. Tanned skin. Bouncy blond hair that fell lightly around his face. Eyes bluer than the cloudless sky itself. But then he saw the scars. He looked down at his body and saw the fading scars. They became even more difficult to see, and a few weeks earlier, Tsunade told him that all of his scars should be gone by the end of the school year. She obviously meant the physical. The scars of the heart are so much harder to heal.

But somehow, Naruto began to see the body underneath the scars. He began to feel as if he could live life without fear. He no longer had to worry if somebody was going to come up to his room and torment him till he passed out. Rape him in his sleep. He no longer had to worry about sudden beatings and forced starvation of food. He could finally let go. He could finally live life the way it was meant to be lived, and he could love without a fear of it being stripped away from him.

Naruto stepped away from the mirror and finished drying off. He sluggishly put on his boxers and pants. He pulled on a shirt and then walked out of the bathroom. He stopped, and looked back at the door. He didn't lock it. He completely forgot to lock the door. He didn't lock the door and nothing happened to him. He found peace and nothing happened to him. He was so vulnerable and yet, nothing happened to him. He was right. He could let go. He turned around but only got half way to his bed. He couldn't help it.

He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. His body began to shake and tears overflowed his eyes. He was so happy. He didn't have to be afraid anymore. He let out a sob. He couldn't stop crying. Nobody he trusted would ever hurt him again. He sat there crying. He felt somebody in front of him kneel down and pause for a moment. Naruto felt arms surround him and pull him forward. His head softly hit the chest of the other person and he felt the embrace of the other squeeze him just a little. He was not afraid. This smell. The indescribable scent. He knew who it was. He let it happen.

"I'm here Naruto. I'm here." Sasuke said softly into Naruto's hair.

Naruto let all of his fears and hatred and pain slip away with the tears. He moved his hands around and gripped onto the back of the raven's shirt, burring his face into the crook of the raven's neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. Naruto couldn't help but cry more. He was surrounded by love. He was embraced in it. Something he had always dreamed of. His tears came faster, his sobs held quiet. "I was always so scared. I was so scared. Scared. It never stopped. Never. It a-always hurt so bad. I was being ripped apart. Nobody ever saved me. I was scared. For my life. And yet, everybody. Nobody hurts me anymore. I've been scared all this time."

Sasuke shushed the blond softly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I will protect you. You are everything Naruto. Everything." Sasuke said softly, letting his left hand move up to Naruto's golden locks and his right hand wrap around the blond, holding him closer.

While Naruto sat there, finally letting everything out, all Sasuke could think about was the blond. He forgot that night. All he could focus on was the blond. Was his only love. His home had finally been restored. He was home wherever Naruto was.

Naruto finally felt like he found his home. He was home. Home was Sasuke.

Home is where the other is.

* * *

><p>Sasuke returned from the snack bar. He got a bottle of water and a package of Reese's cups for Naruto. He set them on the nightstand beside the blond's bed. He walked to his bed and sat down, bringing one leg up and propping his arm on it. He looked over to Naruto. The blond's face was still red, but it didn't distract from the beauty of the moment. Naruto looked up at the raven and smiled softly.<p>

"I'm-" Naruto started, but he was cut off suddenly by the raven.

"You're magic." Sasuke said. He could tell Naruto was going to apologize, but he wouldn't let that happen. Naruto never needed to apologize. He noticed the look on the blond's face. Confusion. "You're song. When I saw the lyrics, I liked them a lot. But to see you on that stage. Singing like you did. The feeling in your voice. It was magic. You are magic."

Naruto blushed, but it wasn't noticeable through his already red face. Recognition struck through his eyes. He forgot to ask Sasuke about the music. "Who wrote that music? I have to go say thank you."

"I'm sure seeing you sing like you did was enough thank you."

"No seriously. Tell me." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and stood. He walked to his closet, opening it halfway, and then proceeded to leave the room. Naruto looked at the now closed bedroom door in confusion. He stood and walked to the now open closet door. He pulled it all the way open and looked in. Underneath the hanging shirts and pants, stood a guitar. It had a tan frame, and it was worn looking. Then it struck him. No wonder he felt as if the guitar from the song sounded like it was talking to him. Sasuke's own emotion was coming out over the sound of the instrument.

Naruto smiled softly at the instrument. He looked to the closed bedroom door and smiled. He looked to Sasuke's bed and smiled. This feeling. Naruto knew he couldn't live without the raven. He had to somehow convey this feeling to him. He remembered that night. The feel of his lips on the raven's. He remembered the embrace while he was crying. He felt the need to confess, because he already knew the raven loved him.

Naruto knew, without a doubt, that the raven was the only one for him. He looked at the guitar once again and then closed his eyes. He knew that Sasuke was the only one for him. Naruto knew he loved Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Look what I found online! It's a concert from that famous prodigy school in Japan. Chie-Ai Academy." A young boy yelled, running up to the older male.<p>

"I don't care right now. Go away." the man said.

"But it's that blond boy." the younger one said. He was too innocent to understand what had happened when he was young and the blond lived with him, but he saw the pain his parents went through once the boy had disappeared.

The man only glanced at the computer screen. It didn't take him long to recognize the blond. Hate built up in him. He smiled a devious smile. The man called for his wife and told the boy to take his siblings to his room. The boy ran off as a woman came out of a kitchen.

"I found him." the man said. He looked at his wife and saw her smirk. They had to pay back all the pain the family had gone through because of the blond.

The woman only spoke one word. It was full of hate and malicious intent. "Naruto"

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me for the late update. Hope you liked it! I'm going to start on the next chapter right after I get off work!...songs are Crawl by Superchick, one line of The Man on the Corner by The Script, and I won't Give Up by Jason Mraz...5,232 words all together...REVIEW!...^_^...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Love and colors

Okay! I will try my best to update at least once a month. I hope for more. I don't know where this story is going, so I can't tell you how long it is going to be, but I know how it does end! This is not it. Not the best chapter in the middle. Filler stuff in the middle. Enjoy!

Warning: AU. This is M for a very good reason. Don't like? Don't read. But I think ya'll all know that by now. Serious this time though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters...wish I did...but I don't. All I own is my own creative ability.**

_"You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ~Dr. Seuss_

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke from his slumber. He glanced at the clock, which read 4:38, and and sat up in his bed. His nightmares are less frequent now and his dreams occur more often, but he is still plagued by the nightmares. He stood and walked over to Sasuke's bed. His feet made soft noises as he stepped. The only sound in the room was the breathing of both males. Naruto stared at the raven's face. The moonlight washed over it, and the raven's soft face didn't even twitch as his head adjusted slightly.<p>

Naruto lifted up the covers slightly and crawled in bed beside Sasuke. He lay facing the other male, staring at his own hand. He felt arms wrap around his torso and pull him close. Naruto moved his arms to hold Sasuke lightly around the raven's waist. Naruto was pulled closer to the raven and he could feel both of their muscles relax automatically.

It had been a week since Naruto had to preform his song. Sasuke had told the blond that anytime a nightmare came, he could join the raven in his own bed. Sasuke promised to have open arms. He kept his promise. Sasuke held Naruto in such a way that the blond couldn't even fathom thinking about any negative things. He could only ever think about the close proximity he had to the raven.

Naruto took a deep breath, letting himself be immersed in his favorite scent. In Sasuke's scent. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. His breathing evened out and it was apparent that he had fallen asleep next to the slumbering raven. Next to the person who feels right.

Both knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat up and yawned. He looked down to the blond next to him. It wasn't the first time that Naruto had snuck into his bed after a nightmare. Sasuke didn't mind at all. He liked it. The thought that Naruto would willingly share a bed. Sasuke lay back down next to the blond. He took in the sight of the blond in the morning light for a few moments before smiling to himself. He loved the blond so much. He would do anything for him.<p>

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the raven. Still to groggy to comprehend the situation. He began to talk once a little bit more awake.

"You know about my past." Naruto said. He would try to convey his message as clearly as possible. He accepted his own love for the raven.

"Yes. Just as you know about mine." Sasuke responded.

"You have to promise me." Naruto started.

"Anything." Sasuke smiled softly.

"I may be scared of some things that may come. Because of my past." Naruto continued.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my only, and I would never do anything to screw that up." Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto smiled. "That isn't what I meant. I trust you. You don't have to worry about that. Just. If things get more physical, I may start to act different. I don't want to upset you."

Sasuke returned the smile Naruto had given him. "I accept every part of you Naruto. If you tell me to stop, I will stop. If you tell me to slow down, I will slow down. You could not upset me with something like that. I understand. I'm willing to do whatever it take because I love you Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. His onyx eyes showed that he was absolutely serious. He meant those words from the bottom of his heart. Naruto smiled again. He couldn't keep a tear from slipping out of one of his eyes. "I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke reached up and wiped away the tear, letting his hand linger on the side of the blonds face. He leaned forward and kissed the blond softly on the lips, letting his lips softly linger for a moment before pulling away. The kiss was innocent and sweet. Sasuke held the blond to him for a moment, and then they began to get ready for the day.

Sasuke stopped mid stride as he was putting on his shirt. Naruto was in the bathroom finishing up brushing his teeth. Sasuke smirked at the blond in the mirror, causing Naruto to give the raven a confused look. "Does that mean you are my boyfriend now? That you're mine?"

Naruto coughed a little and then began to laugh. He had to admit that he liked the slightly possessive side to the raven. It meant that Sasuke would always be there to protect him from the ghosts of his past and possible horrors of his future. Naruto finished up and wiped his mouth off. " Yes it does. It means we are dating now." Naruto paused. "Is that how you say it? I've never done this before..."

"Yes, that's how you say it, and I haven't either. I've been saving myself for that one person."

Naruto smiled and looked in the mirror. Sasuke came up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto liked the sight. He could get used to this feeling. No. He couldn't. He could never get used to Sasuke's love. He knew that for a fact. He would never take the raven for granted. Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

Sasuke let the blond go and walked toward the door. "Come on dobe, unless you want to get lost on the way for breakfast."

"Teme! You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Hn." Sasuke paused and smirked. "Yes I would."

They both knew that the raven would not.

* * *

><p>Saturday. Naruto had been planing a trip to see his parents on this day, and the entire dorm decided to join. It had been a while since they had seen the odd couple, and they felt like a trip was in order.<p>

"The house is only a couple of miles outside the school. I say we walk, cause we don't have the funds to get a bus." Kyuubi said.

"As the owner of this dorm, I can't allow minors to walk alone. I ordered a bus." Itachi stated firmly. He didn't really care, but the dean would murder him if she found out Itachi let the students walk somewhere over a mile away.

Kyuubi smiled. "Okay! Let's go everybody!" They all ran outside the dorm to board a bus they didn't even know arrived. Kyuubi saw Itachi's look.

"I can't go. I have work. Make sure everybody gets back safe. Okay?" Itachi said.

"I will." Kyuubi said grinning before sitting down in the front seat to show the driver where to go. He watched as Itachi's form got smaller as they drove off before he was no longer visible.

The drive was short to the house, taking about five minutes to drive to the large residence. Kyuubi was the first to get off, sprinting up to the door and into the house. The rest followed, Naruto and Sasuke taking their time.

"You're nervous." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Well, ya. This will be the first time that I'll be at my biological family's house."

"Don't forget that I'm here for you."

"I know." Naruto said.

They walked into the house and were slightly startled. The dorm was playing with quite a bunch of kids. Naruto saw Kushina walk up to him and smile.

"Hello baby."

"Hi kasa. What's with all the children?"

"Your father and actually got state approval to open up a foster home. We've been taking in children ever since."

"And I'm your new brother!" A familiar brown haired boy yelled, running up to hug Naruto.

"Lenka!" Naruto said happily. "That's great!"

Lenka attached himself to the blond as they walked into the family room. Naruto sat on the couch, Lenka clinging to his right arm. Sasuke placed himself on the arm of the couch next to Naruto. Kushina and Minato sat down next to Lenka, and Kyuubi followed Sasuke's suit on the other arm. Minato got all of the children to sit on the floor in front of the couch for a moment. They began their introductions. They could all speak English and their home language. Some better than others.

Naruto sat down with each person and had a full conversation in their home language. He learned about why they were each sent to this particular home. Naruto's parents told the government that they had a son who knew over ten languages and could help communication problems when they arise. They all had patchy English at first, but it got better with time.

Naruto really didn't mind his parents saying that, because it was true. Each child had a bad history with foster families. Each one had been abused, starved, or raped in one's case. The Namikaze house became a safe-haven for the beaten children who were lucky enough to find their way into the country.

Everybody sat down to munch on some food. Sasuke was perfectly okay with Lenka clinging to Naruto like he did, because he knew that the young boy was simply thrilled to have Naruto as a brother. Naruto looked like he was having so much fun. Sasuke looked over to Kyuubi just in time to the the male stand up and walk into the kitchen.

Kyuubi gave a hug to his mother and father. "I have a test to study for, so I'm going to leave now. I love you." Kyuubi allowed his parents to say their goodbyes to him before returning to the family room. "Uchiha." He said. Sasuke looked up at the voice. "Make sure everybody gets home by ten."

"Okay." Sasuke said as he watched the male walk out of the front door, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat behind his desk, looking at papers and signing various ones. He was beyond stressed. He threw the papers on the surface of his desk and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He let himself slip into darkness, but startled awake when he realized he was falling asleep. He sat up and opened his eyes. His orange-haired boyfriend sat in a chair across from him. This made him jump.<p>

"Kyuubi! What are you doing here?"

"Watching you sleep. You are just so...cute."

"Don't call me cute."

"Okay. Sexy." It was quiet for a minute. Kyuubi sighed. "You need a break." he said, standing up and walking behind Itachi's desk. He grabbed the taller man's wrist and dragged him from the chair.

"I need to do my work."

"You need to get a break. Now be quiet and stop resisting." Kyuubi said. Itachi knew there was no fighting the other man when he got like this. So he just sighed and let himself be dragged away.

Kyuubi opened the door to their shared room and shut the door, locking it as well. He let go of Itachi's arm and walked to the center of the room before stopping.

"I already had this planned but now I'm nervous." Kyuubi confessed. He looked at the older one in a way that caused Itachi to understand. "My parents already gave their approval." He mumbled.

Itachi stepped forward and turned the younger one around. He lifted his hand up and stroked Kyuubi's cheek. "You're feeling insecure right now." Itachi said. Kyuubi looked up a bit to look into Itachi's eyes. "I don't need some gift to understand that." Itachi sighed. "Why don't you go take a shower and we can talk about this in a little bit." Kyuubi looked reluctant at first. "I promise I will stay in this room. I won't go back to my work. Okay?" Itachi said. Kyuubi nodded slowly before tearing himself away from Itachi to the private bathroom.

He left the door open just a crack and began to strip, turning the water on hot enough to create some steam and then turned it down a little bit. He got in and stood under the water. He didn't want to shower, but he figured that Itachi just needed so thinking time. He turned around once in the water and splashed his face with water before sighing. He felt a cold breeze brush over him and he shivered for a moment before stepping further into the water.

Arms laced around him and pull him back. Every muscle in his body froze in that instant and he looked to the side where he could hear breathing. Itachi stood there, holding Kyuubi firmly in his arms. His hair was loose from it's usual ponytail and was beginning to get wet from the water. Itachi turned Kyuubi around so they stood facing each other, chests pressing against each other.

Itachi brought his lips down to kiss Kyuubi softly. Kyuubi was stunned at first, but he moved closer to Itachi, allowing the kiss to become more intense. Itachi allowed his tongue to touch the others bottom lip, and entrance was granted. They fought for dominance for a moment, but Kyuubi gave up, allowing Itachi's tongue to enter his mouth.

Itachi pushed Kyuubi to the side of the shower so the orange-haired male was pressed again the shockingly cold wall. Itachi let his hands wander, letting both hands to slide down the others sides, causing a shiver course through Kyuubi's veins. One of Itachi's hand moved to grasp Kyuubi's ass while the other moved back up to play with a sensitive nipple. Their mouths separated for air, a thin line of saliva still connecting them.

"It's cold." Kyuubi said, realizing the water had gone cold. Itachi shut off the water, opened the curtains, and picked up the other man, walking out the door and right to the bed. Neither cared that they were still wet. Itachi put Kyuubi down on the bed and immediately got on top of him. They reconnected their lips and Itachi won the dominance battle again. He moved down to Kyuubi's nipple, allowing his tongue to swirl around it and pinch it lightly with his lips. Kyuubi let out a soft moan. Itachi kissed up and continued kissing the other's neck. Once he found that one spot that cause the other to moan, he allowed a hand to wrap around the other's erection. Kyuubi arched his back and moaned loudly.

Itachi twisted his wrist and caused the other to moan louder. He removed his hand from the cock to spread the others legs. He reached for his nightstand and grabbed a bottle, squirting some onto his fingers before tossing it a few feet away. He looked at the other with a questioning look.

"I'm fine. Go ahead." Kyuubi said. Itachi nodded, moving down lower, only pausing to suck on each nipple. He kissed Kyuubi's hip and inserted his forefinger into Kyuubi's twitching hole. Kyuubi didn't feel anything major, so he nodded for Itachi to put another finger in. Itachi slid his middle finger in and noticed Kyuubi's obvious discomfort. He kissed a little closer to his lover's erection and began to scissor the other. Kyuubi nodded when the discomfort eased and Itachi pushed the last finger in, allowing for the orange-haired man to adjust before he started to stretch him. After a few minutes of this, Itachi pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle, putting some of the lube on his palm.

"Wait." Kyuubi said. Itachi froze. Kyuubi sat up, scooping the lube out of the others hand. He reached for the older one's cock and began to cover Itachi's erection with the substance. Itachi moaned at his lover's touch. He closed his eyes and almost let himself go, but Kyuubi pulled his hand away just before and Itachi opened his eyes.

The sight made his cock twitch and grow harder. Kyuubi lay in front of him, leaning on his elbows, looking at Itachi with lust filled eyes. His legs were spread and Itachi could see his twitching hole and his erect cock. Itachi looked into Kyuubi's eyes and bent over him, placing his own pulsating cock at the other's entrance. He felt Kyuubi's arms wrap around his neck in anticipation. Itachi slowly pushed in and Kyuubi's grip got tighter. He almost pulled out if he didn't know what Kyuubi's response would be. So he pushed in and finally stopped when he was fully in. He looked at Kyuubi, who had few tears in the corner of his eyes. Itachi kissed them away and he felt Kyuubi's muscles relax. Kyuubi nodded and Itachi began to move in and out of his lover. He was looking for the one spot that would bring the other incredible ecstasy.

Itachi pushed in hard, and Kyuubi's grip on Itachi tightened, arching his back in the process and let out a loud moan. He saw stars and his vision begin to lighten momentarily. Kyuubi was panting and looking at Itachi. The older man smirked, and began to pound into that one spot. Kyuubi's moans became louder, screams and yells at some points, but his noises became muffled when Itachi smashed their lips together.

Itachi felt the heated coil begin in his gut. He was close. He pulled his lips away and took hold of Kyuubi's erection, allowing his hand to move in time with his thrusts. Kyuubi's back arched and his moan echoed in the room.

"I'm gonna cum." Kyuubi panted.

"Cum for me baby" Itachi said, slamming into that spot and squeezing the twitching cock slightly.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi yelled, feeling the release. His cum shot onto Itachi's chest, but the older man didn't seem to mind.

Itachi gave one last thrust, and the tightness of the other became unbearable. "Kyuubi." Itachi breathlessly said as he came in his lover. Itachi slid out and fell beside Kyuubi. He pulled his lover to him and just layed there in happiness.

"I love you Itachi." Kyuubi said, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"I love you too Kyuubi. Sleep now." Itachi said, mumbling the last two words.

Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, pressed against the one they love.

* * *

><p>It was ten at night, and Sasuke finally got everybody back to the dorm. They all scattered, some rushing off to bed and some rushing off to get food. Sasuke walked with Naruto to their own room, walking close enough to let their shoulders brush. Only two people were left standing in the courtyard.<p>

Gaara looked up at the sky and fell onto his back, sighing to himself. He didn't sleep any more than two hours the night before and he still didn't feel tired. He really needed to get some sleeping pills. He was getting worried. There's only so much dark-circles that eye-liner can hide. He looked at the constellations in wonder. He always wanted to go to space. It always called to him.

"I presume that you enjoy stargazing." a deep voice said from beside the red-head.

Gaara looked over to the boy and saw long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. "I didn't know it was your business." Gaara practically spat.

"Just trying to make a conversation with somebody who looks lonely, that's all." The boy said.

"Who are you saying looks lonely?" Gaara really didn't like talking to people. He was even against Naruto at first, but he realized the blond had a much more horrible past than he did.

"You." The boy said. Looking down at the red-head and then looking up at the stars. It was quiet for a moment. "It makes you want to go to them, doesn't it?" He said suddenly. Gaara looked at the boy in question. "The stars. They are so gorgeous. Even though you can't really go to them, because you would burn if you got anywhere close. I still feel a pull go to one. Like there isn't much left on this planet left for me, so I just want to go someplace nobody has ever been before. Ya know?"

It was silent for a moment. Gaara sat, staring at the boy. His pale eyes glistening in the starlight, his pale skin contrasting just right with his dark hair. "Ya." Gaara said. He felt his heart beat harder for a split second, taking his breath away. "What color eyes do you like?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"They say that you will one day fall in love with a person who has the color eyes that you like. I'm just curious." Gaara stated.

It was quiet for a moment. The boy smiled. "Not quite blue. Not quite green. In the middle. Like a teal color. You?"

Gaara was quiet. He reached his hand up and undid the ponytail holder. A red ribbon fell loose into Gaara's hand. The body looked stunned and whipped his head around. "You should wear your hair down sometime." Gaara took a clump into his hand and felt the softness before letting go and giving the boy the ribbon. He quickly tied his hair back up.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The boy leaned back on his arms, his hand landing just beside Gaara's chest. It barely touched the red-head, but Gaara felt drawn into the touch. He didn't know why. It was strange. He didn't like it, but at the same time he loved the feeling. For once, he felt tired.

A yawn forced it's way out, and Gaara felt tired. He sighed and stood, only allowing himself a quick glance at the soft features of the boy. He didn't want to leave, but he had to seize this rare feeling of exhaustion. He turned away. "Goodnight Neji." He said, internalizing the shiver that ran through his body at the feel of the name rolling over his tongue. He began to walk away. "Oh." He said, turning around, looking directly into pale eyes looking at him. "One that I can't see my own reflection in. I can only see them." He stared into those eyes, loosing himself for a moment. "That's the color eyes I like." Gaara allowed a miniscule smile brush his lips, before turning around and walking away.

"Goodnight Gaara." Neji said. They both felt the shiver. They both felt the draw to the other. They were both lost in the memory of the other's eyes.

* * *

><p>"I've got the tickets. It was last minute, so we have to wait two weeks for the plane. Then we can retrieve what is rightfully ours." A woman said.<p>

"Good." The man said. They smirked at each other, sitting down on their couch together and beginning to watch a game on their TV set.

All was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a quick update! I hope you all liked it. Again, not my longest chapter, but I promise I'm getting there! This was 4,110 words long!...please...REVIEW...tell me what you want to see happen in the story and I will try my very best to incorporate it...It will be simple...Thank you to all of my followers and fans...I will try to update again next week!...again...please...REVIEW...^_^...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tears and Happiness and Pain

**I start college next week! Which means I'm out of my house and it'll be so much easier to write! No sneaking around! Anys...So I just found out! Masashi Kishimoto's favorite couple is Sasunaru and he may end the series with them together! AHHHHHH! So excited I could faint! Here you go!**

_Warning: You know the deal. Rated M. If you don't know, don't read. I really don't know why you would have been reading in the first place..._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...if he was, the show would be so much more angsty...and yoai...y..._  
><strong>

"You are digging for the answers until your fingers bleed, to satisfy the hunger, too satiate the need...and as you pray in your darkness for wings to set you free, you are bound to your silent legacy."

~ Melissa Etherridge

* * *

><p>October 2nd<p>

This is a letter, to those who have died and those still alive. I have realized very important things in my life, and now I will write down who is responsible for these epiphanies.

I've made up my mind to give this to him. I think that it's important for him to know I care about him. I don't think he knows that people do love him. That I love him. I wish he did know. With all of my heart I wish he knew.

There are some things that others shouldn't know. My past. I feel like I should share it. I should share my deepest secrets. With him. With only him.

Feelings are strange...love is strange. What I mean is that I would die for him, but at the same time, I wouldn't, because I know how much it would hurt him, whether he knows that or not. Whether he thinks if he could live with out me or not, I know for a fact that he wouldn't survive. Not in this cruel world. All alone. Stuck in a continuous spiral of hate. He would hate the world. He would hate himself, and he would hate with a vengeance. He could never forgive himself if I died for him. That's the fact of the matter.

I wonder where all of my suffering went. Sure, I remember what happened, but I don't feel the pain anymore from that night. I can finally see that there is good in the world, and he showed me that. I couldn't possibly thank all the people that helped me in person, so I with thank them here.

Mother, thank you for always staying beside me, even though you passed long ago. Thank you for your kind smiles, your soft laughter, and your warm embrace. I used to feel pain that I would never be in your arms again, never feel that love surround me, but I don't feel that pain now. I now celebrate the life you gave me and the life you lived without feeling despair. You were a wonderful person, and I had only hoped that the rest of the world was like you. I can't get the memory of that night out of my memory, how you were just laying there, but I'm sure that your spirit led me to my fathers office. I'm absolutely positive that it was you and your love for me that helped me live that night, and I thank you for that. I thank you that you willed for me to live so strongly that you led me to my fate. You allowed me to have the life I have today. I am so happy that you are my mother. You were such a warm and caring and loving person, and the loss of you and that love hit me hard, but I now celebrate you. You always wished for my happiness. I thank you for all of this.

Father, thank you for the courage you gave me. I'm sure that it was you that gave me the courage to protect myself from that man. You taught me to be cold and harsh. To have the appearance of a stone cold person. But I realize now that you taught me that so I could protect myself from all the hardship of the world, from the cruelty of the world. Yet, you knew that I could perceive a hard situation and understand it and make the best of it even though I was so young. You taught me to be cold. To not let the words of others and hardships of life injure my heart and deplete my source of life. You told me once to not let anybody in. Don't let anybody see my true nature, not even my sibling. You told me that there was only one exception. For you, it was mother. You taught me to find somebody who was positive to your negative. You told me to find the one person who can smile through hardship. You probably don't think I remember, but you told me that you had never dated before you met mother, and when you met her, you never let her go. You never let her be harmed to harshly. You protected her. You loved her more than you loved your own children, but that's how you taught us. You taught to love passionately, protect our loved one, our family. You taught us to be the indestructible wall that protects our family. I understand that now. And I am willing to take that position. I am willing to be that wall, but I know that he is willing to be it as we'll. So thank you for teaching me to always protect my loved ones, and that is what I will do.

Garra, thank you for teaching me that there is trust in the world. You are the only person that I even remotely trusted after that night. Even though I didn't trust you fully, I couldn't trust anybody fully, I knew for a fact that I could trust you with my life. I knew that you would rush in and stop me from doing something stupid. I knew you would stop me, and that built a certain amount of trust in me. While I never show my emotions well, I still want to thank you for showing me the trust left in the world.

Itachi, thank you for caring for me even though I didn't care for you. Thank you for supporting me and understanding that it would take me a long time to get over what I had experienced. You stayed beside me, even though I didn't want you too. You are really the reason why I am still living. If you weren't beside me, I would probably have ended it myself. You motivated me to live. He wanted to kill me, and he couldn't, so I should live the life that I had strive so hard to live that night. So thank you brother, for always motivating me to live.

Naruto. My love. There is so much I have to thank you for, but I couldn't, no I don't have enough time to say all of it. Of all of my time in this life, I could never have enough time to say all of it. From the moment I saw you under the moonlight that night, I knew I would devote myself to you. No matter who you were, what your past was, I would devote myself to you. I would hold you when you cried, and tickle you when you laughed. I would smile when you smiled, and kiss you when you needed me to. I would live beside you and love you for all of eternity. I will cherish you when nobody is there. I will stand beside you in the face of hardship. I will always be with you, no matter what. My love. My sweet, sweet love. I remember when we swam. How you looked at my scar and felt like you could trust me. I could feel it, you trusting me. I saw all of you scars and I knew, without you having to tell me, what had happened to you. Every little scar on your body made me angry, livid, at the people that hurt you. But I still love you. I have come to accept that those scars made you who you are today. Just know that every scar will begin to fade. Every scar will vanish, and soon, you will forget it was there. My scar vanished. It's gone. I can see it in the mirror, but I can't feel the scar anymore. Because of you. You have given me the release that I had never gotten, because you smile when all the world is against you. I am never against you. You or your heart. You frustrate me so much love. You anger me and annoy me, but I love you so much. You make me so agitated but so happy. It is so difficult to explain, but I hope you can understand. You mean so much to me. I will kill anybody who ever hurts you like that again, and I will hold you tight and love you when you area sad. I love you. I will always love you. Understand that. Everything I do has a purpose. A reason. I will always protect you. In body and spirit. I will love you for eternity and more.

Yours truly,

Sasuke

Naruto set down the paper and sighed. He was thrilled that he was claimed. Happy he was so loved, and he knew at that moment just how much he loved Sasuke. Tremendously. Never ending love.

He stood up from his bed and looked around the room. It was empty. It wasn't confining though. It was peaceful. He had truly never been so happy.

Naruto made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and looking in the mirror. He looked for a long time, and then proceeded to take off his shirt. He looked at all the scars and sighed. He touched a scar that made its way from his collarbone to the bottom of his ribcage. It was small, thin, and very white. It was the first scar he had ever gotten. He remembered the night in perfect detail.

* * *

><p><em>He had woken up in a field. He was used to it, because he couldn't stand his family. It was cold, and the wind was blowing. At the time, Naruto was six, and he had just left his home in Iceland. He had just left a group of friends that meant something to him. He stood. He didn't know how he made his way to this field. He doesn't actually pay attention to where he goes. Maybe that's why he gets lost so often. He looked around. It was night time, which wouldn't be a good thing when he returned to the Kaiser household.<em>

_He sighed. He didn't understand fully why he had to go from a nice family like the Fridmar family to the mean Kaiser family. It just wasn't right. He was always told how peaceful and beautiful Germany was, but all he could see was the hateful family that he lived with. To him, Germany wasn't anything better than the rest of the world._

_He began to walk toward the glowing light of the town he was living in. It was silent, peaceful, yet silent. That is, until he heard a sigh behind him._

_"Hasn't anybody ever taught you not to walk around at night alone?" the man said from behind him._

_Naruto began to run, but the man began to run after him. It was only when Naruto tripped, that he knew he had no chance of escape. He heard laughter above him._

_"Wha- What do you want?" Naruto asked. He was too naive and the time. He didn't know better. He looked at the town, but it was still so far away from him._

_"I've been following you out here every night since you got here. And now I have my chance. It's taboo here for this, but your just so innocent. So perfect in every way. Naruto." the man said._

_Naruto turned around and shivered. The man shoved Naruto's face in the ground. Naruto yelped, and began to yell out for help. The man flipped Naruto over, took his knife and slashed Naruto across the chest, from his collarbone, through the middle of his chest, down to the bottom of his ribcage. Naruto began to cry._

_"If you scream, I'll kill you afterwards." the man said, before flipping Naruto over._

_The man pulled down Naruto's pants, and used his knife to cut off his underwear._

_"It looks so tight Naruto. Tighter than all of the girls I've done. I can't wait."_

_He pushed Naruto's face into the dirt with one hand and with the other, removed his belt. He bound Naruto's hands together behind his back. He then unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down a little, and pulled out his cock, it veins pulsing.  
><em>

_"No girl has made me this hard Naruto. You should be proud of yourself."_

_He looked at the tight hole and smirked, some pre-cum dripping from the tip. He spit on his hand, rubbing the spit onto his dick, and then positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto looked around desperately, but the grass was too tall for anybody to take notice. He could feel the mans head pushing on his entrance._

_The man pushed Naruto's head into the ground, and slammed into Naruto with all his might. It took everything Naruto had to not scream in pain, but it was horrible. It felt like he was splitting in two._

_"Your so tight Naruto. I'm already so close to cumming."_

_The man continued to slam into Naruto, and he didn't care that tears were streaming out of the young boys face._

_The man slammed into him one last time before letting his semen loose in Naruto._

_He pulled out, using Naruto's shirt to wipe off, and then pulled his pants back on. He took off his belt on Naruto's hands, and the young boy collapsed in the dirt, blood coming from his entrance, and tears from his eyes, and a little saliva mixing with the salty water in the dirt._

_"Oh Naruto. That was amazing. I'm happy that I was your first. I'm happy I have your virginity along with multiple other children." with that he laughed, and left._

_Naruto lied there crying for a long time before forcing himself up. Such was the life of an orphan. He put his pants back on and wiped his tears, before continuing back toward the town. He was limping now._

_It took him a long time to reach his house, but when he did, his foster mother was sobbing in the living room. There were two police men standing in front of her. The woman looked at him and scowled.  
><em>

_"This is your fault! Nobody wanted you, but we were forced to take you! It's because of YOU that my husband raped all those girls!" The woman screamed. She began to throw random objects at him, Naruto barely dogging any of them. One police man held her back, and the other escorted Naruto away from the house._

_He saw his social service agent outside. "We found you a better home Naruto dear. It's in Russia. I think you'll like it dear. Oh dear, why are you limping, and your bleeding!"_

_Naruto looked at her and smiled a bit. "I just fell down a hill. It's not that big of a deal, I'll be fine." He said to her. She was a nice woman. He didn't want to bother her more than he already did. Nobody needed to know that his foster father had just raped him too.  
><em>

* * *

><p>From there he moved to Russia, but he smiled when he remembered that Lenka was safe with his real parents. He turned around a bit and touched a scar on his hip. He closed his eyes, trying not to tear up. This scar was from his foster sister in America. She didn't want to cut him, but her parents made her. Threatened that they would kill her if she didn't. He understood that she didn't mean it, but it still hurt. He knew that it wasn't her trying to hurt him, but that didn't stop the blood from dripping from the cut.<p>

He sighed. He moved his eyes to the too of his back, where three long scratches had yet to fully vanish. His eyes trailed up the scratches, and then down the faint scars on his arm. These were simple scars that he believed would vanish fully in another few months.

After so many years, where he achieved scars began to fade from his memory, but that didn't mean that seeing his scared body any less important. He closed his eyes, imagining his body without scars. He enjoyed the thought, humming a melody he wasn't sure he had heard before. It was a simple melody. The notes just kept coming to mind, slipping through his lips. He began to sway a bit, moving his body with the simple tune.

He felt arms slip around him, but he recognized the soft arms. He recognized the scent and continued to sway to his humming. He opened his eyes after a minute and looked in the mirror. His scars were back, and he immediately felt self conscious. He was standing still and staring into the mirror, his eyes trailing to Sasuke's pale form.

Naruto began to move away from the raven, moving to pull some clothes on. He felt rushed and exposed. Too exposed too soon. He was going to panic. Sasuke lightly pulled Naruto's arm, pulling Naruto back into his embrace.

Sasuke placed his lips on a scar on Naruto's shoulder. He began to kiss every scar that was scattered on Naruto's back. He rested his weight on his knee, and began to kiss each of the blonds fingers, moving the light trail up the blonds left arm. He pulled the blond closer, kissing the faint scars on his chest before standing up, and pulling the shorter male to him. Sasuke held tightly onto Naruto, loosening his grip to look at his love. He gazed deeply into the blond's sky blue eye. Sasuke leaned down and placed light kisses on each of the blonds whisker-like scars. He let his lips hover over Naruto's own, allowing the blond to decide whether or not they would kiss.

"I promise I will never do anything to ever hurt you. I will always do things with your best interest in mind. No matter what Naruto, I will never forget what you have given me. I promise to make you happy. I promise to protect you and never let anybody give you pain."

It was silent for a moment, but Naruto smiled happily.

Naruto pushed his lips into Sasuke, lacing his arms around the neck of the raven. They moved their lips together. Sasuke was overly timid, not wanting to push Naruto to far. He stood there, his hands by his side, accepting the kiss and softly returning it.

Naruto pulled away and looked at the raven. "I won't break. I promise. I could never break from your touch." Naruto laughed a little bit. "You build me up. You give me strength. No, you are my strength Sasuke." He smiled up at Sasuke, who felt his heart squeeze happily. "I want every kiss to be like the last kiss." He pulled away, taking a few steps back. "I know it may stupid. No, it is stupid. I'm-"

Naruto didn't finish his sentence, or rather, Sasuke didn't let Naruto finish his sentence. In a moment, Sasuke had turned them around, pushing Naruto against the counter top. He wrapped his arms around the blond pulling him close, and was kissing him with every ounce of strength he had. He could imagine all of his strength going to Naruto through their lips.

Naruto let one of his hands grip onto Sasuke's shirt, right between his shoulder blades, and another weave into the raven's locks. Sasuke was kissing him with such intense passion. It gave him courage, hope, and love. It gave him meaning. It showed him his purpose in life. The pure meaning of his existence on the planet was kissing him so intensely and lovingly. So passionately. It was truth.

He kissed back with everything, showing Sasuke just what he was to Naruto. How direly important he was to Naruto. They would both die without the other, and it was an epiphany that made the moment so much more perfect. Their lips kept moving together.

Naruto hopped onto the counter, sitting on it, and pulled Sasuke closer with his legs. He wanted to be so close to Sasuke. He felt a tear slip from his eye, and suddenly, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. They ran down his cheeks in rivers.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, looking concerned. "I'm sorry, I went to far." he said apologetically. He began to step back, but Naruto just pulled him in closer, resting his head on the raven's shoulder.

"It's not that." Naruto choked out, tears moistening the raven's shirt. "It's just...I..." Naruto pulled his head away and looked right into Sasuke's eyes "I've never been this happy!" Naruto shouted before breaking down into tears. Sasuke just held him close, allowing the blond to cry his heart out. He smiled softly in the blond hair, taking in the sweet smell slowly, almost as if to savor it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked back at Naruto from the door of their room. The blond had cried himself to sleep and Sasuke had carried him to his bed. He chuckled a little bit at how amazingly cute Naruto was when he slept. He snuggled into Sasuke's pillow, breathing deeply and humming. It was such a beautiful and adorable scene.<p>

Sasuke tip-toed out the door so he wouldn't wake the sleeping blond, softly closing the door behind him. He stood there a moment, looking at the door, before grunting with a soft smile. He walked down the hall and headed toward his parents bedroom. There were demons that he had to face, and ones that he knew he could face now that Naruto had given him the strength.

The doors were dark wood with the faded Uchiha symbol on each door, paint starting to chip away. Sasuke took a deep breath. He reached his hand forward and grabbed the handle. It was icy cold, or maybe it was just his hand that was burning up in anxiety. He squeezed his hand around the handle. He almost turned away at that moment, but the image of Naruto smiling at him gave him strength.

He pushed the door open, and the memories rushed back, but seemed distant still. He stepped in the room. It was clean, orderly. Just like how his father liked it and his mother kept it. This was only the fourth time he had ever been in their room. His first year of life, he never left the room. The second time was from a silly nightmare he had had as a child that made him run crying to his mother. He must have only been three. It was after that when his father implemented that his parents room was the only room he couldn't enter. The third time was the massacre. And now, he is at the fourth. So much had changed since then. Sasuke no longer cried from silly nightmares. His chest was tingling, down his jagged scar. His eyes traveled to the bed. In an instant, the image of his mother flashed in his eyes.

But it was surreal. The memory never hit him. It never made his heart speed up and adrenaline pump frantically. It was like wind, or more like water. It splashed him, but just began to drip off instantly. It blew past him. It didn't cause him pain, but relief. He looked at the bed again, but instead of the crippled form of his bleeding mother, he saw her smiling face. It was almost as if coming in here was the cure, but Sasuke laughed the thought off. It was Naruto that was the cure. It was the bright smile that let him face his past head on and not feel sorrow.

Something snapped inside of Sasuke, something bad snapped and began to disappear. He smiled widely, running out of the room and toward the center gardens. It was bright and sunny, the breeze lightly blowing. He kicked off his shoes, tore off his socks and ran to the middle of the garden. He felt the soft grass stick between his toes, and he didn't care. He got to the middle and started laughing, turning around in circles with his arms out before falling down in the grass. He looked at the white fluffy clouds painting the blue sky, and then he closed his eyes. He felt the wind blow over him like the grass. He felt the sun shinning down on him. He felt like he could fly. Years of pain had just vanished, and it was all because of Naruto. His loving blond was the last thing he thought about before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>How long had it been since he had moved. Something was odd. He got a knot in his chest. Naruto opened his eyes to his bedroom. He was laying in Sasuke's bed, snuggling Sasuke's pillow. The scent was so perfect, so encompassing and comforting. His world revolved around this scent, and he was so happy that it was. The scent masked the knot in his stomach, but it wasn't long till it was back. He felt as if all of his happiness was about to come crashing down around him, and Sasuke would end up hurt because of him. He just pushed the knot away for the moment, focusing more on the present than the eminent future.<p>

He stood, walking out the door, down the hallway, and onto the main terrace that surrounded the central gardens. It was nighttime. It was dark. Clouds blocked the moon and starlight from shinning through. He looked out at the gardens and saw a figure standing over one that was laying down. The standing figure looked down at the lying one, smiling almost, before looking up at Naruto. Naruto noticed the figure laying on the ground to be Sasuke. Naruto ran to the raven, taking Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke opened his eyes at that moment and smiled at Naruto, leaning up and pulling the blond to his lips. He kissed the blond, just like Naruto had always wanted to be kissed. Like every kiss was the last.

They pulled away, and Naruto looked at the standing figure, his eyes opening widely.

"John..." Naruto's voice cracked.

Sasuke looked up at the man and saw a brunette with dark eyes. His skin was light, but seemed to glow sickly in the dark night. Sasuke sprung into action, moving his body in front of Naruto. "You are you?" Sasuke growled out.

The man tore his eyes off of Naruto and looked at Sasuke. He smiled a sick smile, not even trying to hide his evil nature. "My name is John Lucas, and I am this blond's parent. So please, it took so long to find him after he ran away from home. Give him to me."

Sasuke hated the glint in the mans eyes. "Naruto. Who is this?" Even though Naruto never said a word, Sasuke knew. He knew by the way Naruto cowered behind him, the way his trembling hands gripped tightly onto the back of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke knew because of how Naruto was crying silently into Sasuke's shirt at the base of his neck. Sasuke tightened his fist. "What do you want with Naruto."

"To punish him." the man said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke didn't flinch and the gun pushed his bangs away, resting directly on his forhead.

"I will always protect him."

"I will shoot him blondie, if you don't come along."

In a motion, Naruto's forhead had replaced Sasuke's, and Sasuke had Naruto in his lap.

"Don't hurt Sasuke!"

"Then come."

Naruto turned around, facing Sasuke. He kissed the raven, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond. "I won't let you go Naruto. I won't!" Sasuke held the blond, before sneaking out from under the blond. He let go and launched himself at the man. He pulled the trigger, a bullet planting itself in his side, but that only stopped Sasuke momentarily, because he lunged again, tackling the man. They struggled, but the man rolled them over and ran away. Sasuke pursued, but the man pulled the trigger again, this time hitting Sasuke under his collarbone, causing the raven to scream and drop to his knees. He tried, but he couldn't force himself to get up and attack again.

He watched as the man walked over to Naruto, grasping at the blond hair of the tearing boy, pulling him away from the raven. "Sasuke. I love you." Naruto yelled before being pulled out of sight.

All was silent. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, before passing out on the grass.

The clouds thickened, and the wind picked up. Rain began to fall, chilling the night air with sorrow and pain, as if the Earth itself was crying from pain of separated soulmates.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Tell me what you think! I'm moved into my college dorm now, so I will be able to write much more often. I think there are only a few more chapters left! I have an idea for another story, just less angsty...anys...5,114 words! Please rate and review! Tell me if you have any ideas for this story or another story you may want to read! REVIEW! ^_^...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Separation

**This is a short chapter, and is more of an internal one, but I still think it's important. Read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

_Warning: This is rated M. Do I still have to put this?_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _Naruto...sadly..._**

_ "The birds of hope are everywhere, listen to them sing." ~Terri Guillemets_

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to a white ceiling. He was in the school hospital. It hurt to move, but he sat up anyway. He looked around for Naruto, but then suddenly remembered what had happened. So instead of making eye-contact with his brother, he looked down at his hands clenching the off-white sheets. He could feel the pulsing pain in his side and chest.<p>

"Sasuke" his brother said suddenly, breaking the thick air of silence. Sasuke refused to look up at his brother, keeping his eyes glaring onto his hands. "Sasuke!" Itachi nearly shouted at his brother. Sasuke flinched a little bit, but stayed staring at his hands. Silence filled the room once again. "Sasuke, I need you to tell me what happened." Sasuke was still silent. It was a silence that seemed to last hours, when it really only lasted minutes. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke jerked his head up to his brother. "What?! What can I do?!"

"Tell me what happened Sasuke." Itachi said, keeping a calm voice. He understood. He would feel these same emotions if Kyuu was taken from him.

"And what the fuck can you do about it?! What can you do about anything?!"

"I want to get him back for you."

Sasuke stared intently at his hands. He took deep calming breaths, but every time he thought about Naruto's tears spilling from his eyes, he lost control again. He squeezed his eyes shut, but then he could remember the feeling of that last kiss. Sasuke felt himself about to break until he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Itachi smiling at him. He really looked at Itachi this time.

His brother was disheveled. His usually well kept hair was fraying out crazily from its attempted pony-tail. His eyes were dull, and a little blood-shot. Sasuke knew his brother had been crying, and Sasuke could understand why. There were dark circles under his eyes, which led Sasuke to question how long he had been unconscious. He hadn't noticed it at first, but he stunk a little bit, which means that Itachi hadn't showered in a while. He looked truly exhausted.

"Sasuke. Listen to me." Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and listened to his brother. "You have already lost so much. I'm not going to let you loose Naruto too." Itachi sighed. "Sasuke..." a silent pause filled the room, bouncing off the concrete walls harshly. "You were finally happy, and I won't let you loose that happiness." Sasuke looked up at his brother, and saw such determination in his eyes. "I promise you this Sasuke. I will die to protect you and your happiness." Itachi reached his hands over, making sure not hurt Sasuke's wounds, and pulled his brother into a hug. Sasuke found his nose resting on his brother's chest, and he closed his eyes.

He found a temporary strength to speak. "American foster father." Sasuke choked out, gripping the sheets and stealing all of the strength Itachi was trying to give him. "John Lucas." Sasuke gave up. That was all he could choke out. Itachi pulled away, holding firmly onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"I will bring him back." Itachi said. Sasuke went back to looking at his white knuckles and white sheets. Itachi set his hand on Sasuke's head, rubbing a moment, before exiting the room.

Outside, he saw Kyuubi, leaning against the wall beside the door. Itachi shut the door behind him, before walking over to his lover. His hair was ruffled up, and his eyes were bloodshot. Itachi knew the only reason why Kyuubi wasn't still crying was because he simply didn't have the strength anymore. Itachi grabbed Kyuubi, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. He pulled away, looking him in the eyes, those bloodshot eyes surrounded by a slightly puffy face.

"Take care of my brother." Itachi said before beginning to walk away.

Kyuubi let his hand follow, grabbing onto Itachi's sleeve. "I love you Itachi."

Itachi smiled a sad smile, turning around and kissing his lover deeply once more. "I love you too."

With that, Itachi turned around and left the hospital.

* * *

><p>It took a week for Sasuke's wounds to heal enough to go back to home. It was painful. Sasuke could feel some sort of insomnia setting in. Every time he closed his eyes, he say Naruto, and the tears rushing down his face. Instead of sleeping, he opted to stay awake. No matter what Kyuubi did, Sasuke wouldn't sleep. The doctors prescribed sleeping medicine, and continually increased the dose, but no kind of drug could make Sasuke sleep. On the last day of his hospital stay, the doctors brought in a psychologist, who ultimately determined that it was Sasuke's emotional pain that kept him awake, not physical. No amount of drug could make Sasuke sleep.<p>

It was after that diagnosis that the doctors released Sasuke to rest at home.

Kyuubi followed Sasuke to his room, standing in the doorway for a moment. He watched Sasuke stand in the middle of the room before determining there were just some things he couldn't do. He left Sasuke in the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke looked around the room. It was so ironic now. Last August, this room was his only sanctuary, but now it was his prison. Maybe it was both. It held the memories of his lovely blond, the scent, the stuff. It was mocking him, yet comforting him. He took a step over to Naruto's bed, which was still on the other side of the room. A memory hit him. They had plans to move their beds together, but felt like a small bed gave them the excuse to snuggle. Sasuke took another step towards the bed. The memory of his cute sleeping form snuggling Kitsune smacked him in the face. He braced the force and took another step. The memory smashed into him this time, it almost made him jolt in his steps a little bit.

The memory of swimming together. The way he had braced his scar boldly, like he had strength. How he had faked strength, but it had given him courage. Naruto had given him the courage to look in the mirror, look at his scar and know it was unchangeable. Clothes could cover the jagged scar, but nothing can change that it's there, and Naruto taught him that. Even though the blond himself didn't have courage to show his scars, he gave Sasuke courage to boldly wear his. Sasuke had learned to wear his past, knowing Naruto wouldn't judge him or see him any differently. And Sasuke had just showed Naruto when he was taken away from him.

How many steps was it to get to his bed? How many memories were there? Sasuke took another step toward the bed, collapsing from the memory. His body hung off the bed. It was the most painful memory. The way Naruto touched him. How Naruto touched his lips when they kissed. The way Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's shirt for dear life. The way Naruto would set his hand on Sasuke's chest in his sleep, slightly breathing out Sasuke's name. The smile that would touch his heart in the softest way.

Sasuke crawled up on Naruto's bed, pulling Kitsune toward him, and holding him tightly. Sasuke wanted to cry, but his heart was almost empty. It was like there was a black void where his heart used to be. Like his heart was ripped out of his chest, or shot away and lay on the grass beside a bullet-shell. Sasuke could almost feel the dripping blood inside his chest from where his heart used to be. It was the most painful and empty feeling he had ever felt. It was more intense than when he lost his family.

When he lost his family, he still had Itachi. Itachi had always treated him the best. Itachi had filled the role of mom, of dad, of aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa, cousin, distant relative, family friend in need of shelter, and still maintained the trustworthy brother as well. Itachi became his family when Sasuke was in his darkest days. But now, Naruto had become something Itachi could never be. Naruto had become the sun, the light, that Sasuke had lost long before his family was lost.

Sasuke closed his eyes, digging in his past for a memory he might remember now that his family isn't always plaguing his thoughts. A memory that had been long suppressed, and after many hours of digging, Sasuke came up with a faint memory. He dug, and the memory became clearer and clearer.

_Sasuke was young, around three or four years old. He had run away from his home for the day again, and found himself in a park. He saw a blond boy, and ran over to him._

_"Hey! That's my swing!" Sasuke shouted in his childish voice._

_"Too bad! I was here first!" the blond had said, sticking his tongue out._

_That's how it all started. Sasuke and the blond had become friends and played in the park every day, pushing each other on the swing and running around in the grassy fields. For weeks they played and talked. One day, it started raining, and they ran for cover under the playground till the rain stopped. They both sat down, expecting it to rain for a while._

_"You know, it seems like here's the only place I'm needed." Sasuke said, looking out at the rain.  
><em>

_The blond looked at Sasuke, pulling his hand under the cover after feeling the rain fall. "I know what you mean completely."_

_"It's strange though. I'm just so happy here, but at home I'm not."_

_"Me too."_

_"Sometimes, I want to run away. Nobody would miss me anyways."_

_It was silent. The blond looked out at the rain before looking back at Sasuke. He smiled brightly. "I would miss you!"_

_Sasuke snapped his head at the blond, staring at him a moment. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was small, but pure. "I would miss you too." He snapped his head away. "Just so you know!" He said, sticking his nose up in the air._

_The blond smiled widely. "And that makes me the happiest person on the planet!"_

_Sasuke looked at the blond, and couldn't hold down the smile. They smiled together for a few minutes._

_"You know something?" Sasuke said suddenly._

_"What's that?"_

_"I don't even know your name yet."_

_"Well, I don't know yours either mister!"_

_Sasuke chuckled and the blond laughed loudly._

_"My name is Sasuke." he said, looking at the blond, into his beautiful blue eyes._

_"Mine's-"_

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered to himself, holding Kitsune closer to him. No matter how hard Sasuke tried, he couldn't cry. His body wouldn't release the tears. So instead, he curled up, breathing in the sweet scent of the blond. It had been so long since their childhood together, but Sasuke knew that the reason he always held out was because he was in love with the sparkling blond. Even at such a young age, Sasuke knew. And it killed him when Naruto didn't show up one day at the park, and after the massacre, he didn't remember the blond at all.

The blond's smiling face flashed in his eyes. Sasuke breathed in the scent and squeezed Kitsune. "Naruto."

* * *

><p>"I don't know how long he'll last like this." Kyuubi announced once he got into the meeting room. He looked over the room. Everybody had bloodshot eyes, even Gaara. "We need to do something."<p>

"What can we do? We're just kids." Ino said, not daring to lay down like usual. Everybody looked at her. "When you think about it, we're so powerless. All we can do is sit around and wait for Itachi to bring Naruto home. We can't do anything to help. We just have to wait while Naruto is probably being tortured, and Sasuke gets more and more suicidal with every passing moment."

It was silent. "She has a point." Gaara said, a few gasping that Gaara actually agreed with Ino, or anybody for that matter. "We are just kids, but we can do one thing." Everybody looked at Gaara, waiting for this idea. "Let's leave Naruto to Itachi. We need to make sure Sasuke is still here when Naruto gets back." Gaara looked around at everybody.

"I really don't have positive or negative feelings about Sasuke" Kiba said, "But Naruto is important to me. And I know that Naruto would go all Romeo and Juliet if Sasuke died. It wouldn't be pretty. Naruto's been through so much."

"Are you trying to say Sasuke hasn't been through a lot?" Gaara snapped.

"Maybe I am!" Kiba shouted.

In an instant, Gaara and Kiba were at each others necks. Gaara grabbed the collar of Kiba's shirt, pulling him close. "Take it back jackass."

"Let's face facts" Kiba snarled. "Sasuke was never raped."

A fire lit in Gaara, and he held Kiba out, punching Kiba in his face as hard as he could. Kiba hit the ground in seconds. "How do you know. Sasuke can't even remember anything before the massacre. Years of his life lost to the drip of blood on the wall. He has perfect memory, but he has amnesia. If he was, even he wouldn't remember."

It was silent.

"I do remember." Sasuke said from behind Kyuubi. Everybody visibly jumped. Everybody stared at Sasuke. "I do remember. I don't remember everything, but i remember Naruto. I remember his smile. I remember his words. He said he would miss me. Did he miss me? Does he miss me? I miss him."

Gaara's form relaxed from it's violent stance and walked over to Sasuke. "So you finally remembered. The blond you always talked about."

Gaara put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Ya. I remember."

"I know he misses you Sasuke." Gaara paused. "I'm positive."

Sasuke looked down, nodding and grunting in agreement.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked out the plane window. All he saw was endless land. As far as the horizon stretched. Flat, never ending plains of brown and green. He was lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of Sasuke. Sasuke was gone. Naruto knew by the way Sasuke lay, crumpled on the ground bleeding out, that he was dead. It killed Naruto to think the thought. It killed him that Sasuke was dead. He didn't have a purpose anymore. Naruto couldn't bring himself to shed tears. Maybe it was fear because his foster father sat beside him.<p>

They never even got the opportunity to become one. To make love. Naruto used to cringe at the thought, but when it came to Sasuke, it didn't scare him. Naruto knew Sasuke would never hurt him and that comforted Naruto. Naruto truly loved Sasuke, but maybe Sasuke didn't love Naruto. Maybe Naruto was just making up things in his head. No. Naruto knew Sasuke better than Sasuke knew himself. Sasuke would never play Naruto like that.

It didn't matter now anyways, because Sasuke was dead. Gone from this cruel planet. Sasuke was in a better place now, but he left Naruto all alone.

Naruto didn't even notice, but now the plane was landing, and they were exiting the plane. It all happened so fast. In no time, John was pulling up in front of a beautiful house, and then he was leading the way into the house. The second the door was closed, John gripped Naruto's arm tightly, and threw him into the wall. Naruto fell down, but got back up. He knew this mans ways. Stand up, or it's worse than ever.

The abuse just rained down on Naruto, and the only thing that kept him going was his memory. The memory of Sasuke's soft touch on his scars, the tender touch of his lips on Naruto's cheek while he cried. The passionate connection of lips when they kissed. Every kiss was their last. Every touch was their last. The only thing that gave Naruto his strength was the memory of the electricity. Now, there was no reason to go on except that Sasuke would want him to live on.

So Naruto had to live. Because Sasuke would want him to live.

* * *

><p>Every second felt like years. It was the lowest time either had ever experienced. Emptiness. Not even the stars could give them hope. The memory of the other was a knife.<p>

Itachi knew this. He would feel the same way if he lost Kyuubi. So he would do whatever it took to get Naruto back. He would jump oceans, fly across the world. Naruto was the most important person to Sasuke, and Sasuke was Itachi's only family. Itachi would restore happiness to Sasuke if it cost him his life.

Itachi had learned to be strong. Itachi had learned the importance of family when he no longer had any. He became the mom, the dad, the extended relatives and poor family friends. Itachi became everything so Sasuke could have a shot at letting go what he had seen that day. Itachi wished it was him instead, but nothing could ever make the memory go away. So Itachi would bring back Naruto.

This was one promise Itachi would never break.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter! Sorry! This is more of a filler chapter! I'll keep writing though! This chapter was 3,032 words! Please keep reviewing! I love you all!...^_^<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Darkness and Light

Hey! I'm so sorry about the tremendously long wait. I joined rowing and started college and got a job and I've just been too stressed and busy to really even shower. JK…I found a few minutes to shower. Just so you know, I replaced Kyuubi's name with Kuruma, because that really is his name and now that we know it, I'm gonna use it. But anyway! Here you go!

_Warning: not much, just a bit of fluff. Even if there was more than fluff, I think we are well past the point of needing a warning now._

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Naruto, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't.**

"And who is gonna save you when I'm gone, and who'll watch over you when I'm gone?"

~Alter Bridge

* * *

><p>Itachi sat there, staring out of the window of the plane into the vast darkness. He had to do it for his brother, even if it took a bullet in his ear, he would push forward into the unknown. He knew what it was to love somebody. He loved somebody, and his brother finally found somebody he could love with his everything. Itachi couldn't stop thinking about how he could have prevented this. If he had just questioned what the loud banging was, he could have prevented all of what happened. Sasuke wouldn't have nearly died of blood loss, lost in a two-week long coma because of it, and Naruto wouldn't be lost somewhere in America, halfway across the world. If only he hadn't gone back to sleep. No matter what, he would get back for Sasuke. He would fix what was so messed up.<p>

Even if he had to kill.

"Sir, anything to drink?" an attendant asked from the aisle of the plane.

Itachi looked up, staring solemnly at the woman.

"No thank you." Itachi said, being as polite as he believed he could.

"Okay. Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." The woman said, slipping him a piece of paper and winking.

When the woman turned to attend to another passenger, Itachi rolled his eyes and stuffed the number into a random pocket. Itachi turned his eyes back out of the plane, glaring at the transparent reflection of himself. Little twinkling lights dotted his face. He may never forgive himself because of this. Not only was Sasuke dying from this, Kuruma had cracked under the pain.

Itachi knew that the only thing holding Kuruma together was their promise to one another. Itachi would bring Naruto back to Sasuke as long as Kuruma made sure there was a Sasuke for Naruto to return to.

Itachi would do anything to finally make his family happy.

Anything.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the wall. He was just holding Kitsune as tightly as he could. He trusted his brother when he said he would bring Naruto back to him, but he just couldn't shake the blackened despair that just kept filling his heart. It was as if every moment brought him closer to the greatest pain he had ever felt. It was stronger than getting shot or losing his family.<p>

Kuruma just stood outside of the room, staring at the closed door. He was just running over the thought that this was really all of his fault. He should have been the one lost to the foster care system, not Naruto. Naruto was kind, and thoughtful, and he never deserved this life. Of course, Kuruma never wished a life like this on anybody. Naruto couldn't go anywhere or do anything to ease the memory of his past, except the love of his life.

Naruto was so lucky to have found his love so early in life, yet Kuruma thought he was the same as well. Both had found love and serenity in the Uchiha family. Strange as it might be, it was true. Yet unlike Itachi and Kuruma, Sasuke and Naruto were star-crossed lovers. It seemed as if every corner held a new challenge, threatening to rip them apart. Destiny wanted them together, but fate seemed to hate the idea.

"Kuruma" somebody said from behind the red-head.

Kuruma turned and saw another red-head, significantly shorter than himself. Kuruma stepped aside, letting the shorter male pass. "He's all yours." Kuruma said, before making his way to his own room.

The red-head opened the door and looked around the room before his eyes landed on Sasuke laying in Naruto's bed holding his stuffed fox. The red-head sighed before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Sasuke." The red-head said. Sasuke lifted his head, showing his deep purple dark circles under his eyes.

"Gaara." Sasuke said, placing his head back into the chest of the stuffed fox.

"Sasuke, you have to get out of this room. It's not helping you at all." Gaara said, placing his hand on Sasuke's ankle. "You're gonna get yourself sick, or you're gonna infect your wounds. The doctor said you need to get up and move around."

Sasuke just buried his head into the fox more, shaking off Gaara's hand.

Gaara sighed. "Have you even cried yet Sasuke? You know how unhealthy that it."

"You don't think I've tried." Sasuke snapped. "The tears just won't fall. I've tried so hard to cry, but I just can't. Okay?"

Gaara looked down at the raven. He moved his hands to the fox, ripping it out of Sasuke's tight grasp. Sasuke was about to yell at the red-head, but he was yanked into a sitting position and was suddenly in a hug. Gaara was hugging him. As strange as it was, Sasuke couldn't take the opportunity. His arms just lay limp at his sides and he just listened to Gaara's quickened breathing. "You know I love you like a brother Sasuke. More so than my own family. It hurts me to see you in this much pain and it hurts more knowing that I can't do anything about it. But the whole purpose of being this close is for times like this. Being able to just break down, tears or not, and ask for the other to be there. Sasuke, I hope you know." Gaara pulled back and just held Sasuke so he would look at him. "Naruto has the ability to show others the light. To show them the way out of the darkness. I guess Naruto makes it possible for all of us to finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. I get that for you, Naruto is the light at the end of the tunnel, but that doesn't mean you can't have a flashlight or two as you're going."

Gaara looked at Sasuke, waiting for a response. Sasuke nodded and moved back to Kitsune. Gaara sighed. He knew that he got his point across, but it didn't ease the pain he felt because of what his best friend was going through right now. He knew Sasuke was lost in his own memory right now. His memory: his greatest strength and his greatest weakness.

Gaara stood, letting his eyes look one last time at Sasuke. Secretly, he could love the raven with everything he had, but he wasn't going to ruin their close friendship or Naruto to do so. He just couldn't bring himself to do something like that to the raven and the blond. Truthfully, he didn't believe Sasuke would be able to love him like he loved Sasuke. He had accepted that the second he saw Sasuke look at Naruto and Naruto look at Sasuke. He had accepted it and began his long journey to move on. He may never fully move on, because he truly loved Sasuke, and feelings like that never go away, even once you're old and dying with somebody else.

Gaara turned his eyes from the raven and snuck softly outside the room. He gently closed the door and leaned on it, trying his best to hold his breathes even. He turned, and walked toward his room, only making it about half-way.

His legs gave out and he crumpled to the ground. He glared at his knees, trying to get up, and they just wouldn't have it.

"Damn it." He said, struggling to stand back up. He looked down between his knees and saw a droplet of water sitting there, and then another one fell right beside it, a few inches away. Gaara looked at the water curiously and then looked up. It wouldn't make sense for water to leak because it wasn't raining.

"Hey Gaara!" a voice said from beside him. Gaara turned to look and saw Lee, probably the most hyperactive and optimistic person that even went to their school. "What's wrong?" Lee said, looking a bit concerned.

"Nothing Lee. I'm fine, just a bit exhausted."

"You're not exhausted Gaara, you're in pain. You're heart is in pain."

"I promise, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

Gaara snapped his head to look at Lee. "I'm not crying."

Lee smiled softly and bent down to Gaara's level. "Then what is this?" Lee said, brushing the back of his fingers over Gaara's cheek and showing them to the red-head.

"I must be sweating." Gaara said, and Lee chuckled a bit.

"Sweat doesn't fall like that. Sweat is from the hard work of your body, these are tears, a result of the hard work of your heart. I know you think that you are invincible Gaara, but you not. Nobody is."

Gaara looked at the dark-haired person in front of him. He could still feel his eyes dripping, and nothing he could do would make them stop. Suddenly, Lee was embracing him. It seemed as if Lee held onto Gaara for dear life, and unlike Sasuke had done, Gaara eventually moved his arms around Lee and gripped onto the dark green jacket. He buried his face into the crook of Lee's neck and shoulder and just began to silently cry, violent sobs wreaking his body, yet not a sound making its way past his lips.

Lee smiled a bit to himself, and weaved his arm underneath Gaara's leg and scooped the red-head into his arms. The way Gaara was acting was as if he didn't even notice. Lee stood and began the short trek to his room, opening the door with his foot and walking in. He closed the door with his butt and walked to his bed, setting Gaara down on his bed. Lee tried to pull away for a moment, but Gaara wouldn't let go. So instead, Lee just pulled the covers over them after Lee slid in beside him, and they just lay there. Gaara whimpering every now and then from his crying and Lee just rubbing Gaara's back, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood once the seatbelt sign turned off and got his backpack. He was lucky he had even managed to get a backpack to take (Kuruma made sure he got it.) He snuck his phone out of his pocket and dialed his love's number quickly. It rang a few times before it stopped and he heard a solemn 'Hello' on the line.<p>

"Hello love. I just landed in America. I just wanted to let you know. How are you?" Itachi said, his spirits lifting the smallest bit at the sound of Kuruma's voice.

"Fine. I just…I can't do this for too long 'tachi. Seeing them like this. Hurting. Crying. I can't walk past a room without hearing sobbing and I can't cry, but honey, I need too. I need you, but you need to make Sasuke happy, and I just need you."

"I know baby. I know. I'll be back as soon as I can and I promise when I'm back, I'll hold you for as long as you want me too. I'll hold you, and kiss you, and love you until you just can't take it anymore. I promise I'll bring Naruto back to you and Sasuke, and I promise I'll be back. And if I can't get him back, I promise I'll be back for you. I can't leave you baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Go get Naruto back for your brother so I can love you back."

Itachi chuckled. "Okay. Babe. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

"Not possible." Kuruma sung softly. "Bye bye sweetie."

"Bye Bye love."

Itachi waited until he heard the click of the phone signaling that Kuruma hung up before he clicked the end call button. He sighed and walked toward the front of the plane, everybody else having already exited. The attendants were just waiting for him.

"Sir, you forgot this." The same attendant who flirted with him said, bringing him the magazine he was playing Sudoku in. She got closer than she needed to, her lips hovering by Itachi's neck.

"Miss. Let's get one thing strait." He said pushing her and the magazine away. "I'm not." He said, turning away from her and her shocked face to walk out of the plane.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up at the ceiling. His wrists were tied to each bedpost and his ankles had the same fate. He kept his breathing as light and as quiet as he could. He kept still. Even the smallest squeak of the bed would put him in a world of hurt. John was temperamental, and the only thing that kept him from even killing Naruto was the fact that he could use Naruto any way that he pleased. Night or day, weekday or weekend, Naruto would always be strapped to the bedposts to live out the fantasies of John Lucas. Fantasies he could never live out with anybody else.<p>

Naruto let his eyes wander the room. He had woken up in the bed, and he knew it felt the same as his bed before. He was in a room that was right out of a bdsm website, and he didn't like it in the least. John would always just get off hurting Naruto, and Naruto's own sensations were not his priority in the least.

There were bars and kranks and flogs machines and different things to help strap him down. Naruto just hated the idea. Maybe if he grew up normal, he would like the idea of bdsm, but it just reminds him too much of his past. He thought of Sasuke. When Naruto first started to like Sasuke, he didn't think it would go anywhere. Naruto would always be too afraid to show anybody his scars. To make love to anybody. But Sasuke was different. Much different than anybody Naruto had ever met. Sasuke's love for the blond transcends any type of description, and the same goes to Naruto. Naruto believed that he could give his all to the raven, because the raven believed that Naruto still had something to give.

Sasuke had told Naruto once that the blond was still a virgin. Naruto refused to accept the thought, but Sasuke insisted. He said that with his situation, with all the sex he's ever had being rape, Naruto never had his virginity stolen. Sasuke said that it doesn't change the fact that he wants to slit the throat of anybody who's ever touched and hurt Naruto, but that Naruto still gets the opportunity to give his virginity up to somebody of his choice. Although Naruto didn't let it show, he appreciated those words more than anything. Sasuke may never understand how much those words mean to him, but he would show Sasuke how much the raven meant to the blond. Naruto made up his mind just before John came for him that he would give his all to the raven.

If he ever made it back to his love, he would do just that.

"Naruto" John whispered sickly. Naruto flinched, and looked at the man to his right. "I guess I have to re-teach you how to behave." He said.

"Go fuck yourself bastard." Naruto said.

"How about I just fuck you instead?" The man started to get closer, and Naruto mustered all of his might and spat at the man's face. "Oh, I'll be having some fun with you."

* * *

><p>Itachi looked around. He was sitting in a taxi, going to the New York police station to request their help. This man, John Lucas, took Naruto after Jariaya had legally adopted him, which is the crime kidnapping. They should be able to help and get Naruto back where he belonged. In the arms of his friends, family, and Sasuke.<p>

The taxi was currently stopped in traffic (surprise) and the man honking and yelling at other people (Itachi told him he'd get a hundred dollar tip if he got Itachi to the police station in under 10 minutes).

It was stressful to say the least. Itachi could feel the weight of everybody's happiness on his shoulders. He didn't even know if the blond was still alive, and if he was, he probably didn't even think Sasuke was still alive. It was a sorrowful situation, and something needed to be done. Itachi needed to make Sasuke finally happy.

"_Sasuke." A younger version of Itachi said. A young Sasuke sat in the middle of the center garden, the only place that hadn't been touched with blood. He sat there, staring at the stars, and not saying a single word._

_It had been a month since the 'Uchiha Massacre' as the news and papers called it, and the two brothers had finally been let back into their home. It was creepy, to see where young children ran but no longer set foot. It was like the house itself was a ghost, only staying because there were just a few still living. It was strange._

"_Sasuke, you have to talk to me. Tell me what happened."_

_Sasuke looked at his brother and then back at the stars. "I'll tell you what happened nii-san. I had my happiness taken, and I probably won't ever get it back." Sasuke said before getting up and leaving the center garden, making his way very carefully to his room. Every now and then, he would take a big step, as if there was still blood everywhere even though there wasn't even a light stain. Itachi made sure of it._

_Itachi sighed. "Sasuke." He mumbled, knowing full and well the younger raven was out of ear-shot. "You're happiness will be returned to you, even if I go to the grave to make it so."_

Itachi knew now that his death wouldn't allow Sasuke to feel any happiness Itachi had worked so hard to get him, but he had always had good intentions. It wasn't until Naruto that Sasuke started to open up, and it wasn't till Kuruma that Itachi began to think of himself and his happiness.

And Itachi could finally focus on pursuing his happiness and making Kuruma happy once Sasuke and Naruto were reunited.

The taxi finally reached the police station, and Itachi tipped the man accordingly. The cab drove off with another passenger and Itachi turned to the station. He walked inside and was greeted by a woman behind some glass.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today."

"I'm from Japan, so my English is not good." Itachi said, nearly fluently.

"That's okay sir. What can I do?"

"A man named John Lucas kidnapped a boy who lives in my house and attends school in Japan. The man lives here. He adopted the boy when the boy was twelve and the boy ran away at thirteen. Another man from Japan adopted him. Lucas found him, kidnapped him, and I'm sure brought him here. I know for a fact that he's been physically and sexually abusing the boy."

"Okay sir, I have typed up the report. I just need the boy's name and then we can start to look for him."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Age and physical appearance?"

"I have a picture and he's 16, almost 17. Here" Itachi handed over a picture of the blond.

"Okay Mr…"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Okay, Mr. Uchiha. I will give this report to the captain and then send out an amber alert to the state. What is your place of residence for the time being?"

"I don't have one yet." Itachi said, gritting his teeth.

"Okay, here is the number," the woman said, sliding a business card under the glass "Just give us a call when you have the location. Are you his legal guardian?"

"No, but I am his dorm-father."

"Okay. If you can have his legal guardian fax us his permission for you to pick him up, we can have him with you as soon as we have located him."

"Thank you." Itachi said. He turned and walked from the building. This was all he could do right now, and if this didn't go well, he'd have to hire an investigator to find Naruto. One thing for sure, he would never give up his search till Naruto was in eye-sight.

* * *

><p>Okay! That's it for this chapter! I hoped you liked it! New chapter very, very, very soon! Like maybe even today! This chapter was 3,667 words! Not the longest chapter ever, but still lengthy! ( Please don't hate me for my Gaalee...) Please Rate and Review! ^_^<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Kissing

Hey! New chapter! Told ya'll fast update! Okay, so, I know you've all probably been really upset with me lately, but I promise I've been busy! So here's a super quick update that I did. I'm on a cruise right now, so lots of time to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but man…I do own a Naruto body pillow…

Warning: Do we even need this? We are well past a few M scenes.

"Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans."

~John Lennon

* * *

><p>Gaara woke up groggy. His first thought was how surprised he was that he slept for so long. His second thought was that he was a little too warm to be considered normal and he felt a bit strange. Good strange, but still strange. He woke up happy for once. He wasn't thinking about Sasuke or his family or anything remotely pessimistic. He woke up content with the way his life was going. He opened his eyes and began to look around. First he noticed that he was not in his own room, and then he noticed that he was not in his own bed. He looked down and saw a peaceful and calm Lee.<p>

That's when the memories flooded back and he could feel the emotion rising up inside of him. Gaara bounced out of bed and fled to the door as quickly as possible.

"Gaara, wait." Lee said, grabbing onto Gaara's elbow. Apparently, he wasn't quick enough.

"Lee, thanks for everything and all, but I have to go." Gaara said. Gaara pulled his hand away, and fled to the door. He started to open it, but it was pushed shut by two arms from behind him. Gaara turned around and looked at the black-haired boy. He had one arm on either side of Gaara and had his head hung a little.

"Please wait." Lee said. His voice sounded a bit pained and Gaara made no move to push him away.

"Lee. I'm really grateful for this, but I've overstayed my welcome and I think it's best I—"

"Gaara." Lee said suddenly, cutting the redhead's words off. Gaara flinched a little bit, totally out of character for him, and looked up. He had never realized that Lee was taller than him, and it wasn't just by a little bit. In a split second, Lee's head was leaning down and placed on Gaara's shoulder. "I" he started. Gaara could hear the shaky breathing in his ear and he found himself unable to move from that spot. "Gaara" he whispered. His words were like silk to Gaara, and Gaara really didn't understand why. His voice just struck down to his heart, and it sent chills down Gaara's spine. "I don't quite know what to say."

"I should be the one saying that." Gaara said, chuckling a bit. He noticed the way that Lee stiffened up and so the redhead sighed. "Just try your best. I think I'll be able to follow."

Gaara didn't feel a change in Lee's body tension, but the usually hyperactive boy let out a calming breath.

"Ever since I saw you" Lee started. He took a second to relax his shaking muscles and then he began again. "I was struck by how beautiful you were." He paused. "Confident. But you wear this wall around you and I just want to kick it down. You're more perfect than anybody can understand. Or even you can understand. You're caring. Kind. Possessive. You know when to act and when to think. But you never let anybody see your tears. You never even see your tears." Lee paused again. He took a moment to relax his arms and pressed his body closer to Gaara. "I want you to know that I know how it feels to love someone who loves somebody else. It's okay to feel hurt and betrayed. It's okay because I understand."

It was silent for a moment. "I don't love anybody."

Lee snapped his head up. He was inches away from Gaara's face, and tears were pouring from his eyes. "Don't lie! I see the way you look at Sasuke, and it breaks your heart to know he loves Naruto. It breaks my heart to see you love Sasuke. I know you better than you think!"

Gaara was stunned. He didn't realize that Lee loved him. Let alone as much as he loved Sasuke. "You don't really know me. We haven't even known each other for very long."

"Love can happen over the course of a lifetime or even in a split second."

It was silent. Gaara's mouth was hanging open and he could feel Lee's breath on his nose. Before Gaara knew it, Lee's lips were on his own. He could feel the tingling spreading from his lips strait down his spine. It was glorious and pained at the same time. Lee stepped forward, pushing Gaara flush to the door. Lee stepped forward again, his body inches from Gaara's. Lee was much taller than Gaara. He had never noticed.

Lee's arms were flush with the door on either side of Gaara. He wouldn't touch any other part of Gaara until Gaara responded. It took longer than he expected. Gaara was stunned. His eyes were open, but he didn't know what he was looking at. He couldn't shake the feeling of happiness and euphoria that was encompassing him right now. It was strange. Lee's lips were soft. Uncapped in the chilling fall air. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing hard. It was as if his entire existence rested on what Gaara did at this moment.

So Gaara kissed back. Not out of pity, but to seek that happiness and that pleasure that Lee's lips brought. Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's neck, pulling him closer. He wanted to feel more. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's torso, pulling him flush to his own body, before pressing the redhead closer to the door. Gaara couldn't help as a moan escaped his lips. Their bodies were moving in sync with their lips. He had wanted to find this sensation of belonging for so long, but he had found it in the least-expected place possible.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, Lee broke the kiss, keeping his lips very close to Gaara's. Gaara looked up, his eyes a little hazy and clouded. "Lee—"

"Only tell me good words Gaara. Please."

Gaara smiled a bit. "You're gonna have to stop cutting my words off like that if we're gonna make this relationship work."

Gaara was instantly pleased by Lee's reaction. He smiled brightly and collided their lips together, this time happier and more passionate than the last. Gaara found his feet no longer touched the ground and so he wrapped them around Lee's hips.

They both smiled into the kiss as they stood there.

* * *

><p>There is a certain time when some people make the right choice and some people make the wrong choice. Only in that certain time do those people make that choice, be it right or wrong.<p>

Ever since Naruto met Sasuke, his outlook on life brightened up a bit. Sasuke showed that Naruto wasn't the only one who was hurting, and that made Naruto happy, strangely. So Naruto felt as if he could lay in this basement chamber for ages and still find happiness. He had wished long ago onto the stars that somebody would show him happiness, save him, and love him for all that he was, scars and all.

He found that in Sasuke.

He could live on even if Sasuke was no longer in this world. Naruto had an inkling of a feeling that he and the raven were soul mates, bound to find each other in the next life and the life after that. Life just had a way of doing that to people.

He let out a content sigh and smiled a bit to himself.

"Why the smile, slut?" he heard from beside him.

"Nothing."

"I can't wait for that smug smile to be wiped of your shitty face when I fuck—"

Suddenly, the door to the basement was busted open and a full team of SWAT came rushing in. They cornered John and he tried to fight back. He punched against their shields to no avail until a police officer tackled him.

"John Lucas" the woman started "You are under arrest for the physical and sexual assault of six different children in the foster care system, kidnapping, torture, two accounts of attempted murder, and two accounts of first-degree murder." She said. She handcuffed him and another officer took him, listing off his Miranda right accordingly.

The woman walked up to Naruto and squatted down. "Are you Naruto?" The blond was stunned, and all he could do was nod his head a bit. "Okay, we will get you unhooked from here, cleaned up, and get you home. I do have to ask you, are you willing to answer a few questions for me?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Court?" Naruto shook his head. "I see, well, we already have this on video, so we don't necessarily need your court appearance." The woman looked up, yelling for a medic and some metal cutters. "We will get you home Naruto. I promise."

* * *

><p>It was a blur of what happened. Naruto was freed from his chains and received medical attention. In no time, he was back at the station and sitting in a waiting room. The chair he sat in was big and fluffy. It wasn't as if he liked it, but it seemed like the worst the chair had seen was a person who hadn't showered in a while. Naruto wasn't feeling up for such a big and fluffy chair. He was alone except for the occasional man who brought him snacks and water.<p>

It was silent and still, and Naruto relished in that fact. It was calm and still, much different than his everyday life right now. With his luck, the police department would send him to yet another foster home, and Naruto was just simply waiting to meet his new foster parents. To his surprise, the same woman that freed him of his prison walked in. She had blond hair, chopped strait across her shoulders. Some of it was pulled up and some was left hanging. She was short, rambunctious, and confident. Her green eyes demanded respect, but the few soft wrinkles on her pale skin said that she was kind, lighthearted, and that she could be trusted. She was dressed in beige slacks and a deep red blouse. It was much different than the black slacks and black bullet-proof vest that she wore yesterday when Naruto was still in that basement. She seemed hard and overpowering yesterday, but today, she seemed just like Naruto. Sensitive and open. She looked around the room for a moment before her eyes landed on Naruto and she made her way over.

"My name is Stephanie Melbourne. I'm the captain around here." She said with a smile. Naruto looked at the woman once more. He had to suppress a smile when he saw her wearing red converse shoes that matched her blouse almost too perfectly. "I bought the shirt to match the shoes if you were wondering. Not the other way around."

Naruto looked up at the woman, waiting for her to sit down. She seemed like she wouldn't do it until Naruto introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Captain Melbourne." Naruto said as he extended his hand toward the woman who graciously accepted the handshake.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto." She said, sitting down in a chair across from Naruto's. "I can't really say I met you the last time." She said jokingly, but Naruto understood what she meant. Naruto was too in pain to talk, and the captain had been busy with the well-being of Naruto to be concerned with who Naruto was. "So Naruto," she began, "tell me about yourself." Naruto pondered what she meant. The woman laughed at understanding when she saw his confused face. "I mean. What's your favorite color, where do you go to school, have a girlfriend, any secrets you're just dying to tell?"

Naruto couldn't help but try to think of a way to go about his daily life. There was so much, yet so little he could say. Naruto smirked. He knew of Americans and their judgmental ways when it came to relationships. "Well, I am dating somebody."

"Oh? Tell me more." She said, squirming a bit in her seat.

"Well. His name is Sasuke." He stopped right there, expecting her to burst out and leave the room.

"I see. Well, it's always nice to meet another member of the LGBT. I've been with my partner since we were 20. That's ten years now! Her name's Ashley." She smiled a bit, showing Naruto a picture of the captain and her partner which was saved as her phone background. The woman had thick black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. Ashley was holding the captain as the picture was taken at what Naruto could assume was a club by the random lights that dotted their faces. Naruto laughed at the irony. Ashley reminded Naruto a little bit of Sasuke. Naruto immediately frowned.

"You two look adorable together." Naruto said, reaching for his own phone. He showed the woman the background of Sasuke and himself. The raven was holding Naruto, smirking a bit into Naruto's neck, but looking at the reflection of the camera. Naruto was laughing like he was being tickled by Sasuke's nose and held the camera. It was like it was spontaneous. Not how Naruto intended the picture to be, but turned out much better than either could have hoped for. The Captain looked at the picture and smiled. "This is Sasuke." Naruto said. The captain looked up at Naruto and Naruto looked down at the photo before sliding it back into his pocket. "Well, maybe I should say I had a boyfriend." The captain immediately frowned. "When John came to get me, she threatened to shoot me. Twice. And Sasuke jumped in the way so I wouldn't get hurt. He's dead now. I know it. I just wish he wasn't."

The captain was silent for a moment. "Ashley was shot once for defending me. I was walking home one night alone and these guys tried to hit on me. I tried telling them I wasn't interested, but they wouldn't leave me alone. Ashley showed up and defended me against them, but one pulled a gun and aimed it at my head. She jumped in the way just as they pulled the trigger and it hit her in the shoulder. They ran away after that. I was so panicked. I called the cops and just held her. Even as she was covered in blood, I couldn't help but notice her stunning beauty. Love at first sight. I knew it then. Can't believe I thought I was ever straight before. She got out of it without anything but a scar and a new girlfriend." The Captain smiled. "Of course, that could happen to you Naruto. How do you know that somebody didn't hear the gun go off and come investigate. There's a very good chance that Sasuke is okay."

Naruto was silent. He guessed that was right. Sasuke had survived a slash across his back and nobody found him for a few hours. Maybe he would be okay. "But he was shot twice."

"Never give up. Never go back on your word. Make others believe in you and you need to believe in yourself. Ashley taught me that."

Naruto looked at the woman. "I guess so." He said, feeling a little defeated.

"Tell me what makes this Sasuke so special."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "He makes me feel like the past just happened. I'm not at fault like he isn't at fault. He loves me with every fiber of his being and kisses me like every kiss is his last. He knows things about me before I know them about myself. He's strong, smart, beautiful." Naruto looked intently at the woman. "And he makes sure I know that even though I've basically been a sex slave my whole life, I'm still a virgin. I can still give somebody my everything. He lets me depend on him, but at the same time, gives me the opportunity to depend on myself. And he lets me do the same for him." Naruto let a faint smile cross his face. "I love him to the bottom of my heart, and I just hope that he is alive so I can spend the rest of my life with him."

"I'm sure he's alive. With a love that strong, you would feel it in your very soul if he had died or not." She smiled a bit. Then the air changed and she pursued her lips. "We do have to get to some questions though before you can leave." She said.

Naruto nodded, taking a drink of water to relieve his suddenly dry mouth.

"What would John Lucas do to you while you were with him?"

Naruto was quiet. "Well." He started. "John was into a lot of" he said, pausing to get his words together. "intense things. He was more intent on torturing me than getting himself off. He would use anything in his basement, whether it was a dildo or a vibrator to the end of a whip, to torture me and rape me. He would video tape it. If I didn't respond the way he wanted me to, he would beat me. He would often just use his own hand to masturbate while he did it, but when that didn't go well, he would move me into a different device to hold my position while he used me to get off. Most of the time, he would just stick it up there and go to town. Again, I had to respond in the way he wanted if I didn't want to get beaten because he was video tapping it and selling it online." Naruto sighed. "No matter what he did, I couldn't ever comply the way he wished for me to, and so he would just end up beating me."

Captain Melbourne nodded. "Okay. What about feeding you and everything like that."

Naruto pursed his lips. "He would feed me, but he would only do so by putting bread around his" pause "stuff. I had to eat it like that. As far as using the restroom goes, he'd only let me go to a toilet when I had to do number two, but only after I gave him a blowjob. He always said that I had to do it because 'who wants their dick in a tunnel of shit. But I'm horny. You have to make me cum.' And if I refused, I'd get beaten, have to do it anyway even if he just stuck it in my mouth and went to town. To just pee, I had to hit a can from about six feet away. If I missed, I'd get beaten."

"Okay." The Captain looked at Naruto. "What about those scars on your face. Did he do those?"

Naruto touched his face lightly. "No." he said silently. "The first man that ever raped me did this to me." Naruto said. "I can't stand to look at them normally, but Sasuke loves them, even though he knows how they got there. Says it makes me different from the average person. It makes it better."

"I see." She looked down at her notes. "One last question. How did you get away the first time?"

Naruto understood what she meant. How did he end up in Ohio. "I ran away." He started. "I just ran for as long as I could. I got picked up by some guys who said they would take me as far as I wanted to go as long as I had sex with each one of them. Though they said it after they picked me up and wouldn't back down even though I resisted. They dropped me off in Ohio and I wandered. Ate out of trash cans and slept on the road. I was going to the next town when I collapsed on the side of the road. Another truck stopped. I thought 'oh, here we go again', but it was Jaraiya. He's my adoptive father. He took me back to Japan and the rest is history."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay." She stood up. "Thank you so much. All of this should help put John Lucas behind bars for the rest of his life. Now come on." She said, waving for Naruto to follow. She let him out the door and down a long gray hallway with white tiles and florescent lights. "Give me a hug." She said, and Naruto complied, the woman fitting neatly into Naruto's arms. She pulled back. "Okay, here is my card. Feel free to call any time, important or not. I'll make sure to help you. Okay?" Naruto nodded. "Alright. Bye-bye Naruto. I hope to see you again." With that the woman turned and walked to the other end of the hallway and through a door.

Naruto turned, facing the light wooden door. He turned the handle and stepped into another waiting room, but this one was much lighter, lit by sunlight instead of florescent bulbs. Though, it didn't look as inviting as the first room Naruto was in, though he couldn't examine the room like he had originally hoped because somebody got in the way.

"Naruto!" the blond heard and then he was suddenly in arms. These arms were too thick to be Sasuke's, but it was the same general clean and enticing smell that he knew all too well.

"Itachi?"

"How are you? How bad are you hurt? He didn't do anything tremendously bad did he? I swear if he did—"

"Itachi!" Naruto smiled a bit. It was good to see somebody so soon. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Itachi smiled. Naruto noticed the usual dark circles were a bit more prominent than usual and his eyes seemed a little bloodshot. "Let's get you home."

Naruto let a soft smile appear. He guessed he would always have friends and family to return to now. He almost could not suppress how happy he was that somebody came to get him and from the police station. He smiled a bit larger, but his overwhelming sadness that Sasuke had died overtook that happiness a bit. "Okay." He said. Even if Sasuke was dead, he had friends that would help him through it. He just had to never give up, never break his word, and make others believe he would be okay to the point where he would believe it himself.

Itachi led Naruto out of the room and into the blinding light of the city.

* * *

><p>Kuruma burst into Sasuke's room, and pulled on his ankles, causing the raven to fall off the bed. "Get your sorry ass out of bed and come outside right now." Sasuke's response was to crawl back into bed and mumble a 'no thanks' to the redhead. "Not taking no for an answer you sorry sap of an Uchiha." Kuruma scooped Sasuke into his arms and ran to the front porch. He noticed that this Sasuke acted plainly, not even protesting Kuruma's actions. He set the raven down on the porch and, for a moment, Sasuke turned to go back.<p>

"Sasuke?" the raven heard from behind him. It was soft and delicate and confused even. Sasuke whipped his head around and he felt the adrenaline burst into his system. Standing on the other end of the front yard was his blond.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed out. Neither moved, both trying to assess the situation. Kuruma gave Sasuke a little push, causing him to step down a step. Once that happened, nothing was stopping the raven until his love was in his arms. "Naruto" Sasuke reached the blond and connected their lips without a word else. Sasuke held Naruto's face and Naruto couldn't stop touching Sasuke's body. He was really there, alive.

Tears streamed down Naruto's face. Sasuke broke the kiss and kissed all around Naruto's face. "You're alive!" Naruto said in between sobs. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I can't believe it!" They fell to their knees. Itachi made it over to Kuruma and held his hand. He whispered to the redhead and they left the porch to distract all the other residents. Naruto could feel Sasuke shaking a bit. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled his head up, looking at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. Tears poured out of Sasuke's eyes. "I love you!" He sobbed. "I never told you, but I love you! I've loved you since we first met when we were four! I love you! I love you! I love you!" His voice got softer and softer and his body shook more and more. Naruto smiled a bit. "You are my everything. I never want to go a day without knowing that you'll be by my side forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Naruto tilted Sasuke's chin up and kissed him softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sasuke sobbed even harder. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki." He said before he lost all coherency in his words.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha. With all of my heart."

* * *

><p>Well? The next few chapters are…intense…hehe…if you know what I mean…This chapter is defiantly not my longest, but I am writing on my computer…in the rain…on a cruise ship…at night…and I really want to go to sleep…this chapter was 4,493 words long! Next chapter coming soon hopefully! Don't hate me for my Gaalee...it's just...I don't want Gaara to end up alone or Lee either...and they are rather cute!... Please rate and review! Bye!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Together

Okay! Last chapter…I'm sad, but this has been going on for a while. I want to make a sequel, but I'm going to plan out everything before I start writing this time. Maybe I'll be able to finish it in less than two years. Anyways! Enjoy the last chapter of Chie-Ai Academy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly.**

_Warning: Rated M for a reason. Reasons will happen this chapter. ^_^_

"I know not what the future holds, but I know who holds the future."

~Author Unknown

* * *

><p>It was quiet inside the meeting room. Nobody knew what to say or how to say what they were thinking. Naruto had just suddenly appeared again about two months ago, and Itachi and Kuruma had just suddenly called a dorm meeting, and nobody really knew why, that is until Naruto and Sasuke walked in holding hands. It wasn't the hand holding that was surprising, but who it was that were standing in that room holding hands. Naruto was back. Itachi was back. But the most important question was what had happened, and nobody would chance asking that.<p>

So Naruto and Sasuke broke their hands apart and sat in their respected seats. And all was still.

"What happened?" All heads snapped to the voice and saw Gaara and Lee holding hands and walking in. Now that was surprising. Again, not the hand holding, but who was holding hands. Absolutely none had seen that coming, but they had to admit that they seemed happy. They separated and sat in their respected places. "I'm serious. What happened?" Gaara said, looking at Itachi.

"Well," Itachi started, "do you want the whole story?" It seemed like everybody wanted the full story by the collective fidgeting. "Okay, well, the night Naruto was taken, I woke up to gun shots. Two. I was tired, but I recognized the sound. You see, Sasuke shot our uncle on the night of the massacre. I walked in right when that happened. I know what gunshots sound like. So I ran as fast as I could to where the sound came from. When I got there, there was nobody out there, but there was a body on the ground. When I could see better, I saw that it was Sasuke, and he was shot. He was mumbling Naruto's name and I asked him where Naruto was. He said taken, and he passed out. My first priority was Sasuke, but I was still worried about Naruto. Sasuke was rushed to the hospital and in surgery before I knew it. I sat by his bedside for days before he woke up, and when I did, he couldn't even look me in the eyes. I knew, deep down, that I had to find Naruto for Sasuke to ever be happy again. He wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't look at me, and he just pretended that he was all alone, which I knew is how he felt. So I asked and asked and asked and finally got him to say who took Naruto. Then I left. I went and found the police in New York City and they searched for the man named John Lucas. They found him just in time too. As for what else happened, you would need to ask Naruto."

It was as if everybody turned their heads to Naruto and looked at him. Naruto sighed. He knew it would be best, but there were some things that he just couldn't say. Everybody knew, but nobody knew exactly. It killed him, but he thought it would be best that nobody really know. Nobody except the love of his life. So instead of speaking, Naruto just closed his eyes and looked down at his lap, sighing softly to himself.

Everybody took the hint and looked away, but Sasuke continued to look at the blond for a moment longer. He really did love the blond, no matter what would ever happen to him. Sasuke understood what pain was more than anybody else, and he found solace in Naruto as Naruto found in him. He knew that they would last a lifetime.

Itachi stood. "Okay. Well, if nobody has any questions, you're dismissed." Itachi moved his hand toward Kuruma and helped him up. Soon, other people began to file out of the meeting room. Sasuke moved over to Naruto and took his hand, both smiling softly to each other. Gaara stood, walked toward Sasuke and Naruto, Lee's hand magically finding Gaara's own. Kiba and Ino got up and stood together.

"When did this happen?" Sasuke said, looking at Gaara and Lee. "No judgment of course."

Gaara smiled and squeezed Lee's hand a bit. "It just kind of happened." Gaara laughed a bit. "Plus, you wouldn't believe the energy this one has in the-"

"Don't care Gaara!" Kiba yelled, covering his ears.

"-bedroom" Gaara whispered. Kiba flinched and Ino laughed a bit. Naruto smiled. This was how life was supposed to be. This joy and happiness. Now, he knew he could have that kind of playful fun and actually enjoy the moments he had with his friends and his raven. It was silent for a moment.

"Naruto-"

"It's fine, Ino." Naruto interrupted. "I want to tell you, but I want you to understand that there are some things that only a few people should know. Understand that I love you all, and that doesn't change the way I feel about you. You are all my most valuable and special friends and nothing can change that, but the only people that should know what happened are the ones that did it, the ones that stopped it, and Sasuke."

"I know baby." Ino said, smiling softly at Naruto. "I just want you to know that I love you too. And I'm beyond happy that your back. It's your decision who you tell, nobody else's, and nobody can change that. The most important thing is that you tell somebody, and I think Sasuke is that person for you." Ino stepped forward and pulled Naruto into a hug. "Love you, baby."

Naruto put his arms around Ino and hugged back. "Love you too, cutie."

Kiba stepped forward and hugged both of his best friends tightly. "I love you too blondies! Don't leave me out!"

Both Ino and Naruto laughed. "Love you too dog-breath." They said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

They all separated. "Well, We'll see you later." Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand.

"Don't plan on it" Gaara whispered, pulling Lee away.

"Really Naruto, don't plan on it." Kiba said, Ino dragging Kiba off quickly.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there for a moment. "When did that happen?" Naruto asked, pointing toward Kiba and Ino.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "No idea."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed a bit, Sasuke joining in softly.

* * *

><p>"And that's when the cops rushed in." Naruto finished. He looked up and saw tears rushing down Sasuke's face. "Teme, what's wrong?" Naruto said, moving across the bed and wrapping his arms around the raven.<p>

"You were being—you were going through so much and all I could do was sit here. I failed you and I know I did. I love you so much and I couldn't protect you." Sasuke said, tears rushing down his face. His pale skin began to get a little blotchy and red, his eyes becoming extremely bloodshot.

"Sasuke" Naruto started. "You did protect me. You fought for me and that is enough for me. I know you love me and I love you just as much." Naruto pulled Sasuke's head into the crook of his neck. Sasuke was crying, and Naruto could feel his shirt becoming damp. Naruto smiled. Sasuke felt so much pain, but all Sasuke could think about was Naruto. He kept fighting even after that man had shot him. That alone would have been enough for Naruto, but here he was, holding a crying raven.

Naruto thought back to when he wrote his song and the folder of lyrics Sasuke had given him. He remembered the song that inspired him. He began to hum a bit of what he imagined the intro to be. The he opened his mouth and sang, not really caring what his voice sounded like.

_Stay with me._

Naruto began, rubbing Sasuke's back as he did.

_Baby, stay with me._

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_(me alone)_ Sasuke mumbled through his tears.

_Walk with me._

_Come and walk with me._

_To the edge of all we've ever know._

_(we've ever know)_ he mumbled again

Suddenly, the lyrics made sense in Naruto's brain, and Sasuke's shaking had started to slow.

_I can see you there in the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes_

_I can breathe you in_

Sasuke had written this song about Naruto.

_Two shadows standin' by the bedroom door_

_And no I could not want you more_

_Than I did right then_

_As our heads lean in._

_Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But when my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the sky line_

_Through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his tears beginning to dry.

_And I hold my breath as you're movin in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_And when the time comes_

_Baby don't run,_

_Just kiss me slowly._

And that's just what Sasuke did. It was soft and sweet, and nothing intended from it except to express his love for the blond. Naruto willingly kissed back, letting the raven pull him into his arms. They kissed for a moment more before they broke, both sighing in satisfaction.

Naruto was laying in Sasuke's arms. It was quiet. Calm.

"You know. I wrote that song as a duet. You sang what I was supposed to…"

"So when do I sing?" Naruto laughed.

"Now…" Sasuke smiled, squeezing Naruto a bit.

Naruto smiled softly to himself. He began to hum again and then opened his mouth and sang softly.

_Stay with me,_

_Baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

_(me alone)_ Sasuke sang.

_He shows me everything he used to know_

_Picture frames and country roads_

_When the days were long_

_And the world was small_

Naruto began to sing a little louder.

_He stood by as it fell apart_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts_

_But I won't be the one_

_To let you go_

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back a bit and pulled him closer to him.

_Oh_

Sasuke joined in with Naruto, singing in near perfect harmony.

_Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But when my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline_

_Through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_And I hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_And when the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly._

Then, all was still. Sasuke and Naruto just nuzzled each other until they fell asleep, both sleeping away all of their worries, but beside one another.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up. He was tired, and yet all too awake. He could feel Sasuke's light breathing as he slept a bit longer. Naruto lightly placed his head on Sasuke's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. They breathed together, but it didn't occur to Naruto. Their hearts beat in sync, but Naruto didn't notice. All he could notice was the scent that he had come to identify as Sasuke. That's all he cared about. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and Naruto opened his eyes. When did he close them in the first place? He felt Sasuke stir a little bit and Naruto moved his head.<p>

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at the blond.

"Good morning love." Sasuke mumbled.

_Don't run away…_

Naruto smiled and pushed himself up towards the raven's lips, kissing them lightly. "Good morning to you."

Sasuke smirked a bit and wound his arms around the blonds torso and pulled Naruto on top of him. Naruto's face flushed a bit, but Sasuke calmed him down by kissing him softly. Naruto let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss, causing the raven to grunt a bit in need. They kissed for a while, moving their lips in sync and letting out soft noises. Sasuke pushed his tongue out and licked Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto complied, letting Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. They battled for dominance for a while, but Sasuke won out, letting his tongue explore the blond's mouth. Naruto let out a much louder moan and Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer in reaction. Sasuke could feel himself getting hard and he had to pull away. He closed his eyes, and controlled his breathing.

"What's wrong, Sasu?" Naruto asked, his eyes half-lidded and clouded with a bit of lust.

Sasuke breathed in and out once again. "I" he began, taking a moment before looking up at the blond. He saw how beautiful Naruto was, but how full his eyes were of desire and Sasuke cursed to himself and looked away. "I can't be this close to you because I want to make love to you, but I don't know how you'll feel." Sasuke said in one breath.

Naruto suddenly understood. Sasuke didn't want to hurt him. Naruto had been nothing but raped his entire life, and Sasuke was worried about what Naruto would feel. It made him smile. Naruto moved his legs to where he was straddling the raven and he leaned down and kissed Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke stiffened, and Naruto continued kissing down the raven's neckline. He smirked a bit when he felt a pressure on his ass. It didn't scare him the way he thought it would, but instead made him extremely happy that he was able to arouse Sasuke in such a way.

_And it's hard to love again,_

"I want to do this Sasuke. I want to make love with you." Naruto said, whispering in Sasuke's ear.

_When the only way it's been,_

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to love you, but I don't want to hurt you."

_When the only love you've known_

Naruto smiled. He knew, right then and there, that this was the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

_Just walked away…_

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "All that's ever happened to you was this, and I don't want me to just be another one on your list." He looked away and pulled Naruto's chest to his. "Why don't you be on top? Why don't you do it. So you can be in complete control and stop if you're scared."

Naruto smiled.

_If it's something that you want_

"I trust you Sasuke. I trust you and I love you and I want you." Naruto said. "I'll tell you if I want you to stop." He leaned down and kissed the raven, slowly rotating their positions.

_Darling,_

In moments, they were back to where they were. Naruto had his legs around Sasuke and Sasuke was kissing Naruto with everything that he had. He sat up, and pulled off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He went back to kissing Naruto, but trailed down his neckline. Sasuke's hand slipped under his shirt and felt the toned stomach. He reached his hand all the way under Naruto's shirt and tweaked his nipple. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke smirked into the blond's neck. He used his hand and pulled Naruto's shirt above his head. Naruto complied and sat up a bit, unintentionally sitting into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke tweaked the nipple again and tossed the shirt to the side. He kissed down the blonds chest and stopped at the other nipple, licking softly. Naruto gasped. He could feel himself start to harden. Nobody had ever done this to him. Turned him on. Wanted to make him feel good. Sure, in his years living alone after Jaraiya had found him, he had experimented with himself, but nobody ever made him feel good. Nobody ever tried. But the way Sasuke was treating him made him understand that this, making love, was good for both people. Was made so both people felt amazing.

Naruto moaned and pushed his hips up, not meaning to rub Sasuke's crotch with his butt, but the raven moaned anyway.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed into the blond's chest. Sasuke moved his hands down to his pants, unbuttoning and pulling of his pants. He did the same for Naruto, and both were in their underwear.

Sasuke touched Naruto's bare thigh and Naruto's breath hitched.

Sasuke stopped, looking up at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the raven and nodded. "Keep going. Keep going." Naruto said hurriedly.

Sasuke nodded, and went ahead and pulled of his own boxers. "I want you to take yours off yourself. I want to know that you're really okay with this.

Naruto nodded and wiggled himself out of his boxers. He threw the orange thing off to the side. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips again and grabbed one of the raven's hands. He pulled it to his mouth and put three in his mouth. Sasuke watched as Naruto sucked his fingers, and it made Sasuke harder, if that was even possible. Naruto smirked.

"You're so beautiful Naruto."

Naruto smiled as best he could and continued. He only let go once he was positive that the fingers were well lubricated. Naruto nodded and Sasuke moved his fingers to Naruto's opening.

_You don't have to run,_

He pushed a finger in and waited for Naruto to adjust, and when Naruto nodded, he pushed in another finger. He waited again, and when the blond nodded a second time, Sasuke began to scissor the blond. He added another finger and waited for the okay. He stretched the blond until he could feel the blond getting a bit antsy. It was time and they both knew it.

Naruto spit on his hand and reached down, making sure Sasuke was sufficiently lubricated as well. Naruto laid back, his head resting on the pillow. He let his legs go a bit limp and Sasuke grabbed one, resting it on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the inside of the blond's knee. Naruto moved one of his legs behind Sasuke.

"Tell me if you mean it." Sasuke whispered into the blond's leg.

Naruto smiled, reaching up and letting his hands ghost over Sasuke's pale chest. "I love you. I trust you. And I mean it." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded.

_You don't have to go._

He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, and watched as Naruto tensed, but instantly relaxed. He let the tip of his penis touch Naruto's entrance, but the blond didn't flinch, so Sasuke continued.

He pushed into the blond, only letting the tip enter Naruto. Sasuke had to control his breathing, and he could feel Naruto tensing up. Sasuke knew that this was too soon for the blond. He began to pull out, but Naruto used his leg and forced the raven in. Sasuke thrust forward, becoming fully sheathed and he gasped. Naruto was so warm and so tight. He had to close his eyes, but it didn't help much. He could feel Naruto's muscles squeezing and loosening.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I should be asking you that." Sasuke breathed out.

Naruto laughed a little bit and Sasuke joined in. It made everything so much less intense and angsty.

_Just stay with me,_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke knew what that meant, so Sasuke pulled out and pushed back in. He was slow at first, but Naruto was already moaning.

"Faster, Sasuke." Naruto begged, and Sasuke complied. He began to thrust into Naruto at a faster pace, and then Naruto saw stars. He bit Sasuke's shoulder to keep in his scream. Naruto had never felt so amazing.

"God. Naruto. I love you." Sasuke said, thrusting in faster and deeper, aiming for that spot in every thrust.

Naruto couldn't hold back the moans. "Sasuke. Oh my god. Please. More. Fuck." he moaned.

Sasuke reached his hand toward Naruto's dick and began to pump it. It made Naruto moan even louder. "Oh god, Sasuke. I'm gonna cum!"

Sasuke could tell. Naruto was getting tighter and tighter, and Sasuke was on the edge himself. He dropped his head beside Naruto's shoulder and moaned into the tanned skin.

"Me too love."

Naruto could feel the coil and the beginning of the climax.

"God. Sasuke. I love you so much."

Sasuke could feel it too. The heat pooling into his lower abdomen. "I love you too, Naruto."

Sasuke lifted his head and brought his lips to the blond's. They kissed with every ounce of passion they had left and, with one last thrust, they both came. Naruto over their chests and Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke deep inside of Naruto. All they could see was white behind their closed eyelids.

Then, all was still. Sasuke pulled out and fell to Naruto's side. He pulled the blond into his arms and pulled the covers over them.

"Sasuke, we need to clean up..." Naruto mumbled.

"No we don't" Sasuke snickered.

They both shared a laugh, but just stayed with each other, breathing in each others scent.

"We need to do that more often." Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed. "If you say so love."

"Well." Naruto said. "I say so."

_Baby stay with me_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of the crowd. Somehow, he and his closest friends created their band and were now famous. They called themselves Kunai. Naruto sang, but it was Sasuke that wrote all of the songs. Sasuke wrote, played guitar, and sang backup vocals. Kiba was introduced to the drums at the end of their freshman year and was amazing at it, and Sasuke taught Gaara bass. Ino was a singer for a couple of songs, but she mostly played the keyboard for the group.<p>

Naruto was in his old buckle and zipper jeans, and wearing a simple black shirt, but the rest of the group wore a bit more of the scene look . This was one of their softer songs, but the crowd seemed to love it non the less.

The music was blaring across the screaming crowd, and then it went almost silent. The lights dimmed, and Naruto smiled to himself. This was the song that, no matter what, they would play at every concert. It was his and Sasuke's song. And nothing or nobody could ever take that away from them.

Naruto opened his mouth, and the light show began anew, flashing at the audience to the beat of the music. Naruto started singing again, but with every ounce that he could muster.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But when my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline,_

_Through the window,_

_The moon above you_

_And the streets below._

Naruto moved to the front of the stage. Although the song was for Sasuke and Naruto, he made it seem like it was for every person in the crowd.

_(Don't let go) _Sasuke sang in the background.

_And I hold my breath as you're movin in,_

_Taste your lips_

_And feel your skin_

_And when the time comes_

_Baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

After Naruto had pulled back from the front row, he moved back toward the center of the stage and turned to the crowd once more, taking the final stance for the final chorus of the night.

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment_

_All I know,_

_Is the skyline_

_Through the window_

_The moon above you_

_And the streets below_

_(baby, don't let go)_ Sasuke sang, Naruto looking at Sasuke and the raven looking back at the blond. They both smiled, and Naruto looked back at the crowd and Sasuke back down at his guitar.

_And I hold my breath as you're movin in,_

_Taste your lips_

_And feel your skin_

_And when the time comes,_

_Baby don't run,_

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights went out, and all that was left was Naruto, his spotlight, and his voice. He thought of the first words his raven had said to him, their first hug, their first kiss, and their first time. Naruto loved Sasuke with all his heart and knew that Sasuke loved him just as much. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the last lyric with his heart.

_Just kiss me slowly…_

* * *

><p>Well! That's it! It's over! Did you like it? I hope you did! This chapter has 4,276 words, which makes the entire story 71,122 words! Please rate and review! Thank you all for sticking through with it, and most of all, thank you everybody who read it when this story was crap, but stayed with it through the rewrite! Anyways! See ya'll next time around. Bye!<p> 


End file.
